Lily y James: El Ocaso
by Joy Evans
Summary: No soy buena para los Summaries, pero aqui les va: se trata de merodeadores (eso es obvio) de lily y sus amigas y de como Voldemort subio al poder (mis supociciones claro) hay muhco amor y bromas, muchas lunas llenas y secretos.. espero les guste,dejen rr
1. Típico: regreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo 1: "Regreso a Hogwarts"  
  
En la estación King Cross había mucha movilización de muchachos, con diferentes artefactos extraños para la gente normal, ya que la mayoría llevaba consigo lechuzas, y baúles muy grandes, algunos hasta ropa extraña, y hablaban muy sospechosamente sobre "muggles" y sobre el andén 9 ¾, el cual no existe, para los muggles (personas sin magia).  
  
Algunos de estos iban a Hogwarts, el mejor Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, donde Albus Dumbledore era el director. Ahí estaba el tren escarlata con su normal (solo para los magos), letrero "Expreso de Hogwarts", y con un montón de chicos alrededor de él. Los chicos iban de allá para acá subiendo sus baúles al tren, y despidiéndose de sus familiares, pero no todos estaban fuera, algunos estaban ya dentro del tren, en uno de los vagones saludando a sus amigos y amigas, de años pasados, y otros solo mirando hacia la multitud, sentados en un rincón del vagón.  
  
-Cómo fueron las vacaciones Remus?-Un chico de pelo negro azabache, despeinado, y moreno había entrado en el vagón donde estaban sus amigos. (7º curso)  
  
-Muy bien James, y las suyas? - esta vez un chico alto, de cabello castaño casi cenizo, y ojos claros que no se veía muy bien de salud le había contestado.  
  
-De maravilla.....- respondió sin ganas, y fingiendo una sonrisa (demasiado fingida pues en el instante todos se largaron a reír).  
  
-Si se nota, sobre todo por esa sonrisa que tienes en tu cara-respondió sarcásticamente un chico de cabello largo, negro y ojos muy profundos y azules, que acababa de entrara al vagón - Jamie no estuvieron tan mal-  
  
-Vamos Black- solo atino a decir el moreno  
  
-¿Tan mal estuvieron? - dijo el chico de cabello castaño llamado Remus Lupin.  
  
-Peor, Remus, peor, mis abuelos quieren que estudie para mediador de muggles, o para el departamento del uso incorrecto de la magia, dicen que el ser Auror "es muy peligroso"- James Potter había imitado a su abuela al aclarar esto- no se por que me cuidan tanto... -  
  
-Y no sabes lo mejor Moony, sus abuelos....- Sirius bajo el tono de voz- han intentado por todos los medios conseguirle novia- dijo soltando una risilla.  
  
-Gracias Sirius, siempre supe que podía contar contigo para guardar el secreto, que amable-esta vez James usaba el tono sarcástico, hablándole a su mejor amigo Sirius Black.  
  
-Cuando quieras amigo, ya sabes, para eso estamos-Sirius estaba cada ves más divertido con la conversación, por esto James prefirió cambiar de tema.  
  
-Y Peter??, dónde se ha metido?-  
  
-No lo se, aún no llega, tal vez se esta despidiendo de su "mami", ya saben eso de la sobreprotección-  
  
-Pobre Peter... creen que deberíamos preocuparnos por eso?-  
  
-No se puede hacer nada, tal vez saliendo de Hogwarts, pueda hacer algo y liberarse de esa prisión, y madurar-Remus se había parado y se acercó a James forzándolo a sentarse-entonces tus abuelos te quieren conseguir novia, ¿y.... las candidatas son?....-  
  
-No te burles Remus-  
  
-No lo hago.... créeme, no lo hago - pero en la cara de Remus se divisaba una sonrisa picara, que llamo la atención de Sirius  
  
-Si Jamsie, ¿quiénes son las candidatas??, Eh???, durante las vacaciones no me dijiste nada.... vamos!!! Habla!!!- intervino Sirius.  
  
-Sirius Orion Black, no te atrevas a decirme ¡JAMSIE DE NUEVO!, y NO TE BURLES...-  
  
-Que carácter Jam... James solo dilo, quienes son las afortunadas?-  
  
-Mmmm, ¬_¬..........-  
  
-Creo Remus, que nuestro amigo no desea hablar-  
  
-Déjalo Sirius, después nos enteraremos de las novias que tiene..... perdón que sus abuelos le quieren conseguir-  
  
-Mmmm ¬_¬-James había consentido no hablarles durante mucho tiempo, claro, esto nunca se lograba, pues simplemente eran sus mejores amigos, y era imposible que los legendarios merodeadores se pelearan.  
  
Después de unos momentos más, cuando el Expreso se Hogwarts avanzaba hacia el colegio, un chico bajito de cabello castaño y rechoncho entró en el compartimiento donde los otros tres chicos se burlaban de James, y ahora sólo reían de sus antiguas fechorías.  
  
-Hola chicos!!-  
  
-Peter, pero si apenas llegaste, dónde estabas?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-Para que preguntas Remusito querido, si ya sabes... despidiéndose de su "mami"-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Oye que en tú casa no te pelen no es mi problema, así que......-pero Peter no terminó de hablar porque en ese mismo instante Sirius se le había echado encima y lo estaba golpeando.  
  
-NO..... TE ATREVAS...... A VOLVER....... A HABLAR...... DE..... MI...... FAMILIA, ESTÚPIDO-gritó Sirius, mientras que James y Remus lo detenían, pero Peter ya se había llevado una paliza.  
  
-Qué??, te caló "Paddy boy"???-dijo Peter.  
  
-Jajaja jajaja-se echaron a reír Remus y James, dejando libre al pobre de Sirius que no era más que un chico tan colorado como los mismos Weasley, haciendo que "Paddy boy" fuera detrás de Peter y éste saliera del compartimiento al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, cuando James y Remus lo volvían a detener.  
  
-Y ustedes que clase de amigos se consideran?-dijo un Sirius muy molesto- Cómo son capaces de dejarlo hablar de mi familia, y no solo de ella sino que se burló de mí!!!-rugió Sirius, como si estuviera en su forma animaga. [bark^2] (entiéndase bark*bark).  
  
-Tranquilo Padfoot, sólo se defendía, sabes que es lo mejor que podía decir- dijo Remus.  
  
-Pero de mi familia nadie habla!!-James se acercó a Sirius y le abrazó.  
  
-Hey Sirius, tranquilo amigo... Sé que tu familia no es la mejor -susurró James algo triste-pero no te preocupes, ya saliste de eso, ya no importa.  
  
-Exacto, además para eso estamos, para salvarte de las garras de... -Remus miro de reojo a Sirius -digo... no es que tu familia me caiga mal, es solo... que- el casi rubio no pudo terminar la oración-  
  
-Te entiendo Moony, no te tienes que disculpar-  
  
-Es cierto Loony-Moony, no le des mucha importancia - intervino James.  
  
-¬_¬.... no me digas así, Jamsie Pots-  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-  
  
Sirius estaba en el suelo sin poder respirar a causa de la risa que sus amigos le estaban provocando, el verlos pelearse y decirse el uno al otro los apodos que el mismo Sirius Black, le había puesto era un espectáculo que causaba risas hasta en los maestros más estrictos de Hogwarts.  
  
-De quien te burlas Paddy-boy- James dejo de pelear con Remus para volverse hacia su mejor amigo.  
  
-¡¡No me llames así!!- grito Sirius, quien se rehusaba a escuchar su apodo tan 'cute' como decían las chicas que conocían ese apodo.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Ahora los que se destornillaban de la risa eran Remus y James- Paddy-boy Paddy-boy, Paddy-boy - repetían una y otra vez, haciendo que Sirius empezara a ponerse colorado, entonces se les lanzó encima provocando una caída y un nudo entre los chicos.  
  
-Tranquilo Paddy..... digo Sirius, no tenías que provocar esto-Remus decía intentando quitarse de encima a Sirius y tratando de salir de las capas enredadas que había.  
  
-Si hermano, no era para tanto, mira que tirarnos y......ay..... hacernos enredar así..-  
  
-No te quejes también estoy aquí.....ay....me pisaste Remus-  
  
-Lo siento..... James, mi cara. la estas pisando-  
  
-Jiji ^^, lo siento....... Sirius....... quita tu rodilla de mi estómago quieres?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Sirius Orion BLACK!!!, quítate-  
  
-Di las palabras mágicas!!!-  
  
-Triskipitiris!!!- en el instante en el cual James grito esto Sirius se encontró suspendido en el aire, con cara de "por que dije eso"- así esta bien Siri???-  
  
-Mmmm..... ya vale, me lo merezco, pero ya bájame no?-  
  
-Mmmm, lo pensaré-  
  
-Remusito querido, le puedes decir a Jamsie Pots que me baje??-  
  
-También lo pensaré-  
  
-Malos... - dijo enseñando la lengua - ... Moony-Loony, Jamsie Pots.......Moony-Loony, Jamsie Pots..-  
  
-Oh vamos Paddy-boy, no molestes - Pero antes de seguir su pequeña disputa la puerta del vagón se abrió y de nuevo entro Peter.  
  
-Creo que ya es seguro, verdad??-  
  
-Deja que James me baje y me las pagas intento fallido de Mickey Mouse - dijo Sirius entre dientes.  
  
-Si Peter, es seguro.... a menos que haya encontrado la manera de deshacer el hechizo- Dijo James apuntando hacia el ojiazul.  
  
-Es... es eso.... po... posible??-  
  
-Mmmmm.... Pues te diré que si -Y después de meditarlo un poco James siguió- ....hubo un caso así no Remus?-  
  
-Eh?-Remus parecía distraído, pero después sonrió pícaramente- Ah! Sí, sí claro, recuerdo el caso de ¿cómo se llamaba el chico?... ah sí: Gregory, pobre chico..-  
  
-¿Qué. qué le paso?-preguntó un Peter asustado.  
  
-Pues el pobre se confió tanto en que tenia "controlado" a uno de sus amigos.... y.... pues no fue así, si no que este otro chico se deshizo del hechizo....y le dio una paliza que quedo imposibilitado en el San Mugo por 7 años, más o menos-  
  
-Y.... y.... ¿Quién era el otro chico?- Peter estaba nervioso, y revolvía sus manos, casi temblando.  
  
-Se llamaba....Sam, no......SIRIUS BLACK.!-dijo el cenizo tan de pronto que Peter salto y ahogo un grito, entonces entorno sus pequeños ojos hacia Sirius que todavía flotaba en el aire e hizo un ademán de restarle importancia.  
  
-Este... ja.. que buena broma chicos, solo espero que lo tengas bien sujeto James-  
  
-Cree la historia Peter, pues es real-  
  
Peter se puso tan tenso y asustado que temblaba de pies a cabeza, pues la voz que le había hablado no era nada más ni nada menos que la de Sirius que estaba detrás de él esperando para darle una paliza.. entonces se dio la vuelta y...  
  
-James!!!!-grito el pequeño Pettigrew- ¿que crees que hacías?..... me diste un susto de muerte- pues Peter al dar la vuelta se había encontrado con la cara de James Potter quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse, antes de lo debido y Peter al dar la vuelta, James, Remus, y hasta Sirius (aún flotando), dejaron salir esa carcajada, haciendo tal escándalo que otros alumnos asomaban la cabeza por los diferentes compartimentos.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-los tres chicos no paraban de reír  
  
-Después de que yo venía a disculparme.....-Peter parecía ofendido pero serio.  
  
-Vamos Pettigrew, no me digas que te enojaste........ por favor sabes exactamente a que te atenías al desafiar a un Merodeador, te lo mereces- James había dejado claro que aunque era del grupo, si él o cualquier otro ofendía seriamente a un Merodeador, los demás tendrían el derecho de hacerle una broma a ese miembro, aunque fuera el mismo James Potter.  
  
-Está bien.. está bien.. ya se vengaron, ahora Sirius puedes perdonarme?- Peter parecía muy consternado, y serio en lo que estaba diciendo, verdaderamente se había dado cuenta de que había hecho mal al decir eso de la familia de Sirius.  
  
-Mmmm... lo pensaré-Sirius comento poniendo cara de meditarlo mientras flotaba (aún) en el aire-  
  
-Vamos Padd, perdona al pobre, mira como se siente... además ya pago con la broma- el casi rubio había intervenido.  
  
-Oh... esta bien, ahora si me bajaran sería algo muy bueno-  
  
-Mmmm, no lo sé......... ahí estas más tranquilo, al menos ahí no haces daño a nadie-  
  
-James por favor.... BÁJAME!!!!- dijo Sirius casi a súplicas.  
  
-Esta bien.....-el chico del pelo negro seguía no muy convencido, de lo que iba a hacer-"Finite incantatem"- gritó y Sirius cayó de bruces contra el suelo, dando un grito de dolor, y una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo. 


	2. Luna llena, chicas y profesores

Capítulo 2: "Luna llena, chicas y profesores"  
  
Ya habían llegado, y el tren estaba totalmente parado esperando la bajada de los cientos de alumnos que año con año llegaban a Hogwarts, de retorno para algunos y por primera vez para otros.  
  
Los cuatro chicos en el último compartimiento, conocido como el de los Merodeadores, aún estaban batallando para cambiarse, pues como la plática había estado muy entretenida los chicos habían olvidado que iban hacia Hogwarts, y que por lo tanto tenían que cambiarse con la ropa del colegio.....  
  
-Black apúrate, no estés moneándote, ya tenemos que bajarnos-Remus daba vueltas por todo el compartimiento, parecía haber perdido algo.  
  
-Ya voy, Moony pareces mi mamá....... además tengo que verme guapo para las chicas de Hogwarts-dijo Sirius en tono de galán mientras estaba frente a un espejo, sacado de no se donde, peinándose el cabello que la verdad ya no necesitaba peinar.-James, es un caso total y absolutamente perdido, ese pelo tuyo jamás se peinará bien-dijo esto mirando burlonamente a su amigo a un lado.  
  
-Mmmm, no me lo recuerdes-Dijo James haciendo un ademán de desesperación y rendimiento y desacomodándose el cabello mas de lo que estaba.- ya esta!!!-  
  
-Ya chicos, vamonos!-ordenó el casi rubio-.Peter ¿qué rayos haces?, ya tenemos que bajarnos-  
  
-Esta bien Moony-Loony, ya estoy..... solo buscaba mi varita-  
  
-¿¿A quién quieres ver?? Eh?????....¿por que tan interesado????-Sirius lo miraba con los ojos brillantes como las estrellas.  
  
-No es por lo que te imaginas Siri boy-  
  
-Entonces? =( -Sirius parecía desilusionado.  
  
-¿No recuerdan qué día es hoy????-  
  
-Eh??- dijeron los otros tres sin entender.  
  
Remus se llevo una mano a la frente y entornando los ojos dijo:  
  
-ES LUNA LLENA CHICOS!!!....... ya tengo que bajar, si no......... no me quiero ni imaginar-  
  
-¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos al unísono.  
  
-Que mala memoria tienen...-  
  
-Pero Moony-Loony ¿cómo vamos a estar en dos lugares a la vez??-Dijo Sirius algo triste e inocentemente.  
  
-¿Qué?-Remus no entendía a que se refería su querido amigo ojiazul  
  
-Si, ¿cómo vamos a estar en el gran comedor comiendo y contigo en tu casa?-  
  
-Nah.... no es necesario que estén conmigo hoy........comprendo que tengan hambre-el cenizo tenía una mirada triste pero con una sonrisa (falsa) en su cara- a demás si faltan Dumbledore puede sospechar algo.... y no queremos que el viejo director nos descubra vdd Siri??-  
  
- ¬_¬ en eso tienes razón.....- Sirius adoptó una pose de pensador sobrehumano-pero....  
  
- Ya Padfoot, iremos con él terminando la cena....... y ya está... podremos tener nuestra salida nocturna-James en esos momentos acariciaba el pelo de SU Black como a un pequeño cachorrito. (N/A: QUE QUEDE DETERMINADO, QUE ESTO NO... NO ... Y NO ES UN SLACH)  
  
-Si!!!!!! Salida nocturna.... Salida nocturna....(créditos para la autora original de esta frase)....-el ojiazul brincaba por todos lados del vagón, pues para el joven Black las salidas nocturnas eran una aventura y una travesura hecha a la perfección.  
  
-No tienen que... - pero James interrumpió al casi rubio.  
  
-Sí... sí, los sabemos Remusín, no tenemos que, pero lo haremos. fin de la discusión. ahora nos podemos ir ya??.....-dijo James en tono autoritario, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.-además, creo que si no nos bajamos, los profesores van a extrañar a los Merodeadores... y creerán que planeamos algo..... y no nos conviene que empecemos nuestro último curso en la oficina de McGonagall..-  
  
Terminando de decir esto James a la cabeza de los merodeadores bajaron del expreso de Hogwarts, para encontrar con que ya no había alumnos y -"gracias a Dios"-como dijo Peter, de pura suerte quedaba un carruaje... como esperándolos especialmente a ellos.... o sería sólo a Remus????.... como sea, los chicos subieron al carruaje e inmediatamente éste se puso en marcha.  
  
Los chicos estaban encantados, el castillo de Hogwarts ya se empezaba a ver, con todo su esplendor, su grandeza y con toda esa magia que desprendía. Llegaron hasta la orilla del Colegio y se dirigieron a la gran puerta de Roble donde todos los de 1er curso estaban arremolinados cuchicheando.  
  
Entraron al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba lleno de velas que lo iluminaban, al momento de entrar todas las cabezas de las chicas voltearon hacia ellos, y ellos entraban con un aire de grandeza y de vanidad (N/A: Sólo Sirius!). Se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde ya había bastantes alumnos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya.... Potter y Black...-dijo una voz, molesta. Era una chica de cabello café, ojos miel y tez blanca-.tenía la esperanza de que no volvieran este año-  
  
-También te extrañamos Marion-contestó Black sin siquiera voltear, a lo cual la chica se marchó hacia su casa-En serio Lil, no se como te puedes juntar con esa Slytherin-  
  
-Black.. por enésima vez ¡NO ME DIGAS LIL!, solo mis amigos lo hacen, además con quien me junte no es tú problema.- contesto la pelirroja bastante molesta, pues los Merodeadores siempre decían lo que estaba bien y lo que mal.  
  
-Está bien... está bien linda, no te molestes-  
  
-Si me hicieras el favor de no dirigirme la palabra Potter, todo seria maravilloso-contestó la chica mordazmente, y a continuación se levantó y caminó hacia una chica en la mesa contigua, Ravenclaw-Hola, Mina!!!.... como estás???-  
  
-¿Qué hay Lil? Estoy bien, gracias-contestó una chica de ojos avellana, cabello lacio y oscuro y de tez blanca-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó intrigada.  
  
-Los creídos estaban molestando-dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose a los merodeadores-Marion y Zwe (N/A : Zwietracht = discordia en alemán) piensan que por ser último año deberíamos.... hacernos notar un poco.... más bien, hacerles pagar los últimos 6 años de molestias a la escuela.... qué dices???-  
  
-Mmmm... digo que no nos deberíamos juntar tanto con 2 Sly... pero... me agrada la idea- dijo la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa-incluimos a más o solo nosotras 4?  
  
-En lo personal no creo que nadie desee ayudarnos.... además será mejor que seamos solo nosotras-  
  
-Está bien-  
  
La dos chicas sonrieron malvadamente (N/A: no me mal interpreten Lily no era mala, ni ninguna de las chicas, pero... lo que se planeaba era una venganza), y se volvieron a ver a las dos chicas, ya mencionadas, de Slytherin, las cuales al sentir las miradas se volvieron y sonrieron de igual forma.  
  
Mientras tanto los merodeadores, esperaban ansiosamente que acabara la comida, para poder ir con su compañero, el cual estaría seguramente muriéndose por el dolor de su transformación.  
  
-Que estarán planeando Evans y su grupito???-dijo de repente James desacomodándose el cabello, y mirando hacia la pelirroja, quien no se molestó en mirarlo de nuevo.  
  
-No sé hermano, tal vez la mejor forma de declarar su amor por nosotros- dijo Sirius no poniendo mucha atención.  
  
-Vaya si eres tarado, obviamente no es eso-dijo James entre triste y molesto.  
  
-Vaya si el tarado eres tú, claro que no es eso, solo bromeaba, ¿recuerdas que significa bromear?...-  
  
-Ya, ya, no importa.... oye, con quien coqueteas-pregunto a su amigo ojiazul, el cual estaba mirando hacia la mesa de Sly muy coquetamente-Oye, oye, sabes que ella esta prohibida terminantemente.-  
  
-¿Por qué?-dijo un Sirius triste.  
  
-¿Cómo que 'por qué'? Pues porque más, #1 es una Slytherin, #2 es amiga de Lily, #3 nadie sabe de donde viene, ni nada de su familia en realidad.... y #4 es demasiado oscura, como para que tú, quién acaba de salir de eso vuelvas de nuevo ahí!!-dijo James algo molesto.  
  
-Pero Jamie, no es tan mala, es más, junto a Lily parece un ángel-  
  
-Sirius... ya te lo advertí, ella está prohibida..... además todos sabemos que nunca te va a poner atención, y ya tiene a alguien más-  
  
-Quién lo dice? Puede que cambie de parecer, poniéndole a este bombón en frente-dijo haciendo halago de él mismo, James por su parte solo puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
Los alumnos de primero entraron, todos tenían cara de espanto, salvo uno que otro que solo miraban sorprendidos, uno a uno fueron subiendo al banco de selección y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, al terminar el director, dio su acostumbrado discurso.  
  
-Este año, como todos los años, el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido, y espero que todos-miró a los ojos a los tres merodeadores-se alejen de ahí lo más posible-se volvió hacia toda la escuela y continuó-además tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa, el profesor Tom Ryddle, el cual espero se quede mas de un año por aquí.  
  
El profesor en cuestión, se levantó y saludó a todas las mesas, las cuales aplaudieron. En la mesa de Gryffindor James y Sirius veían al profesor con cara de pocos amigos, había algo en él que no les gustaba mucho.  
  
-Bueno niños, como creo que deben estar muertos de hambre, entonces... A comer!!!-rápidamente las mesas se llenaron de los más exquisitos platillos jamás vistos.  
  
Potter, Black y Pettigrew comían con mucho ahínco (entusiasmo), al terminar dieron las buenas noches a sus compañeros de casa, y se desaparecieron.  
  
-Yo estoy cansado, ustedes no?-dijo James.  
  
-Sí, creo que iré contigo a la sala común, Jamie-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Yo también voy con ustedes, chicos, debo enviarle una nota a mamá- sentenció Peter.  
  
-Stephy querida, quisieras darnos la contraseña de la entrada?-le dijo James a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.  
  
-Eh?. claro James-dijo ella suspirando-la contraseña es: "Schlange Hassen"- (n/a: palabras alemanas = odiosas serpientes)  
  
-Gracias cariño-le dijo James en forma atrevida-nos vamos chicos?-  
  
-Claro Jamie!-dijo Sirius.  
  
James, Sirius y Peter se dirigieron rápidamente a su sala común para sacar la tan preciada capa invisible de James para salir por fin a encontrarse con Remus, o bueno con lunático porque a estas alturas Remus ya debía estar en su forma lobuna.  
  
Al llegar a su cuarto sacaron la capa del baúl de James, tomaron el mapa del merodeador y salieron dispuestos a tener su primer 'salida nocturna' del año escolar. Los tres se cubrieron con la capa y a través de los pasadizos llegaron a la casa de los gritos, el lugar de los merodeadores, o la casa de Moony, como decía Sirius.  
  
Potter, Black y Pettigrew se convirtieron a sus formas animagas para controlar a Remus en caso de algún percance. Husmearon en la casa de los gritos hasta que dieron con Remus, quien estaba sumamente enojado rompiendo cosas y al ver a sus amigos, se tranquilizó un poco.  
  
El ciervo de pelaje negro y ojos avellana, le dio a entender al perrazo que tenía como compañero que salieran a dar una vuelta al bosque prohibido. El perro, que se parecía mucho a un Grim, saltó de gusto y movió la cola como si fuera un perro real, después se volteó a ver al hombre-lobo y también le dio a entender que saldrían.  
  
Gracias a Peter, quien era un diminuta rata, (n/a. Sucia rata traidora) pudieron detener al sauce boxeador y salir de su escondite para adentrarse en la oscuridad del bosque.  
  
Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor, una chica pelirroja leía una carta de una de sus amigas Sly:  
  
"Querida Lil:  
  
Perdona por no ir a saludarte, ya sabes con eso de ser prefecta y además de tener que pagar mi estadía, me las he visto negras para irte a saludar, como sea espero que aceptes la proposición que supongo ya te dijo Marion, lo de las bromas en contra de los merodeadores..... creo que sería interesante la venganza, como sea no me hagas mucho caso, ya sabes soy una Slytherin.  
  
Nos vemos en clase, ya deseo terminar este año para poder irnos a vivir juntas, como nos habíamos propuesto, las cuatro hechiceras juntas fuera de Hogwarts, además espero alejarme de ese maldito orfanato, me da gusto volver a verlas y también a...... ya sabes a quién, lo digo como si fuera pecado pensar en él.  
  
Atte:  
  
Tu amiga siempre  
  
Zwe"  
  
Terminando de leer, la chica se hecho en su cama y se quedo dormida, sin preocuparse de los cuatro locos, animagos por cierto, que estaban afuera en el bosque prohibido haciendo una "fiesta" entre ellos, olvidando "casi" por completo a las 4 chicas y sus "planes". 


	3. Discusiones y unidad?

Este chicos y chicas es uno de mis favoritos..... espero les guste, y que sigan enviando reviews, por que shi no me pongo trishte....  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Capítulo 3: "Discusiones y unidad???"  
  
La pelirroja se había levantado de muy buen humor, al contrario de sus amigas Slytherins y sus "queridos" compañeros Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. No sabía que rayos tenían, pero con solo verlos se le ponían los pelos de punta al que los mirase; al parecer uno de los dos había hecho algo mal, y habían terminado lastimados, y enojados uno con el otro.  
  
James se la había pasado intentando reconciliar al par, que en realidad no se podían ni ver en pintura; mientras que Lily, junto con Mina, intentaban calmar a las dos Slytherins, Zwe y Marion, quienes en esos momentos odiaban a todo el que pasaba enfrente, incluyendo a la Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw.  
  
-Quítate del camino, idio..-gritó Marion.  
  
-Marion!!!-regaño al pelirroja-no puedes ir por ahí diciendo malas palabras, algún maestro puede escucharte-  
  
-Y?!?!!?!, en estos momentos no me IMPORTA!-  
  
-Dónde esta Zwe?- pregunto la Ravenclaw deteniendo la próxima pelea entre sus dos amigas- No la he visto desde hace un par de días-  
  
-No sé!!- contesto enfurruñada la Slytherin.  
  
-Si tan..- empezó a regañar Lily, pero fue cortada por la joven Ravenclaw.  
  
-Mira ahí viene-corto Mina, con una sonrisa, esperando que Zwe estuviera de mejor humor, lo cual no fue así - Zwe Hola!!!-  
  
-No me hablen... mal día.... mal humor- contesto una chica, de cabello chino negro con luces rojas, ojos grises, y tez blanca, que paso por delante de ellas sin detenerse, y levantando una mano con la palma extendida, en posición de Alto, y con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-Qué le pasa??- la pelirroja estaba bastante intrigada- pero... donde esta Marion?.... rayos!!!, hay que encontrarla- las chicas iban a comenzar a buscar cuando la "melodiosa" voz de su amiga se hizo escuchar, y no precisamente para llamarlas.  
  
-POR QUE RAYOS NO TE FIJAS BLACK, Y TU LUPIN!!!- Marion se encontraba en el suelo frente a Sirius que también estaba en el suelo y se veía molesto, mientras que Remus estaba parado observando molesto a sus compañeros.  
  
-TU ERES LA QUE VENÍA COMO ALMA QUE LLEVA EL DIABLO, VERÓN!!! (N/A: ya se, ya se, que poca imaginación para los apellidos, pero Verón se escucha bonito)-le contesto el moreno levantándose  
  
-Se realista Sirius, tu también tuviste la culpa-intervino Remus molesto.  
  
-TU NO TE METAS MOONY-el aludido le contesto.  
  
-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!!- grito el casi-rubio.  
  
-Si ya terminaron... estamos discutiendo que el miope de Black, junto con su compinche la biblioteca, ¡¡¡ME TIRARON, E HICIERON QUE MIS COSAS SE CAYERAN!!!!- grito de nuevo Marion.  
  
-EH!!!, NO LE DIGAS ASI A REMUS!!- grito Sirius  
  
-PADD, NO NECESITO QUE ME DEFIENDAS, SE HACERLO, O NI ESO CREES QUE PUEDA HACER- contesto Remus también molesto.  
  
Mientras la "pequeña" discusión se presentaba y seguía de largo, Lily y Mina, solo pedían por que ningún profesor se los encontrara, por que si era así, que probablemente iba a pasar, todos se verían en grandes problemas; James y Peter habían llegado al lugar del enfrentamiento, y al parecer tampoco deseaban encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos, por lo cual del otro lado hubo otro "debate".  
  
-Eh Potter, aleja a tus amigos de aquí, si no nos va a ir muy mal-dijo la pelirroja, intentando no sonar muy agresiva, porque si sonaba así probablemente James se pondría del mismo modo, y por lo visto falló.  
  
-Me viste cara de niñera, Evans?!-dijo James con una mirada de odio-Hazlo tú si tanto lo deseas, total también tu 'amiguita' está metida en el lío, no?-  
  
Lily murmuró algo que James notó como: "-maldito idiota, eres un presumido. falso."-. Pero antes de que la pelirroja empezase a hacer algo, alguien la hizo detenerse, y mirar atrás.  
  
-A LILY NO LE HABLAS ASI POTTER!!!!!!- todos se volvieron a donde se encontraba la dueña de la voz, que era nada menos que la chica de ojos grises: Zwe.  
  
Al entrar Zwe en la discusión Mina y Lily supieron de inmediato que eso sería un desastre, no es que la chica fuera un demonio, de hecho era una buena persona, pero cuando la hacían enojar, la chica en verdad parecía un demonio, y si deseaban mantener los puntos a sus casas debían salirse de ahí como fuera.  
  
James estaba espantado del grito que había recibido, y al ver la cara de Zwe supo que era hora de irse, si no quería que algún profesor los encontrara y quedaran castigados durante mucho, mucho tiempo; Peter mientras tanto intentaba por todos los medios permanecer atrás de James, y lejos de Remus, Sirius y sobretodo de las chicas que tenían en frente.  
  
-Eh!!! A JAMIE NO LE GRITAS, ZEW!!- grito Sirius volviéndose hacia la chica.  
  
-DESDE CUANDO LA LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE???-pregunto Remus-ES UNA SLYTHERIN, NO LA LLAMES POR SU NOMBRE-  
  
-ESO NO TE IMPORTA MOONY-  
  
-PERO A MI SI!!- grito Marion  
  
-Y A MI!!- grito de nuevo Zwe enojada -MARION, NO ESTES GRITANDO!!-  
  
-Y TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!-contesto la aludida  
  
-SI NO QUIEREN TERMINAR CASTIGADOS CALLENSE!!!!-intervino una chica de tez blanca, cabello corto y rubio, y ojos ámbar, un poco mayor que los chicos presentes, llamada Alice McTriel - James, sácanos de aquí, McGonagall viene por el pasillo de allá - dijo la chica señalando el pasillo donde se encontraban las chicas.  
  
-Y Ryddle, viene por el otro lado!!!- llego casi corriendo un chico alto, de cabello café claro, y ojos amables, también mayor que los presentes, este llamado Frank Longbottom- y, ya escucharon los gritos- dijo enviando una mirada significativa.  
  
-¿Que rayos hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Lily.  
  
-Después te explicamos Lil- contesto la chica- James, Sirius se pueden apurar, si nos descubren, no solo ustedes quedaran castigados, nosotros también.-  
  
-Mmmm... me niego a compartir mi sabiduría con ellas!!! - dijo James.  
  
-James Potter, sácanos de aquí ahora!!! - grito de nuevo la chica  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien.... -  
  
James hizo una mueca de asentimiento a Sirius y a Remus y estos se apresuraron a ir con sus 'amigas' hacia la pared detrás de ellos. Al legar frente a esta, James toco con su varita la pared mientras que Sirius tomaba un cuadro y lo movía un poco, y Remus solo se movía un paso hacia atrás.  
  
Después de hacer esto, una puerta apareció en donde antes estaba el muro de roca sólida; las chicas se quedaron mudas, mientras que Sirius les miraba divertido y con un aire de superioridad, que molesto a las dos Slytherins, mientras entraba por la puerta.  
  
-A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS BLACK!!!-gritó Marion.-HICISTE QUE SE CAYERAN MIS COSAS Y AHORA VAS A LEVANTARLOS!!!-  
  
-PERDÓN!!! YO NO PIENSO LEVANTARTE NADA, ENTENDISTE?!?! ESTOY HARTO DE TI, Y DE TUS TONTERÍAS, HACEMOS BASTANTE MOSTRANDOLES ESTO.!!!-Black estaba enfurecido, más que de costumbre, y ver a Sirius enojado ya es decir mucho.  
  
-SILENCIO!!!!!- gritaron dos voces, y en el momento Marion y Sirius quedaron callados.  
  
-POTTER DESHAZ EL HECHIZO DE MARION!!-ordenó Zwe  
  
-Dile a Evans que lo deshaga también de Sirius-dijo Remus quien no estaba muy molesto, paro aún así no estaba feliz.  
  
-SILENCIO!!!-de nuevo el hechizo se había escuchado, esta vez James no había dado a la chica si no a su amigo, mientras que Lily también lo hacía con Zwe, los dos se miraron y empujaron a todos hacia la puerta incluidos a los dos chicos mayores.  
  
-Entren......ahí!!- la pelirroja empujaba a Marion a Zwe y a Mina quienes parecían no querer moverse. A la fuerza entraron los merodeadores junto con las chicas y James cerró la puerta, haciendo que desapareciera por afuera, como bien aseguró después.  
  
Al entrar ambos "bandos" se hicieron hacia los lados, o lo que se podía decir los lados....  
  
James encendió la luz, mientras Sirius y Remus, claramente le pedían a "gritos" que quitara el hechizo, lo cual no hizo. Lily mientras tanto observaba la habitación donde ahora se encontraban, era una habitación cuadrada, no muy amplia, pero tampoco muy chica, había un escritorio en uno de los lados, junto con un poco de comida, y unas colchas y sabanas dobladas, también en la pared se veía un cuadro de un escudo Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos??- preguntó la pelirroja curiosa  
  
-Ssshhh!!- le dijo débilmente James y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, el chico estaba parado frente a la pared, al parecer viendo hacia fuera.-Mira!!-dijo en un susurro a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo sin que "nadie" la viese.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando??- pregunto Frank, haciendo que Lily se sorprendiera.  
  
-Ahí vienen McGonagall, y Ryddle- anunció Alice - todos callados.  
  
-Jaja!- susurro James - como si alguien pudiera hablar - y miro hacia los cuatro que no hablaban, pero seguían peleando a señas.  
  
La chica Gryffindor se acerco a donde estaba James, el cual le indicó que mirara hacia fuera por la pared, la cual parecía tener un tipo de ventana, que James aseguró no se veía desde afuera.  
  
-Profesor Ryddle.... ¿no ha visto a algún chico o chica por aquí??- pregunto la profesora de transformaciones, que parecía desorientada.  
  
-Lo mismo le iba a preguntar profesora, escuche unos gritos y pensé que encontraría a algún alumno por aquí- contesto el maestro de ojos negros.  
  
-Mmmmm..... Tal vez fue Peeves.... tendré que hablar con Dumbledore y... ¿Profesor?-  
  
El nuevo profesor de DCAO se había quedado viendo hacia la pared donde estaban los chicos escondidos, haciendo que tres de los que estaban observando dieran un paso atrás.  
  
-No puede ser.... no puede vernos....- susurro James extrañado  
  
Entonces sintió que alguien se posaba a un lado de él, pensó que era Sirius, o Remus, que también estaban asombrados, pero al voltear se encontró con Zwe, la chica miraba hacia fuera directamente al maestro, toco la pared de piedra y...  
  
-¿¿¿¿Profesor????- pregunto la profesora de nuevo.  
  
-Eh??, perdone- dijo volviendo su cara hacia su compañera - solo estaba pensando, mejor será que regrese a mi trabajo.... con su permiso-  
  
- Pase- contesto la profesora, viendo irse a su compañero de trabajo, quien segundos antes parecía haber caído en trance.  
  
Zwe había vuelto a la realidad pero estaba pensativa. James asegurándose de que la profesora McGonagall ya no estuviera abrió la puerta de nuevo dejó que todos salieran y deshizo los hechizos, antes asegurándoles que si gritaban los volverían a hechizar.  
  
-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Sirius a James, el cual se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No nos podía ver... creo que solo nos sentía- dijo Zwe pensativa - pues si nos hubiera visto nos hubiera entregado- contesto a la mirada de interrogación de sus amigas.  
  
-Pero.... cómo lo sabes?- interrogó de nuevo Remus  
  
-Mmmm.... no lo se, fue algo raro.... fue como si me estuviera mirando.... pero.... no lo estaba haciendo, había una pared muy gruesa enfrente, no pudo hacerlo- dijo la chica para convencerse.  
  
-Cuando te pusiste en la pared, fue como si estuvieras hablando con él- sentenció James-como si se entendieran....-  
  
-Vamos Potter!.. no creerás.... había una pared muy gruesa,- intervino Lily - como sea no importa, lo que importa es que no estamos castigados.... ahora que recuerdo, ¿qué rayos hacen ustedes dos aquí?- dijo la chica preguntando a los chicos mayores  
  
-¿Qué no se puede visitar a los amigos??- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa - esta bien, esta bien.... yo vine por que necesito un libro que vi en la biblioteca, para un trabajo-  
  
-Y yo.... vine por lo mismo.... Hogwarts es la biblioteca mas grande que conozco- contesto el chico, llamado Frank  
  
-Mmmm..... y de casualidad no vienen juntos??- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa picara  
  
-Mmmm... este.... esto.... no- dijeron los dos chicos sonrojados, a los que Sirius soltó una carcajada  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA-  
  
-Vamos Black, Alice no esta tan loca como para....- Mina no pudo terminar por que Alice la miraba con una cara que decía claramente: "no sigas si no quieres quedar mal", lo cual significaba que su ex-compañera si tenía algún plan romántico con alguien, no precisamente con Frank Longbottom, pero si tenía algo con alguien.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- el momentáneo silencio de Mina hizo que la carcajada de Black fuera en aumento, hasta que James lo amenazo con volverlo a hechizar.  
  
-Padfoot quieres otro hechizo???- preguntó James mirando al mencionado amenazadoramente. - Ahora bien.....- dijo después de que el ojiazul se callara.  
  
-Si, ahora bien... nosotras nos vamos - interrumpió Lily, quien ya no deseaba seguir cerca de los chicos (N/A: no deseaba caer en los "encantos de James Potter", quien fuera ella)  
  
-Lil, no debes decirles algo??- pregunto divertida Alice, mientras que Mina se descubría sonriendo pícaramente, y Zwe y Marion miraban a la chica con ojos asesinos.-Y ustedes también chicas!!- dijo mirando a las otras tres, que de inmediato aumentaron sus miradas de muerte.  
  
-Esta bien.... gracias!- sentenció Mina  
  
-Si, gracias por haber tirado mis cosas- Dijo Marión  
  
-Y hacer que casi nos descubran- terminó Zwe  
  
-No fue....- Sirius iba a replicar.  
  
-Padfoot - intervino James - no deseamos que McGonagall nos descubra, después gritas..... ya que estemos fuera de aquí-  
  
-Lily??- de nuevo preguntó Alice.  
  
-Ya va... ya va..... esta bien Potter, gracias por sacarnos de esta- la pelirroja suavizó la mirada, y bajó la voz hasta un susurro - y gracias por callar a Marion y a Lupin - y sonrió.  
  
Aquella sonrisa era mas de lo que James Potter hubiera pedido, pero el recibirla fue una sensación tan grande y tan extraña, que se sorprendió sintiéndose feliz gracias a esa extraña sensación, que a primer momento no pudo decir nada.  
  
-Gracias a ti por callar a Sirius y a Macht, (N/A: Zew se llama Zwe Macht) y por no empezar a pelearte conmigo ahí dentro- dijo tomándola delicadamente de un brazo y señalando la pared.  
  
-Entonces estamos a mano... por cierto- dijo de nuevo bajando la voz - no me caes del todo mal, solo cuando eres un aprovechado - y la chica se dirigió hacia sus amigas- Ahora si, Alice vienes? -  
  
-Esto....- dijo mirando a los chicos- creo que si.... Frank te veré en la biblioteca más tarde- y se volvió hacia sus amigas, las cuales la interrogaban con la mirada.  
  
-Frank nos vamos??? - dijo Sirius  
  
-Si, supongo que si - dijo este encogiéndose de hombros - James vienes?? - el chico de pelo negro se había quedado en shock (en la baba, para que se hace), desde que su compañera se había ido de ahí.  
  
-Eh!!! Que???- dijo distraído.  
  
-Vamos!!!- grito Sirius.  
  
Las chicas iban platicando cómodamente, o mas bien Alice las venía regañando, muy al pesar de las dos Slytherins, mientras que una de ellas seguía con la mente en el pasillo de donde venían.  
  
-Lil!?!?!?!... LILY EVANS!!- grito Mina.  
  
-que???- respondió esta.  
  
-Nos decías.....???  
  
-yo.... eh!!, no nada.  
  
-Se puede saber dónde estas???- pregunto Marion aún un poco enojada, Zwe estaba mas callada que nunca  
  
-Esto... yo lo siento- se sonrojo la aludida.  
  
-Amiga. James Potter no te conviene, lo sabes, es un aprovechado- dijo Mina de nuevo.  
  
-Quien lo dice....???- pregunto la pelirroja para sorpresa de todas-Alice se lleva bien con ellos, y a mi me pareció muy.... agradable... hoy- aclaro rapidamente.  
  
Las chicas solo atinaron a mirara la con una interrogación en la cara, hasta Zwe que estaba callada la volteo a ver con una cara de sorpresa, después de todo no era frecuente ver a Lily Evans enemiga de los aprovechados, (extiéndase de los merodeadores) hablar bien de uno de ellos.  
  
Los chicos, después de despertar a James de su sueño rosa, caminaron por el pasillo hacia los "jardines del castillo", burlándose del pobre Jamie.  
  
-James, en serio hermano, podríamos hacer que cayera a tus pies en minutos, solo déjame mover unos hilitos- decía Sirius a un James pensativo.  
  
-Sirius... ¿¿¿¿hacer caer a Lily Evans????... sería un milagro que saliéramos vivos del intento-decía Remus (N/A: y Peter???... jajajaja... hasta creen que sabe de chicas... el no opina)  
  
-James- interrumpió Frank- Te gusta mucho????-  
  
-Babea por ella- dijo Sirius.  
  
-James??- pregunto de nuevo Frank.  
  
-Si.... me gusta demasiado- contesto James cabizbajo.  
  
-Entonces, no sigas el consejo de ninguno de estos dos...-dijo señalando a Remus y a Sirius- lucha por ella con lo que tienes.... de preferencia no le mientas.... no te aproveches de las personas.... y se tú mismo, no intentes lucirte.... es mi consejo-terminó sonriente-y si sigue sin hacerte caso.... olvida salir con ella-dijo en son de broma.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Syringen: esto espero que te haya gustado el capítulo,.... una recomendación, debes de seguir los movimientos de las y los chicos al pie de la letra, no todo lo que aparenta ser cierto lo es... espero sigas leyendo mi ff y me sigas enviando reviwes.  
  
Roxy Black: amiga mía.... no te voy a adelantar nada, espero que sigas mandando reviews por que si no me pongo triste... y que te sigan gustando mis chapters..  
  
c-erika: espero te guste este capítulo tanto como el primero... saludos y gracias por el reviwe  
  
lAuRaOaLeJaNdRa: espero te siga gustando mi ff y sigas mandando reviews...  
  
Ya se, ya se es muy poco lo que respondo, pero les mando muchos saludos y les pido que sigan escribiéndome reviews.... Atte: Joy Evans 


	4. Besos y lobos en luna llena

Chicos y chicas... les presento el tan esperado... y deseado cuarto capítulo... que por cierto... nadie ha leído... solo yo... y nada más yo  
  
Capítulo 4: "Besos y Lobos en luna llena"  
  
-De tarea traigan una investigación sobre Legilimency y Occlumency, y sus usos-dijo el profesor Ryddle antes de que sus alumnos salieran, un viernes por la tarde - habrá prueba en dos semanas y practicaremos la próxima clase, para prepararlos-terminó poniendo sus ojos negros sobre sus alumnos.  
  
Esa tarde su última clase era DCAO junto con los Slytherins y el profesor Ryddle con su extraña preferencia hacia ellos, sin ser indulgente, (n/a: osease no es como Snape), y habían estado viendo el arte de entrar en la mente de otro, y evitar que entren en la tuya.  
  
Los merodeadores salieron junto con los demás, esperando por todos los medios alejarse de los Slytherins, sobretodo de las amigas de Lily, quienes desde el incidente con los profesores, hacía casi un mes, no habían cruzado ni una palabra, mala o buena, con ellos.  
  
-La clase estuvo de lo mejor, no lo creen chicos????- pregunto Peter entusiasmado-ese profesor Ryddle es de los mejores que hemos tenido-  
  
-Oh vamos Peter, es solo una clase más de DCAO con preferencia hacia los Slytherins y con un profesor raro-prosiguió molesto Sirius a quien no le gustaba que le encargaran tarea, los viernes. (NA: eso es inhumano... ¿a quién le gusta hacer tarea todo el fin de semana?)  
  
-Pad, no seas tan duro con Peter el solo decía lo que piensa, además tenemos que aceptarlo no es tan mal maestro, al menos no les da preferencia a los Slytherins-contestó James algo molesto-aunque me sigue pareciendo un poco raro-  
  
-En eso tienes razón Prongs-intervino el casi rubio, Remus-hay algo raro en ese profesor.... vieron como miraba a los Slytherins???-  
  
-Dirás a Zwe... porque yo no vi que mirara a otra parte, más que a ella- intervino Sirius apretando los dientes, como defendiendo algo que era suyo.  
  
-Hablando de Macht. ¿_?-preguntó Remus de nuevo-Entonces es ella con la que intentabas salir, y no me querías decir???-  
  
-Esto... yo... ya me voy- dijo Sirius corriendo hacia el comedor, pero antes de dar un paso más se le atravesó una escena que lo dejó inmóvil.  
  
Zwe junto con Marion se despidieron de Lily, quien les hizo una seña para aclararles que no importaba que se fueran con sus compañeros Slytherins, mientras que un poco alejados de ellas, a un lado de Bellatrix Black (la prima de Sirius) estaban Severus Snape, John Wilkes, Rosier, Mark Lestrange y Albert Avery, esperando a las chicas, riendo y bromeando entre ellos.  
  
Cuando las chicas se acercaron (entiéndase Marion y Zwe) se unieron a la broma, que esta ves trataba de los merodeadores:  
  
-¿Ya vieron la mirada de esos imbéciles?-preguntó Mark Lestrange en son de burla.  
  
-Si... al idiota de Potter se le nota que esta "enamorado" de la sangre sucia Evans-contestó Bellatrix-tiene celos de que...-pero la cortó una de sus amigas.  
  
-Bella, querida, cuidado con lo que dices de mi amiga quieres-intervino Zwe algo molesta y pareciendo serena-recuerda que Lily Evans es de mis mejores amigas, y no me gustaría tener que hacerte algo-  
  
-Diack... pensé que esa manía suya de juntarse con esa sangre sucia desparecería después de que no les sirviera, pero al parecer no es así-dijo John Wilkes asqueado.  
  
-Eso mi querido compañero, no te importa-intervino Marion coqueteándole a Wilkes-y creo que deberías de empezar a llamarla de mejor forma mi lindo amigo-dijo besándolo en una mejilla, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara, y provocara la risa de sus compañeros.  
  
-¿¿Solo para él hay beso??-preguntó Rosier coqueteándole a Marion, la cual solo puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a él solo haciéndolo creer que lo besaría, sin embargo, al final se dio la vuelta.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Marion-¿Por qué la insistencia de que nos quedáramos?  
  
-Solo deseábamos su compañía. ¿Qué eso no se puede?- pregunto Avery con una sonrisa  
  
-Es cierto, ya casi no nos hacen caso, por estar con esa.... - dijo Snape volviéndose hacia la oji-gris (Zwe), como reproche - ....Evans, y eso nos rompe el corazón -  
  
-¿A todos o solo a ti Sev?-intervino Bella, quien se divertía ridiculizando a los demás-Porque si por mi y Mark fuera ellas se pueden ir y nosotros nos la pasamos bien-  
  
-Pues sí, como se la pasan en un cuarto oscuro-intervino Marion al salvado de su amiga. (N/A: saben a que me refiero vdd???)  
  
-¿Que insinúas?-preguntó molesta la Chica (Bella)-Al menos yo tengo NOVIO algo que tú no has llegado a tener por coquetear con todos.... no me sorprendería si me dijeran que ya no eres virgen querida- -¿Y tú sí?-preguntó Zwe-Porque por lo que yo se.... tú no eres muy pura que digamos-Bella se iba poner a discutir pero un movimiento de Zwe la hizo parar-Pero. por favor, eso no importa mucho, después de todo somos Slytherins no? Además querida Bella no vine para discutir contigo.... como sea, los veo después, tengo que ir a la sala común, Marion vienes??? -  
  
-Si, después los vemos-contestó la aludida coqueteando de nuevo, a quién sabe quién, y adelantándose a su compañera.  
  
Zwe se movió para seguirla, pero alguien la tomó delicadamente de un brazo, y la volteó hacia sí, encontrándose con los ojos negros más lindos que ella jamás encontró en otra persona. Esos ojos que la miraban con una ternura y a la vez con un toque de maldad que la hizo estremecerse, pero desear quedarse así. Él se le acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros y rozo sus labios (los de ella), haciendo que las burlas de sus compañeros aumentaran considerablemente, entonces la soltó y la miró con una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad, lo que más enfadaba a Zwe.  
  
Ésta a causa del shock, por unos segundos no reaccionó, pero después lo abrazó por el cuello y fue ella quien lo besó rápidamente y sin esperar su reacción se fue. Al mirara hacia atrás se dio cuenta que los merodeadores estaban cerca y le dirigió, a Snape, una mirada que dejaba muy en claro que no le gustaban los juegos de su "compañero", sobretodo si se trataba de usarla en contra de los Gryffindors. (N/A: por si no esta muy claro, Snape la utilizó para poner celoso a el precioso Sirius, y restregarle en al cara que él la tenía a ella)  
  
Sirius mientras tanto, vio la escena con los ojos como platos (en sentido figurado), estaba boquiabierto, y si no fuera por James, quien al ver la escena lo tomo de los hombro por precaución, este hubiera saltado en contra del grupo de su "querida" prima y hubiera torturado a Snape hasta matarlo (N/A: ese Sirius si que es violento no?, después se compondrá no se preocupen). Los merodeadores se encargaron de sacar al ojiazul de ahí, mientras veían como el pelo grasiento de Snape se burlaba de ellos.  
  
-Maldito pelo grasiento!!-gritó furiosos Black, al dar la vuelta en el corredor-ES UN ESTÚ...  
  
-¡¡¡Sirius!!!-intervino James-¡Contrólate!... ya sabías que esos dos tenían algo que ver-  
  
-¿Entonces es cierto que intentas salir con Zwe Macht?-preguntó de nuevo Remus mirándolo burlonamente-En las que te metes Padfoot-  
  
-Si Padfoot, esto si es un problema-intervino Peter-mira que fijarte en la Slytherin mas complicada, que además es de las mejores amigas de Evans (quien nos odia), y novia del pelo grasiento??.... eso es un problema muy, muy grande... mejor que se te olvide-a esto el ojiazul solo gruño de una forma que Pettigrew prefirió callarse.  
  
-Padfoot... te lo dije, "ELLA" esta fuera de tu alcance.... como dice Wormtail olvídate del asunto- intervino de nuevo James.  
  
-No... no puedo- dijo el ojiazul muy a su pesar-No se que tiene esa chica, pero.... uff-suspiró cansado-Es linda, rebelde, divertida, bonita, inteligente, hermosa y es la única chica que me ha interesado y no me hace caso, además de ser hermosa-  
  
-Notaste que dijiste la palabra bonita y sinónimos 4 veces???-preguntó Remus  
  
- ¬_¬  
  
-Mira Sirius. si quieres seguir con esto adelante, pero. tal vez solo estés TAN interesado en ella solo porque no te hace caso. y para quitarle algo más a Snape- terminó el casi rubio  
  
-En serio no es eso.-contestó Sirius de nuevo-.es solo que. creo que estoy ENAMORADO-dijo poniendose rojito. (que lindo!!!! *u*)  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- los tres amigos del merodeador se echaron a reír-  
  
-Eh! ¿De qué se ríen?-  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA..... Sirius Black enamorado ??..... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -  
  
-Vamos, esto es en serio- refunfuño el aludido-en verdad que Zwe me trae vuelto loco.-  
  
-Jajaja... esta..jaja.. esta bien- se tranquilizo Potter y tranquilizo a los demás-te creemos Pad... pero en serio hermano, te lo aconsejo, olvida a Zwe Macht....-a esto lo que recibió fue un gruñido mas de su amigo.  
  
Se fueron a la Sala Común, para dejar sus libros, y después bajaron al GC (GC: Gran Comedor), para comer algo, esperaban que a Sirius se le bajara el mal humor. Al bajar notaron que el casi rubio no estaba del todo bien como intentaba aparentar, después de todo era día de luna llena, y el joven licántropo no podía evitar los estragos de la futura transformación.  
  
Los chicos hicieron que su amigo comiera de todo, aunque Lupin se rehusó terminantemente, Sirius hizo que a empujones comiera de todo un poco "así estarás fuerte para la salida nocturna", había dicho el ojiazul radiante de felicidad...  
  
-Además hoy mas que nunca quiero salir. tal vez deberíamos de considerar el entrar a Hogwarts y armar un escándalo a los Slytherins- dijo Padfoot sonriendo malévolamente.  
  
-Sirius!!- lo miro el licántropo enojado.  
  
-Era broma... era broma-se apresuró a decir el travieso merodeador-Aunque en verdad estaría bien un escarmiento-  
  
-Black!!... compórtate quieres???... el que la chica que te guste te cambiara por un Slytherin, no te da derecho a querer matarlo-rectifico el casi rubio en son de burla.  
  
-Si, si.... búrlate si quieres, pero ya veras cuando te suceda-  
  
Salieron del GC y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la SC (SC: Sala Común) a esperar la hora de partida del licántropo. Remus respiró profundamente y se despidió con un triste "nos vemos luego" saliendo por el retrato.  
  
James parecía preocupado, algo no andaba bien, era un presentimiento de angustia que lo estaba molestando desde hacía ya un mes, pero la respuesta al ¿por qué? O al ¿qué esta mal? No llegaba, ni parecía llegar pronto, así que con un suspiro y un movimiento de cabeza se deshizo de ese presentimiento, "por hoy" se dijo "solo por hoy".  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Prongs estaba muy callado, algo le pasaba..... si, era definitivo algo le pasaba, él era su mejor amigo desde hacía mucho, a él no lo podía engañar, algo estaba mal.... algo le molestaba a su amigo, pero conociéndole no le diría nada ni contestaría las preguntas hechas. Remus también lo había notado aunque el casi rubio lo negara también estaba preocupado por algo, pero al igual que James no diría nada, tendría que husmear por ahí y descubrir la verdad de sus amigos. Peter???... bueno Peter era solo Peter, también se debió haber dado cuenta, pero si lo hizo lo disimula muy bien.... James suspira y mueve la cabeza como alejando un pensamiento desagradable, entonces es mi oportunidad para preguntar.... y lo hago...  
  
-Prongs???, ¿qué pasa amigo?- pregunto esperando una respuesta negativa  
  
-Nada Padfoot... no te preocupes, ya deberíamos irnos no??-pregunta evadiendo la respuesta, siempre lo hace, pero no me preocupa, después me enterare, siempre pasa.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Los merodeadores se levantan y se echan la capa de James para que nadie los descubra, salen de la SC y se adentran por los pasillos de Hogwarts, obscuros, silenciosos... tétricos.... pero ellos ya los conocen como si fuera su casa, y sí, ¿por qué no? Esa era su casa.  
  
Salen a la noche estrellada y piden con una señal a la pequeña rata, que se transforme, esta lo hace y toca el nudo del sauce; los otros dos se convierten en animales, y pasan al estrecho pasadizo que llega a la tan famosa "casa de Remus", o cuartel general de los merodeadores. Ya dentro, dejan la capa por ahí tirada, se encuentran con su amigo, ya irreconocible, "pobre" James siempre a admirado la fortaleza de Remus, como soportar algo así?.  
  
El joven Grim, salta enzima del licántropo, quién a su vez le responde el saludo con unos ojos centellantes de felicidad.... era definitivo, ese licántropo necesitaba de sus amigos....  
  
El Sirius, como el gran Grim imponente como siempre y el casi rubio ahora un lobo se divierten peleando mientras que James, en su forma de venado plateado, entra en la lucha, llevándose un escarmiento al verse rodeado por dos especies de perro; pide ayuda a la rata quien esta riendo arriba de un sillón, pero esta solo se ríe más, es entonces cuando los tres merodeadores se miran felices y saltan en contra, ahora de la pequeña rata, que por cierto escapa de nuevo.  
  
-"nota mental: vengarnos cuando estemos en la forma humana"-se dicen los tres merodeadores al mismo tiempo, chispeando de alegría.  
  
El Grim, con sus ojos azules, característicos del rompecorazones de Sirius Black, anuncia querer salir dando saltitos alrededor de la casa, mientras que el licántropo, aunque desea salir, su sentido "común" le dice que no salga, y se quede dentro sin hacer daño a nadie.  
  
James lo piensa un poco y decide desobedecer un poco a su sentido común, -"después de todo nunca a pasado nada malo"- piensa y se acerca a la salida.  
  
-"No... yo no salgo"-reniega el licántropo con sus ojos y un gruñido, pero antes de que otra cosa suceda, se lanza en contra de la salida, para seguir al ciervo plateado que abre la marcha. - "Después de todo, nunca pasa nada"- se dice así mismo, para convencerse.  
  
-"siiiiiii!!!!..... siiiiii!!... ea ea!!!!..... Salida nocturna al bosque..... salida nocturna al bosque- el perrazo negro que cierra la marcha sigue brincando, pero ahora mas divertido que nunca, a lo que sus amigos solo se miran y se dicen -"nunca cambia"- con ese lenguaje, tan peculiar, que solo los merodeadores pueden entender, ese lenguaje de saber completamente todo lo que el otro piensa y viceversa, de entender todo lo que los amigos sienten, de simplemente leer sus ojos....  
  
Los animagos siguen paseando por ese bosque, ese bosque que su director les prohíbe, pero que al ser animales pueden explorar a su gusto, antes iban cerca del pueblo, pero desde que Remus estuvo a punto de morder a un mago, esa idea fue descartada completamente. Sirius había sido el que había sufrido más con esa separación, pero después de un tiempo lo superó, después de todo no era un asesino, no le deseaba ni la muerte ni la enfermedad de licantropía a nadie.... bueno, tal vez a algún Slytherin de pelo grasiento, pero no era nada de que preocuparse.  
  
Los cuatro (Peter se les había unido para salir), caminaban entre los árboles, a veces aullando a la Luna, a veces solo saltando (eso solo lo hacía Sirius) de emoción. Al llegar a un claro en el bosque, se propusieron descansar un poco, claro!!, sin dejar de vigilar al licántropo, quien también parecía cansado y jugaba sentado con la cola de su amigo.  
  
James miraba alrededor, había algo extraño en el ambiente, que seguro Sirius y Lupin notaron, pues de un momento a otro ambos perros se levantaron y empezaron a olfatear. Sirius profirió un aullido de "peligro", mientras que Moony se lanzaba corriendo hacia la oscuridad del bosque.  
  
Los tres merodeadores faltantes corrieron, detrás de su amigo, sabían que si el casi rubio sabía que había atacado a alguien jamás se lo perdonaría, tenían que evitarlo, tenían que detener a la bestia que tenían casi al frente.... correr, correr.... un brinco.... un poco más... ya esta, listo, los dos grandes animales lograron controlar a su amigo, estaba muy enojado, pero, al menos no había dañado a nadie.... pero... ¿quién podría estar en el Bosque a esas horas??... debían de ser las 4:00 de la mañana.  
  
¿Quién podría estar? La pregunta resonaba en el aire, sin que los merodeadores tuvieran que hacerla, el trío que estaba conciente miró hacia adelante, a unos escasos metros, en un claro, estaban un grupo de brujos encapuchados, todos mirando hacia otro, que parecía el jefe. No estaba claro lo que decían, pero se escuchaban como murmullos de educación... o de miedo???.  
  
Los merodeadores se quedaron estáticos unos momentos, si interrumpían a los desconocidos, podrían hacerles daño, y ¿¿¿cómo le explicarían a todo Hogwarts el estar en el bosque a esas horas???, no, no podían moverse, no debían moverse, debían seguir ahí hasta que se fueran esos hombres extraños ¿serán hombres?.  
  
-Todo va mejorando, los jóvenes son muy entusiastas... sus mentes son tan.... frágiles- dijo el que parecía el jefe-solo me faltan unos detalles, y realizaremos el ataque frontal-  
  
-Mi Lord-exclamó una de las personas, que parecía muy joven-¿cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento? El ministerio esta confundido, yo sugeriría un ataque frontal, ahora-exclamó más excitado de lo que debió, según pensó James.  
  
-Mi fiel seguidor, espera un poco más, solo un poco más... te aseguro que también deseo lo que tú pero hay que esperar-contestó de nuevo, el primer hombre-ahora bien, pueden irse, y mantengan la paciencia un poco más. solo falta una cosa más-  
  
Los hombres se fueron alejando del claro, refugiándose en los oscuros árboles, a Hogsmeade, supuso James, después de todo si querían desaparecer no podían hacerlo por esos alrededores. Para suerte de los chicos nadie fue hacia donde estaban, solo se alejaban mas de ahí.  
  
El hombre que se quedo aún no se quitaba la capa y las sombras no dejaban ver ese rostro joven, pues eso denotaba la voz, aunque áspera y rencorosa, lo joven estaba impregnado en la voz. Pareció entrar en un trance, pues se quedo en medio del claro mirando las estrellas, susurrando cosas que los merodeadores no escucharon, por lo tanto decidieron irse, forcejeando con el Lobo ahora más molesto que nunca, intranquilos pero a salvo, decidieron irse, entrar a la casa de Remus e irse.....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Syringen: Espero, que te guste el capítulo y gracias por seguir mi consejo, espero haberte revuelto con este capítulo... pero lo digo para que tu agilidad mental se amejor.... espero te guste,... y sigue escribiendo r/r  
  
Kagome-Lamister: Espero con los próximos capis te quite la duda... aunque no lo creo... soy mala.... jajajajaja... ntc... espero te guste y sigas escribiendo....  
  
Roxy Black: Wuaajajajajajajajaja!!... el capitulo que te prometi..... wuajajajajajaja... espero te guste..  
  
c-erika: Gracias por escribirme,.... me siento halagada.... sigue escribiendo....  
  
Pao Bloom: Aquí esta el capítulo y espero que tu sigas mandando r/r. 


	5. De secretos a secretos

**_Me extendí un poquito..... jijijiiji, pero espero les guste.... imagínense en este capítulo hay muchos detallitos que nos harán comprender un poco más a los guapos merodeadores así también a las ya antes llamadas "hechiceras de Hogwarts", algún día sabrán porque les llamo así, y  entenderán que rayos pasa durante todo este ff.... me agrada ser la autora, solo yo y mi mente retorcida saben que va a pasar en los siguientes capis... y crean que ya tengo que pasara durante unos añillos más con los chicos (los merodeadores) y está de lo mejor...._**

****

**_Disfrútenlo............._**

**Capítulo 5 "De secretos a secretos"**

-¿Cómo rayos es que te besó?- decía casi a gritos la pelirroja frente a su amiga-¿Y estás enojada por eso?, ¿Porque te besó?... ¿Porque te besó el chico que te gusta??... no te  lo creo-decía más extrañada que nunca.

-Lil!!-reprochó Zwe.

Ese día parecía ir para largo, el día anterior Severus Snape la había "besado", pero después se había dado cuenta que solo la utilizaba, y al contarlo a sus amigas todas respondieron de la forma que pensó, Marion no le tomo mucha importancia y denunció que los "hombres son un asco", Mina solo frunció en ceño en son de desaprobación y Lily no se la podía creer que estuviera enojada, y ahora le tocaba explicar.

-Lil!!, ya te lo dije, solo me utilizó… me besó porque Black estaba ahí presente, no porque significara algo para él.- dijo la Slytherin molesta-Y me revienta que me utilicen, no soy una cosa Lil-.

-Está bien, está bien... pero... deberías hablar con él ¿no crees?-

-No Lil, porque si hablo con el sería como rogarle, y yo no le ruego a nadie-

-Bueno, bueno, haz lo que quieras, eres muy orgullosa ¿sabes?- dijo la pelirroja

-Lo se, pero tú harías lo mismo que yo.... créeme-contestó la oji-gris

-Bueno, no importa.... Marion ¿qué te pasa?, estas distraída- preguntó Lily

-¿Qué?... no nada- contesto la segunda Slytherin del grupo volviendo a la realidad, pues en esos momentos estaba en otro mundo, muy… muy alejada de la tierra.

-Vamos Marion ¿qué pasa?-dijo Mina del otro lado un poco preocupada por su amiga-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿vdd?-(N/A: que cursi)

-No, en serio nada-dijo la aludida escondiendo sus ojos de los de sus amigas, a lo que la Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw miraron a Zwe la que respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Marion…-reprochó Zwe-…creo que deberías decirlo, si te sientes tan mal sacarlo es lo mejor-

-Es solo que...-empezó la chica de ojos miel (entiéndase Marion)-Lo odio chicas!!!-dijo comenzando a llorar, esa era por mucho la peor parte de los días como ese, el ver llorar a Marion Verón, una Slytherin que aunque parecía fuerte, por dentro se derrumbaba fácilmente-Me siento muy mal... me siento sucia.... es lo peor.... lo odio!!!-dijo casi histérica.

-¿Quién fue el imbécil esta vez querida?-preguntó Mina frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla.

-Rosier!!!- y se tomo más fuerte al brazo de su amiga acurrucándose más-Lo odio!!... y ... y me odio, por ser así... no me controlo... odio todo esto... odio a todo el mundo... odio a mi padre... y a mi madre... y a todos!!!-sollozó aún más fuerte.

-Tranquila Marion, no nos gusta verte llorar... por favor-pidió la pelirroja triste y acercándose aún mas a sus amigas.

-No puedo Lil.... odio todo esto, odio a todo el mundo-dijo la chica llorando sin poder detenerse. 

-Marion.... tranquila todo pasará... si lo deseas solo dime y soy capaz de matar a ese idiota!!-dijo entre dientes Zwe abrazando a su amiga-Pero por favor... no nos gusta verte llorar-agregó casi llorando.

-Mira Marion.... juntas vamos a pasar esta prueba, ¿si?... lo que te hizo tu padre tienes que olvidarlo, tienes que detener todo esto, si no, sólo te destruyes y te lastimas a ti misma.... tu padre ya esta pagando, no es justo que tú pagues por él también-después del discurso de Mina, todas quedaron en silencio y esperaron a que pasara lo peor.

Marion venía de una familia reconocida en el mundo mágico, sin embargo el ser reconocido no significa que tengas modales ni moral. En el caso de Marion casi todo era muy bello, su padre y su madre eran felices y la querían mucho, el único problema era su hermana mayor: Elizabeth Verón, esa niña era muy feliz, muy alegre, amaba a todo el mundo, sin embargo a los 13 años todo cambió, y ella se volvió más hosca, orgullosa y lloraba casi todas la noches, y si le preguntabas que tenía no te respondía mas que con una mirada fría y malvada.

Cuando Beth se fue de su casa todo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo Marion la extrañaba muchísimo, y siempre que preguntaba por ella sus padres solo la ignoraban o argumentaban que tenían cosas que hacer y no le respondían. Marion siempre se preguntó porque su hermana había cambiado así, y cuando en la escuela le preguntaba, su hermana solo se daba la vuelta y no contestaba, sin embargo, la Slytherin (Marion) se enteró de por qué su hermana había cambiado de esa forma. Cuando llegó a los 13 años, el idiota, que se hacía llamar su "padre" abusó de ella… una pobre niña de 13 años… una niña a la que destruyó por completo, una chica que desde ese momento odió a todo el mundo. Fue entonces cuando supo por qué su hermana se había ido, para que el estúpido de su padre no le siguiera destruyendo la vida… y para que la idiota de su madre no la tachara de mentirosa… fue entonces cuando decidió gritar ..... odiar.... y simplemente gritar.

Marion le escribió a su hermana, quién inmediatamente la sacó de esa casa, y quien después explico que el imbécil de Gabriel Verón le había prometido no hacerle nada a su hermanita si ella se largaba de la casa y no decía nada, algo que al ver que su "padre" no cumplió, ella tampoco. Las dos jóvenes se fueron al Ministerio, y denunciaron al $%&#"$ de su "padre" y a su $%&%$· madre pues esta también era culpable, los castigaron a Azkaban unos meses, y después a la eliminación de su magia parcialmente. Ahora Marion y su hermana vivían solas, Beth estaba a punto de casarse a sus 22 años, pero Marion... Marion no lo había superado fácilmente y aunque esas noches asquerosas con su compañeros no le ayudaban para nada, si no que lo empeoraban todo, para ella eso era un trauma, que no podía controlar aún..... (N/A: pobrecita vdd??? )

Los merodeadores pasaban cerca del lago donde la chicas estaban, ajenos completamente a la conversación, tan deprimente de la jóvenes brujas quienes intentaban por todos los medios dejar de llorar. Remus acababa de salir de la enfermería, ese día se suponía debía seguir ahí, pues la persecución de la noche anterior había tenido frutos, sin embargo al casi rubio no le gustaba la enfermería, por lo tanto los merodeadores se encargaron de sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Quién crees que sería el hombre de ayer?-dijo Padfoot haciendo la pregunta que ninguno de los tres merodeadores deseaba hacer (N/A: Peter esta aún en la enfermería entreteniendo a la enfermera, para que Remus pudiera salir. Si desean que Peter salga más, mándenme un review diciendo que desean que Peter salga más, y así lo pondré más, lo prometo).

James suspiro cansado, definitivamente había estado pensando mucho esa pregunta

-No lo sé Padfoot, pero ese hombre helaba la sangre-dijo estremeciéndose un poco al recordar la noche de anterior.

-Aunque yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, creo que algo en ese hombre me resultó familiar.... algo en su olor.-intervino el casi rubio de repente-Fue extraño, fue como si lo conociera-

-Eso es imposible Moony, eso significaría que lo conocemos y yo no recuerdo a nadie con una voz tan rencorosa ni tan malvada.-repitió Sirius-Todos los hombres le tenían.... como respeto... no, respeto no era... más bien le tenían miedo-

-En eso tienes razón Padfoot… ese hombre infundía mucho miedo, y no conocemos a nadie que tenga ese tipo de… ¿poder? O_o-contestó James pensando.

-Si, puede ser, pero.... había algo extraño en él, mi instinto me lo dice.-respondió el casi rubio.

-¿Y vieron como entró en una especie de trance después de que los otros encapuchados se fueron?-preguntó Black de nuevo.

-Si… parecía hablar con alguien, o intentar comunicarse con alguien…  ¿no lo creen así?- pregunto James.

-Sí… y ¿qué significará eso del "ataque frontal"?... ¿serán algún tipo de ladrones?-preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

Remus no hablaba mucho, su forma de licántropo no lo dejaba recordar muchas de las cosas de las que hacía, gran parte de lo que recordaba eran instintos y olores, pero no recuerdos conscientes. Sin embargo, Sirius y James habían estado ahí, y aunque no podían descifrar muchas de los misterios de esos hombres podían hacer más conjeturas que su amigo licántropo.

-No me parecieron ladrones… más bien…- empezó James pero prefirió callarse lo que seguía a su frase era muy fuerte y algo, esperaba, imposible.

-…asesinos- terminó el licántropo más serio que nunca-eso es lo que creo, ahora la pregunta final sería ¿asesinos de quién?

Los merodeadores callaron y cada quien profundizó en sus pensamientos.... todos envolviendo el hecho de la noche anterior... todos preguntándose a su manera ¿quiénes eran esas personas? Y ¿de que trataría ese ataque frontal? Y ¿qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿por qué esperaba? Todas esas preguntas se arremolinaban en las cabezas de los tres merodeadores... y aunque no lo crean en la cabeza de Peter también, solo que este por miedo prefería mantenerse fuera del asunto....

-Chicos ¿por qué tan serios?- pregunto Peter acercándose y mirando hacia sus amigos quienes parecían más serios que nunca-Hey!!! Hola!?!?!?! ¿Hay alguien?- dijo ahora pasando su mano frente a sus amigos.

-Wormtail estate quieto... pareces idiota-dijo Sirius viéndolo con cara de "no tenías que saltar así para llamar la atención".

-¿Ahora yo soy el que parezco idiota?... perdona Padfoot, pero yo no era el que estaba como embobado-

-Ya le va... ya le va... dejen de pelear ¿quieren?-intervino James desesperado-Parecen niñas peleando por una muñeca.

-Déjalos Jamie, ya sabes que no cambiaran.... nunca lo harán- intervino el casi rubio-Además si no se pelearan no habría de quien reirse-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Nos estas diciendo payasos?-pregunto Sirius ofendido.

-Si-fue lo que contestó el licántropo simplemente, a lo que Potter sonrió igual (o más bien se burló), y propició que Sirius y Peter (N/A: sucia rata) fueran a parar encima de Moony y Prongs.

Los cuatro merodeadores cayeron por el césped y fueron a parar a un lado de un pequeño árbol donde había unos cuantos libros, y algo blando en el suelo....

-Quítense!!!... pesan mucho!!! Ahhh!!! Idiota me estas pisando!!!-gritó Mina desde debajo de Peter.

Los merodeadores, para desgracia (o será gracia????) suya fueron a caer exactamente a la sombra del árbol donde estaban Lily, Mina, Zwe y Marion, y para "mejorar" las cosas cayeron justamente encima de ellas. Mina estaba siendo aplastada por Peter, Marion estaba debajo de Remus, quien estaba completamente rojo, Sirius estaba en una situación comprometedora con Zwe mientras que Lily estaba con los pies encima de James, quien al venir girando la había tumbado pues era la única de pie. (N/A: me explique bien???).

-Lo... lo siento-dijo Peter quitándose de encima de Mina, antes de que la chica comenzara a mandar maldiciones.

-Pues más vale que lo hagas!- dijo la Ravenclaw enojada levantándose lo más rápido que pudo.

----------------------------------

-Hola Zwe-Sirius estaba más que embobado con la chica que estaba debajo de él, bastante pegada a su cuerpo-te ves muy linda hoy-

-Black, quítate ¿quieres?-contesto ésta cortando la inspiración de Sirius, a lo que él se le acerco un poco más.

---------------------------------

-Lo siento Lily-dijo James levantándose de un salto y dándole la mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias!!-contesto la chica aceptando la ayuda de James-¿Qué intentaban?... ¿matarnos?-siguió la oji-verde con una sonrisa en la cara.-.... y ¿desde cuando soy Lily?-

Ambos Gryffindors tenían una sonrisa en la cara, y ambos sabían que se gustaban, pero hasta ahora ninguno de los dos lo quería aceptar, bueno tal vez la que no lo quería aceptar era la pelirroja... pero bueno, el caso es que por algún motivo James supo que ese era su oportunidad para pedirle a la Lily que saliera con él.

-Desde que nos llevamos bien-contesto Potter simplemente.

-Nos llevamos bien, eh?-a la chica le estaba gustando ese juego-¿desde cuándo?-a lo que Potter solo respondió alzando los hombros.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo??... por favor- dijo James mirándola muy tiernamente, a lo que Lily no sabía que responder, por un lado le gustaba mucho el Gryffindor, pero por el otro le parecía demasiado arriesgado el salir con él, después de todo podría solo estar jugando con ella.... pero...

-Este... yo...-se sonrojo la pelirroja.

-Por favor... prometo intentar dejar de ser un patán... por favor-dijo casi suplicante. (N/A: dije casi, osease no completamente)

-Esta bien... si...-contestó la chica

--------------------------------

-Sirius... no te acerques-decía Zwe en son de advertencia, todavía debajo de Black.

--------------------------------

-Lo siento-dijo Remus simplemente e intentó levantarse de encima de Marion a como diera lugar, pero la Slytherin lo tomo de la camisa y lo hizo caer de nuevo-Verón ¿qué haces?

-Sabes Lupin no eres el espectro que creí que eras... de hecho diría que eres muy guapo-contestó la chica coqueteando con el casi rubio, y haciendo un intento de besarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el casi rubio se hizo para atrás sorprendido y Marion reaccionó empujándolo a un lado y dejando caer unas lágrimas-yo...yo...- la Slytherin sentía que le debía una explicación a Remus quien se veía sorprendido y serio, pero no podía decir nada... no podía

------------------------------

-Black... no lo intentes.... no lo hag...- Black, a pesar de los intentos de Zwe por quitarlo de encima, se había acercado a la Slytherin para besarla... y de hecho lo estaba haciendo. El beso al inicio fue algo sin sentido ya que Zwe no se lo correspondía y al contrario lo intentaba quitar a como diera lugar, pero después la chica había cedido y le correspondió el beso haciéndolo desesperado por parte de Sirius, como si llevara mucho intentando besarla lo que sorprendió a Zwe, pero después se hizo tierno y lento como si el Gryffindor creyera que si se movía con fuerza la podría lastimar o perder....

Entonces fue Zwe quien rompió el contacto, con los ojos al doble y algo asustada, pues ese beso había sido como si los sentimientos de Black se sintieran en su cuerpo, como si supiera exactamente que sentía aquel chico ojiazul.. y lo que sentía le asustaba.....

-----------------------------

-Yo... yo...-Marion seguía sin poder decir nada y seguía asustada por lo que había intentado hacer.... ella con un Gryffindor???... no, eso no podía ser....-yo...yo...

-Marion... ¿estás bien?-Mina había llegado al rescate de la Slytherin quien se veía muy pálida- Marion?!?!?!-dijo más fuerte y agitándola, mientras que Lupin se veía pálido y muy sorprendido-O rayos!!!-dijo la Ravenclaw dándose cuenta de la situación, a lo que les llamó a sus amigas-Lil... ¿qué rayos haces?.... ¿¡Zwe!?... vamonos!!!-grito y miró a sus amigas con una mirada significativa.

-Ya voy Mina-dijo la pelirroja recogiendo las cosas y disponiéndose a irse, hasta que algo la hizo volverse.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto James suplicante.

-Esto... mañana en... aquí... a las... a las 5:00 pm-dijo la oji-verde mirando hacia Zwe, que seguía aturdida y después de mirarla con cara de "muévete... o pretendes quedarte así todo el día", echó a correr detrás de su otras dos amigas.

Zwe sabiendo que si sus amigas la dejaban sola tendría que lidiar con los merodeadores y su curiosidad sin ayuda, así como podría estar en peligro. Pese a los esfuerzos de Sirius para dejarla en esa posición se levantó de un salto y dirigió una mirada gélida de "Slytherin de sangre pura" y salio corriendo (N/A: más bien huyendo para que se hace) detrás de sus amigas, que ahora llevaban a una Marion muy shockeada.

-Esa Ravenclaw es un demonio.... ¿vieron como casi me asesina?-dijo Peter muy indignado y molesto, mirando hacia las chicas que huían al castillo.

-Esa pelirroja definitivamente es lo más hermoso del mundo... o al menos de Hogwarts-suspiro James en una mundo de fantasía (N/A: que cursi diack!!!!)

-La bese!!!!... me beso!!!-Sirius estaba en otro mundo muy muy alejado de Hogwarts y de la tierra, estaba soñando y recordando el beso que hace unos minutos le había dado Zwe (N/A: para que se hace se lo robo *u*)- la bese.... fue... fue....-

Mientras que ellos miraban en sus mundos de felicidad, el casi rubio no estaba en esos momentos ahí tampoco, sin embargo al mundo a donde fue Lupin no fue a uno de fantasía, si no a uno de preguntas sin respuesta, donde ya agregaba una más. -¿Por qué Marion Verón, en ves de dejarlo ir lo atrajo así? Y ¿por qué después se quedó muda intentando explicar algo que no tenía que decir? ¿por qué?...

-Tendré que preguntarte Verón... yo no me quedo con la duda-dijo para si el licántropo.

$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

**lAuRaOaLeJaNdRa****: Gracias por seguir mi historia... espero este capítulo te haya gustado... y que sigas leyendo mis locuras... jajajajaja ;)**

**Pao**** Bloom: Hola!!!... jajajajajaja sinceramente????... Marion no es la chica muy muy muy mala, en este capítulo lo viste, es solo que la pobre tiene problemillas... por eso esta en Slytherin... pero.... espero que te guste es te capítulo... y que observes bien a Marion, por que es uno de mis personajes más queridos, aunque tampoco confiaría mucho en ella....**

**Syringen****: Como siempre me da mucho gusto que me escribas... espero este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi... aunque pensándolo bien, el mejor no es este... espero sigas mandando r/r, y que sigas leyendo mis locuras... si tienes alguna sugerencia solo dilo... y lo pensaré para ponerla... **

**oOaleblackmoonOo****: Hey!!!... espro sigas leyendo mi ff... y que me sigas mandando r/R por que si no me voy a poner triste... jajajajaja ;)**

**NOTA: Esto es información muy importante... me voy a Oaxaca 5 días.. y no voy a poder subir el siguiente capítulo hasta como dos o tres semanas, asi que espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y que si tienen sugerencias me las manden, para tomarlas como opción.... **

**Atte****: Joy Evans**

**PD: Por los que quieran saber me llamo Iza Vázquez.... ;)**


	6. Una cita

**Capítulo 6: "Una cita"**

-Padfoot..... Sirius..... BLACK!!!-dijo gritando el casi rubio hacia uno de sus mejore amigos-¿Qué rayos te pasa??... regresa a la realidad.... Black!!!... Black!!!-dijo de nuevo el casi rubio-Eres totalmente un caso perdido-dijo dándose por vencido y volviéndose hacia James, que ese día se veía un poco nervioso- Prongs ¿estas bien?-

-Eh??...- dijo el mencionado, dando un respingo-Oh lo siento Moony... estoy bien... solo un poco nervioso-dijo de nuevo mirando hacia el fuego, que crepitaba en la chimenea de la SC de Gryffindor.

Octubre ya había llegado (N/A: desde hace como un capítulo jaja), y los días no habían cambiado mucho, sin embargo ese día estaba con mucho viento y nubes que amenazaban con lluvia. James había pensado que sería un perfecto domingo soleado y con una linda charla con Lily Evans a la sombra de un árbol, pero como el tiempo es caprichoso y los días no son planeados a James las cosas le habían empezado mal desde que se levantó.

Primero que nada se levanto muy temprano por la emoción, después se encontró que Sirius estaba en una especie de trance sobrehumano y cuando quiso hablar con él, este solo sonrió bobamente y no le respondió por nada del mundo. Después de esto, se había dado cuenta que el día lo que menos estaba era soleado, y para colmo Lily no se había aparecido por la SC desde la noche anterior, o él no la había visto (que era lo que esperaba).

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a ustedes dos?-preguntó Remus algo molesto.

-Nada Moony, es solo que Pad esta como bobo por que ayer beso a Zwe Match.... y James esta así por que va a salir con Evans-contesto Peter-ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué estas TÚ así?-

-¿Yo?... yo estoy normal-contesto el casi-rubio a la defensiva.

-¿Tú? o_O... sí, tú casi-rubio desabrido... has estado desde ayer metido en tus pensamientos más de lo acostumbrado-dijo Peter.

-A eso... no, no me pasa nada, solo estoy pensando en temas que ustedes no les importa-

-¿Qué tipo de temas?-preguntó de repente James, que había vuelto de su nerviosismo.

-Ah! James ya despertaste!?!-preguntó Remus intentado cambiar de tema

-Sí, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que TÚ Remsie no nos quieres contar sobre algunos temas, los cuales ya me intrigaron y quiero saber-contestó James sonriendo al ver nervioso a su amigo -a ver Remus ¿qué temas son esos? –

-Ninguno... olvídalo... no es importante-contestó el aludido.

-¿No es importante y te la has pasado en las nubes desde ayer?-preguntó Peter.

-No me la he pasado en las nubes los que hacen eso son estos dos locos-dijo señalando a James y Sirius.

-Vamos Loony... no nos mientas ¿en quien piensas?-preguntó Black saliendo de su ensimismamiento unos segundos.

-¿Black?... ¿estás despierto?...- preguntó Remus algo asombrado

-Sí, bueno… solo que me preguntaba si el casi-rubio desabrido ya se habría enamorado o si el buen Prongs me haría el favor de hacer que Evans convenza a Zwe de salir conmigo... jijiji... se podría amigo??? *u*-

-Convenenciero ¬_¬-contestó James "indignado" (N/A: seamos realistas James no se enojaría por una tontería así)-No creo que te puede ayudar Pad... porque si se lo pido a Lily podría pensar que solo la utilizo, y no quiero que piense eso....-

-Vamos Prongs!!! Por favor!!!- dijo Sirius suplicante.

-PAD, definitivamente Prongs tiene razón… en la primera cita no le va a pedir nada a Lily, es obvio que pensaría que la utiliza-intervino Remus

-Moony, cállate ¿quieres? En unos momentos más vas tú, querido amigo mío-contestó en tono amenazador Black, a lo que el licántropo puso los ojos en blanco y decidió salir de escena.

-Mientras ustedes discuten, yo mejor me voy... tengo tarea que hacer y no quiero presionarme más tarde, así que "adieu" nos vemos más tarde-dijo el casi-rubio saliendo de la sala común antes de que los demás lo atraparan y le volvieran a preguntar tonterías.

El joven licántropo caminaba sin ningún verdadero rumbo, era claro que no tenía tarea que hacer, ya la había hecho toda, pero con tal de que sus amigos no le estuvieran preguntando nada, se había inventado la excusa. Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts siempre lo hacía reirse, pues a cada paso que daba recordaba las travesuras de sus amigos en contra de los Slytherins, y a veces en contra de si mismos. 

¿Como era posible que ese fuera su último año? ¿Cómo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? James por ejemplo: tendría su primera cita, con una chica, en la cual estuviera nervioso. Sirius, bueno a Sirius jamás se le había visto tan clavado con una chica, menos con una Slytherin; Peter, Peter no había cambiado mucho, tal vez era más abierto y ya no era tan bobo como antes; y él… él no había cambiado… en realidad si lo había hecho, había encontrado amigos que lo aceptaban como era, había vuelto a reír y a interesarse por la vida.

Como detestaba tener que dejar la escuela, su segundo hogar y su refugio... "¿qué haría después de salir de ahí?... ¿qué...". Algo había llamado su atención: 

-Suéltame Rosier!!!- decía una chica intentando separarse de un joven alto robusto y de pelo negro-me lastimas imbécil!!!-grito más fuerte Marion Verón con cara de dolor.

-No creo que tanto, como tu lo haces linda-contesto el chico sarcástico- sabes que me hace mucho daño que jueguen con migo y solo me utilices cariño-

-Suéltame YA!!!.... AY!!!-grito de nuevo de dolor la chica Slytherin, intentando impedir que Rosier la besara- estas tomado imbésil????- pregunto la chica con cara de asco- después hablamos... quítate!!! AY!!!!-

Rosier la estaba intentando besar, cuando un movimiento extraño de este en un intento de tocarla los hizo caer al suelo él sobre ella, algo que en definitiva le dolió a Mario, ya que la caída había sido bastante fuerte (a demás de tener que soportar el peso de Rosier encima de ella).

-No quieres repetir lo de la otra noche pequeña serpiente???- dijo Rosier sonando amenazador.

-No me toques maldito estúpido!!!- grito con furia Veron intentando quitarse al Slytherin de encima.

-Vamos pequeña, se que deseas estar con migo de nuevo.... ven acá!!- dijo Rosier apretándola más contra si y de nuevo acercándose para besarla, pero esta ves si logró hacerlo.

El beso era enfermizo, pero que podía hacer ella en contra de un monigote como él... tenía que hacer algo... golpearlo, o no se cualquier cosa... le asqueaba estar bajo ese engendro de nuevo... le hacía recordar tantas cosas malas... tanto dolor... tenía que separarlo.

-Quítate!!!-grito furiosa la Slytherin e intentó quitarlo de encima, sin tener ningún resultado... segundos después la joven estaba a punto de llorar de la desesperación, pero algo hizo que Rosier dejara de poner presión... de hecho ya no lo sentía encima de ella, abrió los ojos y no dio crédito a lo que vio. Lupin, un Gryffindor, estaba dando un golpe a Rosier, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo y se tomó la cara.

-¿¿Estas bien??-pregunto el Gryffindor algo cohibido tendiéndole una mano a la Slytherin que lo veía ahora con cara de no entender-Yo... no podía dejar que lastimaran a una mujer... no de esa manera-el chico no sabía por qué defendía a una Slytherin, pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que nadie lastimara a una mujer de esa manera, no mientras podía impedirlo.

La Slytherin tomo la mano de Remus, se levanto con ayuda de esta (la mano) y lo miro con cara de agradecimiento, hasta que Rosier se volvió a parar lanzándose en contra de los dos jóvenes ahora de pie, Marion empujo a Remus hacia atrás, y ella también se hizo hacia atrás dejando así que Rosier pasara entre los dos. El Slytherin se volvió y fue en contra de Remus, pero Marion resultó más rápida y se puso frente al Gryffindor y golpeo a Rosier en el estomago con un "Expelliarmus", haciendo que este se retorciera y cayera de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- intervino el profesor Ridley llegando por uno de los pasillos, y viendo a Rosier tirado en el suelo-¿Quién golpeo a su compañero?-preguntó de inmediato.

-Yo lo hice profesor-dijo Remus, antes de que Marion respondiera-El imbécil está borracho, y trató de dañar a Verón, yo sólo le di su merecido-

-Y después lo desarme yo porque intentó golpear a Lupin, y no pude más que regresarle el favor a mi compañero Gryffindor, aquí presente... después de todo lo hubiera destrozado si no hubiera intervenido- replico Marion cambiando su expresión de agradecimiento a superioridad.

-¿Y debo asumir que su compañero intento dañarla de verdad?-contestó Ridley de nuevo.

-Con todo respeto, puede asumir lo que desee profesor, sin embargo, es cierto lo que Lupin dice, el idiota de Rosier se puso borracho, e intento hacerme daño-dijo Marion sin expresión alguna.

-Esta bien... pueden irse a sus salas comunes, sin embargo, después aclararemos esto los cuatro, cuando Rosier se encuentre en mejor estado-agregó Ridley levantando a Rosier y llevándolo a la enfermería.

Marion se quedo mirando hacia donde desaparecía el profesor y su compañero. Al voltear se encontró con el rostro de Lupin mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?... ¿Necesitas algo más Lupin?- dijo algo tosca, después de todo aunque el chico la salvo seguía siendo un Gryffindor.

-No... solo me preguntaba, ¿qué quería Rosier contigo?.... ¿y qué pasó ayer en el árbol?-dijo Remus yendo directamente al punto.

-Rosier solo quería molestar, y respecto a lo del árbol... eso no te importa Lupin... eres demasiado curioso ¿sabes?-dijo esto y prefirió salir de escena huyendo del Gryffindor, sabiendo que al chico si le importaba, después de todo había intentado besarlo. 

Lupin se quedo observando a la Slytherin huir de él y por alguna extraña razón una sonrisa apareció en su cara, lo que a él mismo le sorprendió muchísimo.

-Así que no me quieres contestar eh???.... ya veremos Marion Verón... ya veremos, nadie deja con la duda a un merodeador... nadie- y diciendo esto el licántropo se dio media vuelta y camino sin rumbo fijo y con media sonrisa en la cara.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

James daba vueltas por la SC de Gryffindor esperando que las 4:45 de la tarde llegaran y partir así al árbol donde vería a la pelirroja más linda de todo Hogwarts. Sirius mientras tanto estaba escribiendo algo en la mesa más cercana, y Peter se había ido a buscar algo de comer. 

Los ojos de James volvían constantemente hacia el reloj, hasta que Sirius en un impulso de desesperación lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo sentarse:

-Jamie.. amigo mío, yo se que deseas que ya sea la hora, pero por favor... me estas desesperando!!!!-dijo en un gruñido-estoy intentando concentrarme en una carta... podrías dejar de mirar el reloj frenéticamente???-pregunto ahora más dulce.

-¿Para quién es la carta??- pregunto James intentando dejar de pensar por un momento en la pelirroja 

-Para mi hermosa Zwe... espero me conteste-dijo volviéndose hacia la mesa y escribiendo de nuevo- por cierto, tu reloj esta atrasado como 30 minutos, así que si quieres llegar temprano más vale que corras- contesto de nuevo el animago con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?- James salió corriendo de la SC tirando a Peter que llegaba con comida.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?-preguntó Peter recogiendo algunos pastelillos que se le habían caído

-Le dije que su reloj estaba atrasado 30 minutos... y se puso como histérico- dijo Sirius alzando los hombros.

-¿y lo estaba?... digo, ¿el reloj estaba atrasado?, porque en mi reloj aún son las 4:25 pm-

-*u*- Sirius sonrió levantando la cara de la carta-¿tú crees que sería capaz de mentirle a Prongs? (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo)-preguntó "inocentemente".

-Si-contesto simple Peter, a lo que los dos estallaron de risa al recordar la cara de James cuando salió de la SC creyendo que ya era tarde.

James corría por los pasillos creyendo que ya era tarde para verse con Lily y que seguramente estaría enojada. Cinco pasos antes de llegar a la puerta del castillo se dio de bruces con el director Albus Dumbledore.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo James desde el suelo- en serio, lo siento... es solo que voy tarde-

-Si, de eso me pude percatar, pero.... ¿a dónde va con tanta prisa señor Potter?- pregunto el director con media sonrisa-¿a hacer alguna otra broma en contra de algún compañero?- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-porque de ser así, me temo que lo tendré que retrasar para que no logre su cometido-

-No profesor... como me cree capaz de planear una broma en contra de alguno de mis compañeros??-pregunto haciéndose el ofendido, a lo que los dos, Gryffindor y director  soltaron unas leves carcajadas.

-Y bien James... entonces ¿cuál es la prisa???... si no es indiscreción- pregunto mirando a los ojos al chico, quien de repente enrojeció un poco

-Llego tarde a una cita profesor-dijo con media sonrisa y algo cohibido.

-Así que la Srita. Evans acepto salir con usted-contestó el profesor divertido-¿a qué hora??- preguntó de nuevo, intentando hacer que James se sintiera menos cohibido.

-A... a las 5:00-James estuvo a punto de preguntar como sabía que saldría con Lily, pero supuso que el director le respondería como siempre: "en este castillo las noticias vuelan rápido", así que se abstuvo de preguntar.

-Pero Sr. Potter, a penas son las 4:30 pm... ¿no cree que va demasiado temprano al punto de encuentro?-pregunto el profesor, haciendo que el chico de pelo azabache levantara la cabeza y murmurara un: "Sirius te voy a matar", bastante audible para el director- Oh!!!... ya veo la situación, parece que el Sr. Black le jugo una de sus bromas... o será que ¿quiere llegar temprano para preparar algo para la Srita.?-preguntó como una indirecta.

-Gracias!!! Profesor... eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba.... preparar algo.. lo veo después profesor, tengo que hacer justamente lo que dijo- dijo al Gryffindor y dando media vuelta se dirigió a las cocinas.

-Adiós James- dijo el director más por cortesía que porque el chico lo estuviera escuchando- (suspiro)... nunca pierda esa fuerza Sr. Potter... porque algún día la necesitaremos todos-

James corría por un pasillo con muchos bodegones pensando que realmente el director era un genio, y que tendría que agradecerle a Sirius más tarde, después de todo si no fuera por él, no se hubiera topado con el director y no estuviera en esos momentos preparando algo para la pelirroja.

Llego a un bodegón especialmente grande, y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, en seguida la cocina estuvo a su disposición, así como 3 o 4 elfos que solo lo vieron y se dispusieron a servirle.

-Hola Ami (N/A: así se escribe, lo juro)-dijo sonriendo el chico de 17 años 

-Hola James Potter señor... ¿en qué le ayudamos señor?-preguntó con la peculiar voz chillona una pequeña elfina con una sonrisa.

-¿No se si tienes por aquí una manta para picnic?-al instante los tres elfos restantes después de Ami, tenían una manta cada quien-Gracias Leiben–dijo a esto al elfo de la izquierda, quien sonrió amablemente.

-¿Algo más señor?-pregunto este elfo

-Si.. no se si sepan ¿cuál es la comida favorita de la señorita Lily Evans?-preguntó James.

-¿De la señorita pelirroja, que esta en Gryffindor con usted señor?- preguntó Ami

-Si, ella misma-dijo James

-No lo sabemos en realidad señor... pero si quiere podemos hacer muchos platillos, y ver cual le gusta más señor- pregunto la elfina

-Si, tal ves sea lo correcto, algo así muy especial- dijo el Gryffindor empezando a pensar.

-Señor si me permite hablar señor...- dijo una elfina más pequeña- señor, si va a hacer un picnic, señor, es correcto que no lleve platillos tan especiales señor... tal vez algo de fruta, señor- dijo la elfina acercándose

-Si, tienes razón... ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el chico.

-Soy Versta señor, y podría recomendarle un lugar donde no hace tanto frío, para poder acampar señor- dijo la elfina más feliz

-Bueno, primero que nada creo que llevare fruta, pan, chocolate, café, jugo de frutas, ¿pollo?- preguntó hacia la elfina Versta

-Señor, creo que también debe llevar, crema, azúcar, cubiertos, platos, vasos, tazas, y pastelillos señor-respondió la elfina

-¿Podrían traerme todo eso Ami?- preguntó de nuevo

-Señor, claro, señor-dijo y en ese momento todos los elfos se movilizaron 

-Ahora Veri, ¿que lugar me recomiendas?-

-Es un lugar llamado el cuarto del requerimiento señor.... esta en el séptimo piso, frente al cuadro de Barnabas, el loco, que esta siendo golpeado por trolls, señor..... si gusta lo puedo llevar hasta el, señor.-

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Lily se estaba muriendo de frío, pero ya había dado su palabra de asistir a la cita con James Potter, así que tendría que ir, además de que ya tenía todo preparado para ir, y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, después de todo ella no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Su mañana no había sido tan tranquila como lo habría querido, ya que sus amigas habían planeado algo para todo ese día: saldrían a pasear, comerían algo y otras cosas que Lily no escucho, puesto que se apuro a mentir a sus amigas y decir que tendría que hacer otras cosas, obviamente omitiendo la parte "James Potter", por que si lo decía la hubieran atacado con preguntas sobre el tema, algo que sinceramente prefería omitir. 

Después de eso, su repentino intento de buscar algo de ropa para usar, había causado que Diane y Marlene, sus compañeras de cuarto, iniciaran un cuestionario que le causo a Lily un dolor de cabeza, al finalizar la mañana las dos chicas se dieron por vencidas, y decidieron ayudar a la pelirroja a arreglarse para la cita, sin saber que saldría con James. 

Al casi llegar la hora de la cita Lily empezó a sentirse nerviosa, y a dar vueltas por la habitación, lo que hizo que Diane y Marlene se burlaran y ella se enojara y se sonrojara, lo que obviamente aumento las burlas. Después ya cuando se dirigía al punto de encuentro estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por Mina, pero por suerte Lupin estaba cerca, y le ayudo, argumentando después un: "les deberías decir a tus amigas no crees?", pero dejándola libre para que llegara con James.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta del castillo pensando en lo que segundos antes había pasado, Mina la había acorralado y le intentaba sacar información, sin embargo el "Leal" Lupin la había ayudado a salir de ahí.

-Si, definitivamente le debo algo a Lupin-dijo abriendo la puerta de roble (N/A: es de roble?) que marcaba su salida hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y hacia el frío de la tarde. A cada paso se sentía más nerviosa, pero se tenía que controla, era solo James Potter, nada muy importante.. o si????... no, nada muy importante.

Llegó al punto de encuentro y James, parecía estar hablando con alguien, lo que al inicio la molestó, pues se suponía que era un cita ¿no?, pero al darse cuenta que era un elfo doméstico se tranquilizó, caminó un poco más hasta quedar cerca del Gryffindor.

-Hola Potter!!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa más grande de la que quiso.

-Hola, ¿¿¿¿Regrese a ser Potter???-preguntó suspicaz, y con una sonrisa igual a la de la pelirroja.

-Nunca has dejado de serlo- sonrió la chica, a lo que él también sonrió.

-Espero que hoy puedas llamarme James, como todos lo hacen... como sea, creo que aquí afuera esta haciendo bastante frío, y Veri, aquí presente-dijo señalando a la elfina que esperaba a su lado-conoce un lugar que no está tan frío... ¿Quieres ir?-

-Sí, supongo que sí- contestó la pelirroja mirando a la elfina-Yo te conozco- interrumpió Lily de repente-eres Versta, la elfina del profesor Ridley ¿no?... ¿cómo es que estás con Potter?-

-Si, señorita Evans, soy yo, pero el señor Ridley me dijo que me fuera a las cocinas a ver en que podía ayudar señorita, y ahí me encontré al señor Potter señorita-dijo la elfina dirigiéndose al castillo.

-¿¿Potter en las cocinas??, ¿qué hacías tú en las cocinas, y como sabes llegar?-preguntó la pelirroja notando por primera vez la canasta que llevaba la elfina, y siguiéndola.

-Esto... jijijijiji, fui por un poco de comida, y esto... sobre como se llegar a las cocinas, es una historia un poco larga Jijiji-

-Vaya, si eres todo un estuche de monerías Potter-contestó la pelirroja sonriendo. Ya estaban llegando a la puerta del castillo cuando algo los hizo detenerse-¡¡¡Espera!!!-gritó la pelirroja-No me pueden ver contigo… Mina, Marion y Zwe no saben que saldría contigo, y prefiero que sigan así porque si se enteran me echarán una maldición- 

-No te preocupes, iremos con mucho cuidado, y por los pasadizos que conozco... nadie nos vera, y si nos ven no dejare que te hechicen, lo prometo.- se apresuro a decir James

-Pero...- 

-Si gustan señor y señorita, los cubriré con mi magia y nadie los vera señor y señorita...- intervino Versta.

-¿Puedes hacer eso Versta?- intervino James antes que Lily.

-Si, si lo pide señor y señorita- 

-Pero.... pero…- Lily no podía dar ninguna excusa, supuestamente esa cita no iba a durar más que 5 minutos, y eso ya se había excedido.

-Yo te lo pido Veri, cúbrenos para que nadie nos vea por favor- interrumpió de nuevo James, para que la pelirroja no se le escapara.

Versta hizo un movimiento con sus orejas y Lily (al igual que James) sintió que algo la envolvía y la acercaba a la elfina y a James (de quien se intento separar, sin mucho resultado). Caminaron por pasillos muy rápidamente, tal parecía que la elfina estaba utilizando su magia puesto que en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban frente al cuadro de Barnabas, el loco.

-¿Ahora que tenemos que hacer Veri?- preguntó James 

-Pasar tres veces por enfrente señor, pensando en lo que necesita señor-

-Esta bien, aquí vamos- dijo James y después se volvió a la pelirroja- Srita. Evans me podría hacer el favor???- pregunto educadamente.

-¿Qué?- Lily, aun estaba aturdida, y la situación no le ayudaba del todo.

-Me refiero a que pases, junto con migo, tres veces por el frente de el tapiz, pensando en un lugar donde se pueda pasar una buena tarde podrías hacerlo???- pregunto James

-Perdona, si claro.-

Ambos jóvenes pasaron 3 veces frente al tapiz, pensando cada uno en lo que deseaban para pasar una tarde agradable, sin gritarse. Entonces apareció una puerta muy pulida frente a ellos a la cual se aproximaron, después de decirle a Versta que se podía ir. Tomaron la clavija de la puerta y se encontraron con un panorama extraño: un bosque a lo lejos se veía tenebroso y algo oscuro (como el bosque prohibido), con un manzano como árbol más cercano a ellos, a un lado del bosque se encontraba con un lago de agua cristalina y algunos mullidos sillones en medio del campo entre el lago y el bosque.

Ambos se quedaron mudos, si que se veía raro ese cuarto. Era tan extraño ver muebles en medio de un bosque y un lago, era algo ilógico, pero se veía bien para pasar una tarde agradable.

-Bonito detalle el de los sillones Evans!!- dijo Prongs con una sonrisa y su tono mejor ensayado de galán.

-Jajajajajaja!!, igual digo con lo de el manzano, .... pero en definitiva la genialidad del día son el lago y el bosque, por supuesto solo se me pudo ocurrir a mi- contestó lo chica también bromeando, con un tono de voz de "soy mejor que tú".

-A ti???- preguntó El chico con una ceja levantada- pero si eso fue mi idea Evans!!!- dijo esto con el mismo tono de voz que la última vez, que al instante cambió para agregar- O puedo llamarte Lily???-

- Ya lo hacías antes.... no se por que volviste a llamarme Evans, Lily suena mejor- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Lo hice por que tu no me dejaste de llamar Potter, como sea preferiría que me llamaras James como la mayoría lo hace-

-Mmmmm… esta bien, hoy y aquí yo soy Lily o Lil y tu eres James o Jamie????- pregunto la pelirroja entre risas y levantando la mano en forma de cerrar un trato.

-Sabes.... en tus labios Jamie suena más bonito que en los de Sirius-contestó el chico sonriendo abiertamente y levantando el brazo para cerrar el trato con Lily-Trato hecho Lil!!!

Inmediatamente después el chico se despeino el cabello y la tomo más fuerte del brazo haciéndola correr tras él, o más bien estirada por él-Ven, traje algunas cosas de comer, gustas?-preguntó James llegando a la sombra del manzano y sacando todo de la canasta, que ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¿Algunas cosas?... Pot, digo James… trajiste toda la cocina-

-^u^ jijijijiji... es que no sabía que te gustaba, así que... tu tienes la culpa de que haya traído tanta comida-dijo sonriendo y con un  sentimiento de felicidad.

-¿Yo?... ¿Por qué yo?- 

-Simple, si en los cursos anteriores me hubieras hablado, en lugar de pasarte todo el día gritándome, en estos momentos sabría exactamente que te gusta-dijo en son de broma y luego comenzó a reír.

-Bueno, pero si la mitad de TU tiempo lo hubieras dedicado a esforzarte en algo y a dejar de ser un joven arrogante que voltea de cabeza al que se le ponga enfrente, tal vez YO NO hubiera pasado mi tiempo gritándote-Lily comenzó a reír también tomando una galleta.

-Simpática ¬¬- James dejo de reír-¿A qué te refieres con esforzarme en algo? Yo me esforzaba en muchas cosas-

-Vamos, se coherente… apenas si te esfuerzas en las clases, y en el Quidditch… vamos, en el Quidditch no tienes que entrenarte gran cosa, mientras que otros tenemos que trabajar muy duro en las clases y el volar no se nos da muy bien- 

-Pero… si me esfuerzo, solo que algunas cosas se me hacen más fáciles, no es mi culpa que ciertas cosas se me hagan más fáciles que a otras personas-dijo algo molesto el chico.

-Dime algo en lo cual no seas bueno y yo si lo sea-preguntó Lil también algo molesta.

-Bueno…-y después de meditarlo un poco, contestó-…soportar a dos Slytherins es mucho, y es algo que yo no puedo hacer con Snivelus-

-Bueno, tengo que aceptar que Snape no es… lo que se puede llamar una persona muy agradable, a mi me odia, pero no es motivo para que lo ridiculices, algún día puede ser que lleguen a trabajar juntos, o algo así, y se tendrán que olvidar eso de "la diferencia de casa"- contestó la chica algo seria, a lo que James sonrió-¿De qué te ríes? ^^ no es broma-

-Solo recordaba otra cosa en la cual no soy bueno-sonrió melancólico.

-¿En qué?-

-En llamar tu atención-la chica se ruborizó-Llevo 4 años intentando que me hagas caso, y solo me volteabas a ver para gritarme… hasta ahora-agregó.

-Bu… bueno, es solo que te equivocaste en "¿Cómo? Llamabas mi atención", eso de voltear de cabeza a Snape… bueno no es muy buena táctica-

-Sí, creo que lo comprendí hasta ahora-sonrió sincero-¿quieres fresas con chocolate?-dijo intentando cambiar de conversación.

-¿Chocolate?… el chocolate engorda O_o- 

-No, la que engorda es la persona que se come el chocolate… ¿Quieres?-insistió el chico de ojos avellana.

-Simpático ¬¬ pero no, gracias-

-Vamos, no pasará nada… cierra los ojos… Lil por favor-pidió el chico, a lo que ella accedió- ahora abre la boca… gracias,… ahora mastica… eso es- 

-Vas a hacerme engordar, y dejaré de tener admiradores-dijo tomando una fresa más.

-Si así alejo a todos esos idiotas que están detrás de ti, y te dejan solo para mi, así lo haré-contestó el chico sincero y sonriente seguido por el rubor en las mejillas de Lily.

-Vamos, no exageres ni que tuviera tantos admiradores-

-Lil, ¿quieres que te los enumere?… por lo menos tienes 15 chicos que están detrás de ti… por ejemplo, ese O'Flaherty de Ravenclaw, o este Fletcher … entre otros cuantos-

-Nada comparable con tu club de admiradoras-Lily muy a su pesar había sonado celosa algo que intento remediar-Lo siento, no debí…-La chica de nuevo se sonrojo-Sólo… ¿podemos cambiar de tema?-

-Te ves muy linda sonrojada-contestó James haciendo que la Gryffindor se sonrojara más-¿quieres hacer algo? Podríamos ir a leer a los sillones-preguntó mirando el valle-supongo que te gusta leer-

-Bueno… si, algo…-se levanto con ayuda de James y se encaminaron hacia los sillones.

-Siendo sincero, yo no se mucho de libros… no es mi pasión leer- 

-Si, eso supuse-dijo la chica sonriendo y volviendo a su estado natural-no me lo tomes a mal, pero eres deportista, y los libros no son una pasión para los deportistas-sonrió, se sentó en el sillón, pero antes de que James hiciera lo mismo la chica dio un salto-Shakespeare!!!-gritó la pelirroja y se fue hacia un pequeño librero delante de los sillones-y Julio Verne.... esto es genial!!!!!-la pelirroja estaba muy emocionada-hace tanto que no leía estos libros... de hecho los deje de leer al entrar a Hogwarts-(N/A: se que tal vez no les gusten estos autores, pero no sabía que inventarme además son buenos autores)

-Julio que????... Shakespeare?????- James definitivamente no conocía nada de esos autores, parecía desorientado y algo intrigado por la felicidad de la pelirroja.

-Julio Verne, escribió "_20 mil leguas de viaje submarino", "__La vuelta al mundo en 80 días", "La isla misteriosa"... no los conoces??????.... y Shakespeare escribió "_Romeo y Julieta", "Hamlet",.... _Oscar Wilde quien escribió _"El retrato de Dorian Gray"… "La importacia de llamarse Ernesto"…_ Tampoco????- el chico negó con la cabeza y agregó._

-Bueno, creo que he escuchado acerca de las 10 mil lenguas de viaje submarino-

-James, son 20 mil LEGUAS-

-Lo que sea... y también creo haber escuchado sobre esos Romeros y Julia???-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era obvio que solo estaba jugando.

-Romeo y Julieta, no Romeros y Julia..... no te pudiste inventar algo más cómico????-preguntó la chica perspicaz.

-Buuuueeeeno!! ^_^ , la verdad iba a decir Rameros y Julio, sin embargo me pareció algo grosero, así que ya ves-

-En definitiva James Potter… no cambias-dijo sonriendo más ampliamente y mirándolo de una forma muy "extraña", o bueno eso pensó James pues la chica lo miraba como se mira a alguien que quieres y comprendes.... (N/A: me entendieron??, bueno la mirada era algo así: "eres tan dulce y yo sin darme cuenta antes")-Bueno-dijo la chica volviendo en si-entonces no has leído ninguno de estos???- dijo enseñando los libros

-¿La verdad?…… No-contestó sincero.

-Sabes James, un poco de cultura no mata- exclamo la chica jugando

-Si, supongo… claro que sería más fácil si tuviera una maestra que me enseñara que los libros no son tan malos- sonrió pícaramente-¿¿Quieres leer uno en voz alta??… solo para ver si me interesa-

-Mmmm… no lo se, cual prefieres?????-

-El que te guste más-dijo el joven

-Mmmm… me gusta Romeo y Julieta, pero… es demasiado… romántico, y no lo terminaríamos de leer hoy-

-No importa, solo quiero verte mientras lees-contesto el chico sonriendo (N/A: vaya que sonríen mucho)-por favor!!-

-Esta bien, leeré _Hamlet_, no es una historia para niños pequeños, pero me saltaré las partes que no debas escuchar-dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

Lily se sentó en el sillón abriendo el libro mientras que James se acostaba en el césped a los pies de ella. La pelirroja sonrió para si cuando miró al Gryffindor mirar hacia el lago y luego la miro diciendo "Cuando vas a empezar pelirroja???", así que inició la lectura. Conforme el capítulo terminaba y seguía el siguiente y el siguiente James se veía cada vez mas interesado en la novela, lo que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

James se sentía medianamente interesado en la novela, pero el ver como la pelirroja la disfrutaba la dejó continuar mirándola detenidamente. Esos bellos ojos que ahora tenía fijos en el libro le parecían a James dos esmeraldas tan lindas que no deseaba que nadie las viese más que él. Esa cara tan delicada con esa nariz perfecta, y .... y... esa boca- ¡Rayos!- pensó James, había estado intentando alejarse del tema "La boca de Lily", puesto que cada ves que pensaba en ello deseaba besarla y no dejarla ir, por lo que acercarse un poco más le era  bastante tentador. 

Para James había estado solo unas pocas horas escuchando la melodiosa voz de Lily, cuando esta bostezó y mirando su reloj de muñeca dio un leve salto...

-Hay no!!- dijo la chica en un lamento

-¿Qué?-preguntó el chico saliendo de su trance- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya es muy tarde... seguro que Marion, Mina y Zwe me están buscando… me van a matar!!!-

-Pero…- James temía lo peor- no saben que estas aquí???-

-Bueno… "Una excusa... una excusa"- pensó Lily- la verdad es que… no, no saben que estoy con tigo- James parecía decepcionado- Yo… es que… es solo que- El silencio del Gryffindor la hacía sentirse la peor mujer del mundo- Lo siento si????… ya sabes que Marion no te soporta, Zwe… bueno Zwe al menos no te odia, y Mina… bueno no hablemos de Mina… James no te enojes, yo solo… les diré, pero… la verdad no creo que sea necesario-

-¿Por qué piensas que no es necesario?- contesto James serio

-Bueno… no es por ser mala, ni mucho menos, pero… no estoy segura de que valla a durar mucho… después de todo, eres el segundo rompecorazones mas codiciado en Hogwarts… y a demás un… un-

-Un qué?-

-James, a mi no me agradan las personas que caminan por todo Hogwarts creyendo que son Dioses, y tumban de cabeza a cualquiera- dijo casi sin respirar la pelirroja

-Si lo dices por Snivellus… intentaré no hacerle nada... no me burlare de él, ni le haré nada… si él no me ataca primero; y si es lo que tú quieres para aceptar volver a salir con migo… lo haré- dijo casi suplicante 

-James- suspiró

-Por favor Lil-

-Esta bien… pero no se cuando podré salir de nuevo- 

-Les dirás a tus amigas qué saliste con migo?-

-James… me matarán-

-Lil-

-Esta bien, Esta bien… lo haré cuando pueda-

-Vamos salgamos de aquí- dijo ayudándola a pararse 

-Esto… creo que sería mejor si nos vamos uno por un lado, y el otro por el otro… -dijo Lily en tono suplicante- Por que… así Zwe, Mina y Marion no se enterarán antes de tiempo-

-Esta bien- contesto un poco enojado.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida, donde se separaron: James se fue directo a la Sala Común, mientras que Lily se fue primero a la biblioteca para luego llegar a la Sala Común. James aún iba molesto por que Lily lo estaba escondiendo a sus amigas, si era cierto que Marion, Mina y Zwe la podrían matar, y era cierto que no sería fácil tener una relación, pero no era tan malo, algún día ella tendría que aceptar la realidad y decirles "Estoy saliendo con James Potter"… aunque y si no funcionaba… no, claro que no, era obvio que si iba a funcionar… pero y si no???

-Ruggire- dijo el Gryffindor entrando en la Sala Común, donde se encontró a Sirius despidiendo a una lechuza parda de ojos marrones (la lechuza de Sirius)

-Adiós Bonita- decía el oji-azul- cuida esa carta lindura-

-Padd??... que has estado haciendo???-

-Yo??... nada solo escribía la carta de Zwe- contesto Sirius con una sonrisa

-Desde que me fui estabas con eso no?- 

-Si, pero lo que no sabes James, es que Padfoot se la pasó suspirando 15 minutos por cada oración que escribía, osease 15 minutos = una oración, otros 15 minutos = oración, etc.., por eso no acabo- intervino Peter

-Y al parecer volvió a su mundo de sueños- dijo Remus entrando en la sala y mirando a Black- Hey!! Black… amigo!!!… Black?!?!?!… nada… si, definitivamente se volvió loco-

-Hola Remus…- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa-

-James, aún tiene salvación, se sabe mi nombre!!!- bromeo el joven licántropo

-No te burles Remus… que tenemos una plática pendiente- sonrió de nuevo Black

-Y James ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Lily?… ¿Sabes que Mina, Marion y Zwe no están enteradas? La tuve que sacar de un lío con Dulden (N/A: se llama Mina Dulden. Dulden = sufrir), antes de que llegara con tigo- dijo el casi-rubio cambiando de tema

-Estuvo muy bien, pero después de enterarme que sus amigas no saben, me molesto un poco… pero después me dijo que les diría cuando llegara el momento… así que termino bien- en ese momento el retrato se abrió, dando paso a una pelirroja de ojos verdes: Lily.-Hey Lily!!!- grito para llamar su atención, a lo que esta volteo- Que tal tus amigas????-

-¿Cuándo te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre Potter?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a las escaleras, en donde no aguantó más y estallo en risas, al mismo tiempo que James- Hasta mañana Black, Lupin, Pettigrew… Potter?-

-Hasta mañana!!! Jaja- rió James, a lo que los merodeadores se quedaron extrañados.

##########################################################################

Lo siento mucho, por la tardanza espero les haya gustado este capítulo, me tarde mucho por que no llegaba la inspiración y pues no podía escribir, pero ya pase la etapa y espero subirles el siguiente capitulo pornto. Se va a tratar de Sirius, Marion, Remus y Mina, y algo más de Ridley y Dumblendor, y otras cosillas… espero les guste

Atte: Joy Evans 


	7. Cartas

**Capítulo7: "Cartas"**

-Hola Lil!!, que tienes a primera?- una chica de cabello chino negro, se acerco a la pelirroja

-Ah!!, Hola Zwe… tengo Transformaciones-

-Espero que no tengas con Ravenclaw- dijo la Slytherin

-¿por qué?-

-Mina, aún siguen intentando saber que hiciste todo el domingo de hace dos semanas-dijo Zwe mirando a Lily significativamente, a lo que Lily puso los ojos en blanco e intentó reclamar un: "¿tú también?", que no articuló puesto que la Slytherin la interrumpió-Lil… creo saber que hiciste el domingo, sin embargo yo no se nada hasta que tú lo digas…-y agregó viendo la cara de la pelirroja- …no diré nada, pero creo que tenemos el derecho de saber que tus ojos se volvieron avellana… el domingo-agregó haciendo alusión a los ojos de James, con los de la pelirroja-Me voy, temo que Black venga por acá-dijo y se levantó para salir del comedor junto con el grupo de "Snape".

-Zwe tiene razón- suspiró la pelirroja, y después de unos minutos continuo- ¿Me pregunto como le hace para enterarse de todo?-

-Tal vez tenga un amigo Gryffindor que le diga todo, y más- contestó una voz, a su lado.

-Lupin- suspiro la chica, por un momento pensó que sería alguien más- Hola- 

-No esperaba una fiesta, pero… eso fue mucho menos de lo que me imagine- respondió el casi-rubio al saludo de la pelirroja

-Perdona… no estoy en mi cabeza-

-Si, me lo supongo… hace ya un par de semanas que sales con…- el chico callo ante una mirada significativa de la pelirroja- con él, y aún no dices nada??-

-Es más difícil de lo que todos se imaginan-

-Tu amiga Match, parece no haberlo tomado tan mal-

-Eso es por que esta actuando a que no sabe, hasta que yo lo diga, y no se como vaya a responder después, cuando tenga la libertad de gritarme sin que Mina y Marion le griten a ella- suspiro algo triste la pelirroja

-Tus amigas son un poco… bueno… un poco-

-Histéricas??- pregunto la Gryffindor, a lo que el licántropo asintió- bueno, como te sentirías si Sirius llegara y te dijera que esta saliendo con Kath Boshafts???- (N/A: Boshafts: malvado. Esta chica es una Slytherin, no tan reconocida como Bellatrix, que sin embargo no había salido, pero que pronto representara algo importante en esta historia. Si no se me olvida meterla)

-Eso ya sucedió- respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ese fue un muy mal ejemplo… esta bien, que pasaría si Pettigrew llega y les dice que esta saliendo con… Marion, o Zwe??-

-Si fuera con Zwe… Sirius lo colgaba antes de que dijera nada… pero si fuera con Verón lo tomaríamos a broma, o le diríamos que solo lo utiliza-cambio se semblante a serio.

-Exacto!!!… eso es lo que pensarían mis amigas-

-Bueno… puede ser, pero James no es un Slytherin-

-Si, lo se, pero sigue siendo James Potter "busca problemas de Hogwarts"-

-Si… supongo- el licántropo, ya no quería seguir discutiendo, puesto que tenía otro tipo de preguntas que hacerle a la pelirroja- Lily, te podría preguntar algo???-

-Si… adelante- contesto un poco más animada

-¿Verón… bueno… siempre ha sido así de… "rara"?… ¿Siempre a tenido esas "amistades" con los Slytherins? – pregunto algo nervioso, no querría que la pelirroja supiera que estaba investigando de más. 

-Ooooohhhh!!! O_O... bueno… no creo que… espera!!!, ¿a que te refieres con "esas amistades"?-pregunto la pelirroja antes de decir algo que pudiera perjudicar a su amiga

-Bueno…-el licántropo no sabía como decirlo, era obvio que Lily sabía algo, pero tal vez se podría molestar, o no tomarlo a bien-Bueno… me refiero a… esta bien…-dijo de repente como tomando una decisión-La otra vez, el domingo de tu "desaparición", salí de la SC, y camine por los pasillos, después de unos momentos me encontré con Marion y Rosier y bueno… Rosier estaba tomado, y estaba maltratando a Verón, y pues escuche que le decía cosas como: "No te gustaría repetir lo de la otra noche?"… y cosas como esa… y bueno…-

-¿¿Y tu?? ¿qué hiciste??, …¿lo impediste?-pregunto la pelirroja esperanzada, antes de que el casi-rubio continuara.

-Bueno… la verdad dude… considerando que no soy Sirius ni James como para ponerme frente a frente con un tipo como Rosier, pero… no pude dejar que le hiciera nada, además, tenía que preguntarle algo-contesto el Licántropo, algo apenado por el hecho de haber dudado ayudar a una chica.

-Después de todo, eres un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, nunca lo dudé-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-y ¿qué le ibas a preguntar?-

-Bueno nada importante-dijo intentando sonar seguro.

-Remus J. Lupin… ¿cómo quieres que te responda una pregunta, si no me quieres dar información?-preguntó serena la pelirroja.

-Bueno… recuerdas el día del árbol??-

-El día en el cual Mina casi asesina a Pettigrew, y cuando el aprovechado de Black beso a Zwe???-

-Si, ese… bueno ese día yo quedé arriba de Marion, y…-la pelirroja lo volvió a interrumpir

-Ahh!!…-suspiro cansada- Remus, ya se que paso, Marion nos lo contó… ¿Te pido un favor Remus?… olvida ese día, y olvida lo que escuchaste que decía Rosier… se que es difícil, sobre todo para un merodeador, pero… hay cosas que… bueno, Marion no quiere decir nada, y estoy segura que solo confía en Mina, Zwe y en mi para guardar ese secreto… y a nosotros no nos sacarás información… ¡lo siento!, pero mejor olvídalo- dijo dando un beso más en la mejilla y levantándose para irse del GC (N/A: desde que empieza el capítulo, están el Gran Comedor)-Remus, gracias por ayudar a Marion con Rosier-

-Si seguro-suspiro triste

Remus entró en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban entrando al GC, hablando muy seriamente, e incluso enojado (solo uno de ellos), mientras que los otros intentaban por todos los medios tranquilizarlo. James venía como un vendaval, mientras que Sirius apartaba a todo el que estuviera cerca, para que Prongs no se pusiera a gritar.

-James, por favor… tranquilo, seguro después les va a decir y te hará caso… Prongs-decía Sirius sentándose al frente de Remus, y a un lado de James

-Pero… es que… ¿quién rayos se cree?… a Remus si lo puede saludar… y hasta doble, pero a mi, que me parta un RAYO!!!!- dijo gritando al última palabra, lo que hizo que la profesora McGonagall los mirara desde la mesa de profesores.

-De qué hablan??- pregunto un Remus distraído.

-Bueno… es que, James vio que La pelirroja te daba dos besos en la mejilla… y pues tuvo la esperanza de que lo saludara también a él… pero ¡o sorpresa!, la chica ni siquiera le miro- contesto Sirius

-Ah!!!… bueno, eso de los besos fue por que le hice un favor, que no voy a decir-aclaro rápidamente, pues los ojos de James ya le estaban fulminando para que le contara, algo que no iba a hacer- y pues… hable con ella… esta preocupada, por que no les ha podido decir a sus amigas… tal vez no te vio… o yo que se- contesto el licántropo.

-Tu que sabes???, tu que SABES?!?!?!?!?!-grito James- pues te aseguro que sabes más que yo, por que lo que soy yo, no existo para esa pelirroja… y saben… ya me canse- dijo enfurruñado, algo que hizo que Remus, Sirius y hasta Peter lo voltearan a ver sorprendidos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… vdd???- pregunto Sirius atónito- esa pelirroja, te trae loco desde 4º o 5º año-

-Pues ya se me va bajando lo trastornado (N/A: trastornado: es algo así como loco)… y saben que…- volteo a la mesa de Hufflepuff-… Tina!!!-grito- ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado?-preguntó, a lo que una chica de pelo zanahoria, ojos claros y de tez blanca sonri

-Claro!!!, a las 4:00???- respondió la chica de Hufflepuff sonriente.

-Perfecto…- sonrió James- se volvió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y volvió a exclamar-Hey!!! Gin??-

-Si??- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño, ojos castaños también y delgada

-¿Quieres venir con migo a Hogsmeade el domingo???-

-James???- se extraño la chica

-Vienes o no?- preguntó de nuevo

-Bueno…-se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada rápida a Lupin antes de volver su vista a su mesa.

-James… hermano… sabes que yo atesoro eso de salir con las chicas… pero… creo que te estas excediendo-exclamo Padfoot-se supone que estas con la pelirroja ¿no?-

-Se suponía, dirás… por que ella no me hace caso… y como ya dije, ya me canse-dijo James enojado.

-Lo que tu quieras amigo… pero esto se va a poner feo-contesto un Remus triste.- Por cierto Sirius… tu hablaste con Zwe Macht sobre la salida con James??-

-Yo… me crees capaz????…- preguntó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido

-Sirius- exclamo mirándolo significativamente.

-Bueno… la verdad no recuerdo… tal ves pude haber dicho unas palabras- se encogió de hombros.- ¿por qué lo preguntas Remus?

-Bueno… pues parece que Macht sabe lo de las salidas con James, pero no le va a facilitar nada las cosas a Lily… por qué según lo que escuche y lo que me dijo Lil… Macht esta actuando como si no supiera nada, para que Lily les diga a las demás-

-Ven!!!-exclamo James enojado- Macht ya sabe!!!, que tan difícil puede ser decirles a las otras dos????-

-James… -suspiro Remus molesto-… sabes que???… no tiene ni caso que lo explique-dijo Remus molesto y volviéndose para mirar a otro lado.

Se levantaron para ir a transformaciones, seguro la profesora ya los esperaba, y no querían llegar tarde con McGonagall. Remus por su parte estaba bastante preocupado por lo que James acababa de hacer, cuando había hablado con Lily ella se veía segura de querer decirles a sus amigas, y de alguna manera sentía que la pelirroja si quería a James, pero con esa nueva situación… las cosas podrían cambiar.

&%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$

-Hey!!! Zwe-una pelirroja llego corriendo hacía la chica que ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea junto a una chica de ojos miel.-Marion… Hola!!!-

-Hola Lil!!!… ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Macht

-Bueno… te quería preguntar… sobre lo de esta mañana-dijo la pelirroja-…¿cómo rayos te enteraste?-dijo algo nerviosa

-Bueeeeno!!… es… por casualidad-

-¿Black tuvo algo que ver?-preguntó de  nuevo

-¡¡¡SI!!!… si, eso es… Black… Black ha estado…-la Slytherin no pudo continuar, ya que la otra Slytherin la interrumpi

-Zwe Macht… ¿te has estado carteando con el idiota de Sirius Black?? O_ó- preguntó Marion perspicaz 

-Bueno… yo no diría cartear… si cartear se refiere mandar y recibir cartas… puesto que yo no he mandado cartas… bueno… si mande una… pero… eso no significa cartear… ¿o si?- pregunto la chica.

-Jajajajaja!!!… así que tu también nos debes contar algo eh!!!- dijo la pelirroja divertida

- Bueno… así como contar, contar… no… pero les debo decir algo… jiji- dijo la Zwe enrollando uno de sus chinos en sus dedos, como siempre que estaba nerviosa, y poniendo una sonrisa forzada (N/A: se la imaginan?… es algo así como cuando intentas disculparte por algo que hiciste, y pones una sonrisa de culpabilidad)

-Bueno… saben que???… como no tengo tarea para mañana, y creo que nos debemos decir muchas cosas, ¿qué tal si  nos vemos en nuestro cuarto, y hablamos??… yo tengo que decirles algo, Zwe tiene que contarnos todo sobre Black, y Marion nos tienes que decir todos sobre lo de Rosier y el domingo de mi "desaparición" ¿qué dicen?-

-¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?-pregunto Marion

-Tengo mis recursos, como Zwe-contesto simple- bueno ¿vienen?-

-Trato…-dijo Zwe-las veo en 10 minutos allá, tengo que recoger las cartas, y de paso busco a Mina, para que venga-

-Esta bien-dijeron Marion y Lil

Las dos chicas se encaminaron a "su cuarto", era una habitación que las chicas se habían encontrado en su segundo año, en donde por casualidad se habían encontrado, y de paso formado una amistad. Esta habitación, la llamaban "su cuarto", puesto que cuando una no quería ir a dormir a su casa (Slytherin, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw), se iba ahí a descansar y pensar. Ese cuarto, originalmente era algo así como una aula vieja y sin uso, pero con el paso del tiempo todas las chicas habían aprendido como transfigurar los pupitres en camas y los demás muebles en otras cosas. Zwe había encontrado un libro viejo (que después perdió), y había descubierto una forma de poner una puerta con un hechizo, para que se abriera solo con contraseña, era una hechizo difícil y que necesitaba mucho esfuerzo, al inició el hechizo lo tenían que renovar cada noche, pero al paso del tiempo habían logrado hacer que el hechizo durara hasta un año completo, lo que hacia que cada que regresaban a Hogwarts tuvieran que renovar el conjuro.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

-Sirius… ¿qué lees?-preguntó Peter algo intrigado, por que Black llevaba horas leyendo una carta

-Nada… solo una carta- dijo bajando el pergamino y sonriendo muy "bobamente" como dijo James rato después

-Si eso es nada, yo soy un pésimo jugador de Quidditch-contesto James

-Tu lo dijiste, no yo- respondió el oji-azul sonriendo

-Sirius!!-reclamo Potter

-Esta bien… esta bien… es una carta de mi linda Zwe-dijo Sirius pestañeando constantemente.

-¿qué?- preguntó el licántropo entrando en la conversación- Zwe Macht no te escribiría-

-Pues… lo hizo,-sonrió Padfoot-y aunque quiere aparentar que no me quiere, se que esta loca por mi-

-Jajajajaja!!!…-Peter, James y Remus estallaron en carcajadas, tales que todos los que estaban en la SC se les quedaron viendo

-Hey!!-reclamo Sirius- es en serio… lo que pasa es que están celosos de que la chica más bella de todo Hogwarts me haga caso a mi, y no a ninguno de ustedes-

-El gusto, se rompe en géneros-dijo James recordando a la pelirroja-por que la más bella para mi no es ella… si no que es…-paro en seco, había pensado en decir que Lily, pero estaba enojado con ella, y ya la estaba olvidando, así que se regaño internamente y se calló rápidamente-olvídalo… mejor léenos la carta, a ver que rayos te dice la Slytherin esa-contesto algo más enojado de lo que deseaba.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

-Así que… Marion, empieza tú-dijo la pelirroja sonriente sentada en su cama

-Yo?!?!?!…-dijo la aludida

-Bueno… si no quieres no, pero yo soy la última…-pidió la pelirroja

-Esta bien… yo inició- contestó Marion-bueno estaba yo por ahí, buscando a la pequeña pelirroja que se nos desapareció ese día, y de la nada apareció Rosier y lo peor es que parecía desorientado, le iba a preguntar sobre Lil, pero entonces me di cuenta que estaba algo "tomado", puesto que me tomo de las muñecas y empezó a decirme cosas…-los ojos de la chica se entristecieron-me dijo cosas como: "sabes?… la otra noche te fuiste sin despedirte"… o cosas como: "No quieres repetir lo de la otra noche pequeña serpiente???"… y pues me estaba lastimando, me tomo más fuerte de las muñecas y caímos, entonces cuando pensé que me iba a morir-paro un poco, puesto que la chica estaba recordando el momento y le salió una lágrima-Lupin llego y empujó al imbécil de Rosier… fue cuando me di cuenta que el "niño bueno" de Gryffindor estaba ahí… y me había ayudado, después le devolví el favor ya que Rosier iba en contra suya, y yo me atravesé y lo golpee con un hechizo en su estómago, y pues después llego Ridley y le explicamos todo, no nos creyó totalmente, pero se llevo a Rosier a la enfermería… y desde ahí no se me acerca mucho, parece no recordar muchas cosas-dijo la chica terminando su historia

-Parece que Lupin se interesa por tu bienestar no crees?-pregunto Mina burlándose de la Slytherin.

-Pensé que los Ravenclaws eran los inteligentes…-contesto Marion perspicaz-…Lupin me ayudo, porque como él lo dijo más tarde, es un caballero y un odioso Gryffindor, sin ofenderte Lil… su "bondad" no le permitía dejarme ahí-contesto sarcástica.

-Remus te ayudó, porque es una buena persona… y no te preocupes, se olvidara del asunto… se lo pedí esta mañana-intervino la pelirroja

-Qué bien… temí tener que borrarle la memoria-dijo Marion más fría de lo que quiso-Bueno… ahora pasemos a Zwe Macht la nueva novia de Sirius "el presumido" Black-se burlo la Slytherin

-NO!!!!… no soy la novia de ese tipo… solo le respondí una vez, y para que me dejara de molestar… pero al parecer no sirvió-dijo pensativa

-¿Te carteas con Black?-preguntó Mina

-No… bueno… el me manda cartas, pero yo no se las respondo, como ya dije, le respondí solo una vez.-

-Y ¿Cuándo te empezó a mandar cartas ese "traidor"?-pregutnó Marion

-Bueno… fue el domingo de la desaparición de Lil-sonrió Zwe

-Ding, ding, ding!!!!!!-Mina hizo sonido de campana-y todo se remonta al día de su desaparición-dijo mirando a Lily

-Ya va… ya va… cuando Zwe nos lea las cartas de Black, vendrá mi turno-contesto la pelirroja esperando que Zwe se tardara mucho

-Leerlas?-preguntó la oji-gris

-Sip… yo quiero enterarme con que armas piensa Black que te va a conquistar-sonrió la pelirroja

-Esta bien-dijo Macht dándose por vencida-como todas son casi lo mismo, les leeré solo unas cuantas… mjmj-se aclaró la garganta-

Linda Zwe: 

         Hola!!! Preciosa… Te mando la carta porque me es imposible olvidar un beso tan dulce como el de ayer… Se que tal vez ahora no me quieras ni responder, pero se que algún día te darás cuenta que me tienes, aunque sea un poquitin, de estima. También te escribo porque deseo expresar lo que siento… Te amo, y no puedo evitar pensar en ti todo el día… y cuando digo TODO, en realidad es todo y todos los días. Quisiera que podamos vernos algún día, ya sabes!!, salir y… eso… la verdad quiero que me des una oportunidad, porque yo se que puedes llegar a quererme como yo a ti. Te mando muchos besos (como el de ayer), y muchos "te quiero".

_Sirius Orion Black_

P.D.: No es por intrigar, pero no creo que el grupo de mi prima Bella sea el indicado para ti (alguien de tan alta clase como tu no puede estar con esa chusma)

-Debo admitir que Black tiene sus encantos…-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-después de todo, eso de "sé que me tienes, aunque sea un poquitin, de estima", esta bastante bien para él-

-Si, la verdad estuvo pasable-contesto Mina-y eso de la posdata, tienes que tomarlo como punto extra-sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Jajajaja!!..…-Zwe comenzó a reír-¿Saben siquiera lo que dicen??… Sirius Black con Zwe Macht… disculpen, pero si piensan que hay una oportunidad yo no tendría esperanzas-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Lily

-¿Cómo que por que no?… es simplemente imposible… a demás Severus es quien esta en mi corazón… si es que tengo uno- agrego en broma

-Si, Severus… quien te cree un tesoro??-dijo la pelirroja de nuevo

-Mira Lil, el hecho de que…-Zwe se cayo de repente, había estado a punto de descubrir a su amiga, pero le había prometido que no lo haría, así que tenia que cuidar sus palabras-Sabes que???… olvídalo… quieren que siga????-

-Claro... prosigue-contesto Mario intrigada por la anterior actitud de su compañera Slytherin.

-Buen… después de esta yo le mande una diciendo algo así como…

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Black:

            Querido… disculpa que te lo diga, pero NO ME INTERESAS, te lo dije al inició del curso, ahora… se que eres de lento entendimiento, pero ya es hora de que lo vayas asimilando ¿quieres?… entre tu y yo no va a existir nada, NADA, y espero te lo puedas meter en la cabeza.

Zwe Macht

P.D.: No escribas

-Eso te escribió, y piensas que le interesas?-pregunto Lupin un tanto desorientado, no sabia si reír o llorar por la "inocencia" de Black.

-Claro Moony…-contesto el oji-azul como diciendo "es obvio"-si no le interesara no me hubiera escrito de vuelta…-sonri

-Sabes Padfoot… esa ideología tuya es una tanto… peculiar-intervino James en un intento de burlarse de su amigo-…después de todo, como dices tu, es imposible que Macht te haya respondido por el simple hecho de que te DETESTA... ¿no?-O_o

-Mmmm…-Black se puso a meditar lo que su amigo le había dicho-…mmmm… tienes razón… Zwe simple y sencillamente esta loca por mi… -contesto volviendo a su lectura (N/A: Aclaro… en estos momentos Black parece un idiota pero no lo es, lo único que esta haciendo es… algo así como burlarse de sus amigos, por su intento de burlarse de él (se los esta madreando)).

-James… creo que ya perdimos a Padfoot… hay que llamar a los del San Mungo-dijo Remus serio.

-Si… creo que esta ves si lo perdimos-dijo James preocupado, en realidad no estaba muy conciente del tema, puesto que estaba pensando en al pelirroja.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

-Eso le escribiste???-pregunto Mina sorprendida

-Claro!!, no iba a dejar que siguiera molestando… sin embargo, como que no entiende, por que pareciera que le dije "sigue escribiendo", al siguiente día recibí otra que dice:

Adorada Zwe: 

         Gracias por escribirme de vuelta, yo sabía que si me quiere, y entiendo por que quieras dar la impresión de que no lo haces… se que debe ser difícil (siendo una Slytherin), aceptar que me quieres, sobre todo por nuestra condición de diferencias de casa, pero sin embargo amor mío… eso me tiene sin cuidado, puesto que estoy seguro que saliendo de Hogwarts tu quedaras libre del grupo de mi prima, y al mismo tiempo quedaras libre de la mirada grasienta y de deseo de ese imbésil del pelo-grasiento Snivelus. Espero con ansias tu próxima carta, y te vuelvo a repetir que nuestra diferencias de casas no importan, no para un cariño como el nuestro, por que se que podremos superar todo.

_Sirius Orion Black_

P.D.: Te mando muchos besos, abrazos y un deseo enorme de verte de nuevo. Avísame cuando puedo verte… ya sabes a solas… una cita?.

-Jajajajajajaja!!!… Black si que esta mal de la cabeza-rió la Ravenclaw-¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre que sientes algo por él?… esta maniatico… jajajaja-

-A demás, insulto a Bella y a … Severus, en una carta dirigida a ti… ese si que no te conoce… lo he dicho ya… es un idiota-sentenció la segunda Slytherin: Marion

-Jajajajajajajajajaja… Zwe Macht sentir cariño… por… por Black… jajajaja-Mina parecía vuelta loca, claro que tenia razón, puesto que no era muy común ver a alguien tan convencido de que Zwe sintiera algo por Black, el peor enemigo de Severus Snape, la persona a la que la Slytherin quería.

-Mina… Mina… tranquila, te va a dar algo-dijo al pelirroja intentado calmar a la Ravenclaw-Zwe continua, a ver si se tranquiliza-

-Lo dudo… pero esta bien…jajajajajajaja… miren!! Esta, está muy buena, escuchen esto-a esto las chicas respondieron quedándose calladas mirándola con atención (hasta Mina)

Mi preciosa Zwe: 

         Amor mío, que paso ayer en la tarde... ¿por qué me ignoraste?, se que debe ser difícil todo esto, pero no soporto que me ignores de esa manera, ¿cómo pudiste?, rompiste mi corazón, y no se si volverá a recuperarse. Te Quiero tanto Zwe que estoy disputo a olvidar lo que pasó, para empezar de nuevo.

_Sirius Orion Black_

P.D.: Amor mío, escríbeme cuanto antes, pues te extraño como las estrellas extrañan a la Luna cuando esta es nueva..... 

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!-Mina ahora estaba en el suelo revolcándose de la risa, mientras que Marion se deshacía en la cama y Lily miraba a una de las ventanas algo distraída-¿Cómo Black puede ser tan... jajajajajajaja?-la Ravenclaw intentaba recobrar la compostura.

-¿Cuándo te envió esa carta, o a qué se refería?-preguntó Lily volviendo a la realidad.

-Ah!!, te refieres a que lo ignoré???-pregunto la Slytherin mirando a la pelirroja curiosa.

-Sip, a eso mismo-

-Bueno es que un día antes le voltee la cara, y me fui con Severus frente a él, para que me dejara en paz, pero parece que me perdona todo... jaja-Zwe rió de buena gana-.. bueno, como creo que Mina ya no soportaría más, y ya me canse de leer y de contarles, yo ya termine mi turno-miró a las demás (Mina aún seguía en el suelo, pero dejo de reirse, solo estaba acostada, mirando el techo)

-Si...-suspiro Lily-... me toca a mi-se sonrojo-...les voy a decir que hice el día de mi desaparición...-tomo aire y continuó... ¡rayos! si que era difícil, sobretodo porque Mina la miraba atentamente, demasiado para el gusto de la pelirroja- Ese día... tuve una cita..

-Con?-preguntó Mina aumentando su mirada.

-Con... Con James Potter...- Ya estaba lo había hecho, solo esperaba los gritos de sus amigas, que, raramente, no llegaron.

-Me lo suponía...- Mina suspiro.

-Si, la verdad yo también, pero una siempre tiene la esperanza de que no suceda-Dijo Marion alzando los hombros.

-Yo, ya lo sabía... así que tuve tiempo de considerarlo, y no te voy a gritar-terminó Zwe, a lo que las otras chicas se volvieron impresionadas

-¿Cómo que lo sabías...?-preguntó Marion

-¿Y no nos dijiste!?!?!?!?!-alzo la voz Mina

-Tranquilas... tranquilas... tengo mis fuentes..-sonrió-... pero eso no importa, el caso es que es tu primera cita y no nos has contado nada-sonrió de nuevo, pero la chicas la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Bueno... estuvo... bien... a decir verdad, estuvo bastante bien, para ser James Potter-La pelirroja sonrió y se sonrojó.

-¿Te hizo algo el muy desgraciado?- preguntó Mina algo enojada (N/A: no le había gritado a Lily, pero eso no quiere decir que le agradó al idea)

-No... claro que no... de hecho fue muy lindo y me respetó... siempre estuvo al pendiente de que no me sintiera mal ni nada pro el estilo-contestó al Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

-Mmmmm... más le vale Lil, que no te haga nada, porque si te veo llorando por él... lo maldigo... y es en serio-contesto Mina

-Si... yo la apoyo....-dijo Zwe

-Y yo...-terminó Marion

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Estaba algo oscuro... la Sala Común estaba desierta, debían ser como las 2:00 de la mañana, pero él no podía dormir, ¿Cómo dormiría si la chica que quería no le había contestado la última carta?.... ¿Cómo dormir, si su mejor amigo iba a romper el corazón de la mejor amiga de su Zwe?... Por que era su Zwe, no le importaba lo que dijera James o Remus, Zwe Match era suya porque la quería demasiado, porque no se la sacaba de la mente. 

-Así que...-suspiró el oji-azul-... Zwe, tengo que contarte unas cosas...- sacó un pergamino que traía consigo desde el cuarto, y la pluma con la que había venido jugando:

Zwe: 

         Hola!, de nuevo linda, te extraño muchísimo, quisiera que ya fuera el sábado para poderte ver a solas... Se que no me has contestado que aceptabas, pero seguramente se te ha olvidado, por lo tanto se que el sábado estarás ahí... como te decía tengo unas cosas que contarte, y espero que escuches con atención.

         No lo mencioné antes, porque pensé que la pequeña pelirroja se los diría, pero como veo que no se los ha dicho, es mi deber informarte que Lily Evans sale con mi mejor amigo James, se que tal vez te resulte odioso, pero mi amigo James es igual de buen chico que yo, (hasta más bueno), el problema esta en que James se ha enojado con la pelirroja porque no les ha dicho y porque ahora en la mañana Lil lo ignoró (seguramente por accidente), el problema es que James enfurecido como estaba le pidió a dos chicas salir con él... a Tina Throut de Hufflepuff, y a Gina Dewdrop de Ravenclaw... el sábado la primera y el domingo la segunda. Se que a James no le interesan esas chicas, pero es un cabeza dura, y no me hizo caso de hablar con Lily. Por favor, si consideras conveniente decírselo a la pelirroja estará bien por mí, si no, no lo hagas, pero ayúdame a que estos dos tórtolos sigan juntos, porque no se como reaccionó Lily, pero James esta muy feliz desde que comenzó a salir con la pelirroja. 

Por siempre tuyo.....

_Sirius Orion Black_

P.D.: Escríbeme cuanto antes, o hazme saber que vamos a hacer, porque te repito, querida mía, esos dos deben estar juntos....

-_"Así está bien"_-pensó el oji-azul.

-Sabes Padfoot... creo que así esta bien-dijo una voz muy conocida para él, el joven licántropo estaba ahí, y de tan concentrado que estaba no lo había escuchado bajar

-Moony... ¿qué haces despierto?-pregunto Sirius, a lo que Remus levanto una ceja.

-Lo mismo te pregunto…-sonrió-…te escuche bajar y pensé que te podrías meter un lío, así que te seguí, pero pues no estas haciendo nada malo-sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Quién crees que soy?.... ¿Cómo me voy a meter en un lío a las 2:00 de la mañana?-pregunto Sirius "ofendido".

-Sirius, en realidad quieres que te responda? ¬¬ -dijo Moony en tono burlón y luego cambiando su semblante un tanto serio-¿Sabes? No deberías meterte en la relación James-Lily, Lily-James… si James no habla con Lil es por cabeza dura, además ella conoce mejor a sus amigas, ella sabrá cuando decírselo-

-Si, pero debes admitir que de vez en cuando tenemos que meter una mano al fuego, para salvar a otros-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-¿Salvar a otros?... ¿a quién intentas salvar esta vez?-

-Pues a quien más- Black puso cara de "es obvio"-... Intento salvar a James de perder a su novia, e intento salvar a Lil de que le rompan el corazón... además no me digas que no te interesa verlos juntos?-

-Bueno... la verdad James ha cambiado un tanto desde que le gusta la pelirroja...-suspiro-está bien... manda la carta, pero a ver si no nos metemos en un lío-

-Vas a ver que no... no te preocupes pequeño Moony-Loony-sonrió Sirius

-No me digas así!!!-contesto el Licántropo más por costumbre, que por que le molestara. Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los cuales Black estaba perdido amarrando la nota a su lechuza, Kim, parda de ojos marrones, y soñando despierto (N/A: si lo se, se supone que deben de ir a la lechuzería, pero Sirius a estado mandando muchas cartas, entonces Kim prefiere darse una vuelta por la SC de su amo)...-....Sirius?!?!?!..- preguntó el licántropo

-Mmmmm?!?!?!-

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en el raro comportamiento de Ridley con Macht??? (Zwe)-

-Grrr!-gruño Padfoot- ni me lo menciones… ese Ridley no me cae nada bien…-

-Sirius… ¿Qué maestro te gusta?-preguntó James bajando la escaleras

-Si…-bostezó Peter que venía detrás de James más dormido que despierto-… es imposible que alguno te guste, o al menos yo no he sabido de ninguno...-volvió a bostezar

-Grrr!!!-volvió a gruño el oji-azul-Para que lo sepan… si tengo un maestro favorito-a esto los tres merodeadores restantes pusieron caras de "si seguro"

-Si... Claro...-dijo con sarcasmo Peter-¿quién?-

-Pues quién más…-dijo mirando a todos con caras de "es tan obvio que es imposible que no lo sepan"-… El maestro, o debería decir maestros?? de las bromas, más famoso de todo Hogwarts…-a esto James y Remus sonrieron, sin embargo Peter seguía perdido

-¿Quién?-preguntó Peter muy dormido

-…So tonto… pues quien más los merodeadores… nosotros!!!!!-grito triunfante James

-Pues la verdad ahora dudo que ustedes se merezcan ese título, yo en cambio ya tengo bien puesto ese nombre-dijo Sirius con "arrogancia" fingida, a lo que un cojín le fue a estampar en la cara, lo que desencadenó una guerra de cojinasos en la SC de Gryffindor a las 2:20 de la mañana.

Los cojines volaban de un lado a otro, después de 20 minuto de cojinasos en las cara de alguno de los merodeadores Sirius paró de repente y salió de su escondite, lo que causó que tres distintos cojines fueran a parar a su cara, y después al suelo. Después de eso, decidieron atacarlo (a Sirius) con cosquillas lo que hizo que todos se cayeran encima de Sirius, y que este quedara aplastado contra la alfombra de Gryffindor. Después de levantar a Sirius comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

-Son unos traidores…-decía Sirius desde la butaca en la cual estaba sentado-… eso dolió mucho…-

-Solo nos las cobrábamos Paddy-boy-dijo James sonriendo satisfecho por haberse vengado de las travesuras del oji-azul

-¿Por qué te paraste Padfoot?-preguntó de repente Peter

-ah!!!… ahora que recuerdo… ¿qué hacen despiertos ustedes dos?-respondió Sirius recordando por que se había detenido minutos atrás

-Bueno… me desperté, y no estaban en la cama, y luego escuche voces aquí abajo, y decidí ver si no se estaba metiendo en un problema-contesto James

-Sip, y yo lo escuche moverse y vine detrás de él-contestó Peter refiriéndose a James

-Ahhh!!-fue lo único que dijo el oji-azul

Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que el licántropo dijera en voz alta que ya deberían de subir a dormir, por que si no McGonagall podría llegar a regañarlos.

-¿Ustedes que hacen despiertos?-preguntó James ya en mitad de la escalera

-Bueno…-empezó Sirius-… le estaba mandando una carta Zwe-sonrió bobamente

-Y yo lo escuche aquí abajo y quise averiguar si no se estaba metiendo en un problema-dijo Remus simplemente y se hecho en su cama, mientras que los otros hacían lo mismo.

-¿Remus?-preguntó James

-¿Sí Prongs?-dijo casi dormido el licántropo, a lo que una almohada termino en su cara, lo que provocó la risa de los otros tres-Traidor-murmuro

La noche siguió su curso, pero no todos lograron dormirse en el mismo instante, de hecho el único que se quedo dormido fue Peter, mientras los otros solo pensaban cada uno en sus problemas. Sirius en Zwe, y en como le haría para que se fijara en él, después de todo, a pesar de lo que pensaban sus amigo, si se había dado cuenta de que no le interesaba a Zwe Match, pero él la quería muchísimo, y no la dejaría irse tan rápido. Remus pensaba en todas la "malditas" dudas que estaban en su cabeza, no había podido decirlo a nadie, pero había estado siguiendo a Ridley desde la vez en el que Rosier maltrató a Marion, y su impresión, sobre el profesor, no había cambiado mucho, le seguía pareciendo extraño, inteligente, pero extraño. James en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Lily, la pelirroja lo tenía vuelto loco, y debía hablar con ella y no hacerse el "cabeza dura", como decía Remus, pues seguramente todo terminaría mal. Después de media hora Remus por fin rompió el silencio:

-Estoy preocupado…-suspiro-Ridley no me da confianza… la forma en que mira a Zwe, y a sus amigas… es… bueno es… rara… no se como describirla-

-Si, lo se… desde mi primera carta a Zwe lo he vigilado y… esa mirada es como si…-dijo Sirius, pero no encontrando la palabra decidió callar.

-Yo no he visto nada raro…-dijo James, a lo que Remus y Sirius se quedaron atónitos O_O-… pero sigo sin confiar en él…-

-La ves que ayudé a Marion, cuando apareció Ridley parecía disgustado con migo por haberla ayudado… y parecía no importarle lo que le pasará a Rosier, pero cuando miró a Marion, sentí como si la examinara… fue muy extraño-terminó Lupin

-Ya le dices Marion?-preguntó James, quien recibió un almohadazo de parte del licántropo

-Estoy hablando en serio-dijo el casi-rubio algo molesto.

-Como si la vigilara-dijo de repente el oji-azul, a lo que los otros dos le pusieron atención-Si, eso… la mirada de Ridley es como si la vigilara, como esperando que se convirtiera en un animal en medio del salón, como si la estuviera protegiendo-terminó Sirius

-Piensas que sea un Licántropo?-preguntó James

-No… no podría, la vería en mi casa… y no hay nadie ahí… ustedes lo han visto-dijo rápidamente Remus

-No,… es otra cosa James… es algo más … increíble-terminó Sirius-… a demás, mi Zwe no es un licántropo, por que si lo fuera tendría los síntomas-se volvió en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, mientras que James hizo lo mismo, pero pensando en la pelirroja, y Remus incrementaba sus dudas, y decidía ir con Dumbledore algún día, para saber si de causalidad escondía otro licántropo en la escuela.

$%&%$%&&&%$%&&&%$%&&&%$%&&&&%$%&&&&%$%&&&&$%&&&&$%&&&&%%&&&&$%$&&&&

Hey!! Hola... perdónenme la tardanza, lo siento en serio... pero esto es de escribir es muy difícil cuando no tienes mucha creatividad y la escuela te esta presionando... 

Como se aquí esta el nuevo capi, y espero les haya gustado, por que la verdad no es uno de los mejores, El siguiente capítulo esperare hacerlo igual de largo, pero con más movimiento, por que este si estuvo muy tranquilo y algo aburrido, debo admitirlo. 

Espero lo disfruten y cualquier comentario pueden dejarlo, sería muy bueno para una retroalimentación. 

Espero también les haya gustado el cuarto de las chicas, no lo describí mucho, pero es un cuarto muy interesante...

Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo..

Atte: Iza (Joy Evans) 


	8. Voces

**Capítulo 8: "Voces"**

-Hola Kim!-suspiro cansada una chica en su cuarto dentro de la casa de Slytherin-¿Otra carta de ese cabeza dura?-a esto la lechuza ululo cariñosamente y extendió su pata para que le quitasen la carga-Dime Kim... ¿Por qué Black no entiende que no me importa?-preguntó a la lechuza de ojos marrones, a lo que la lechuza volvió a ulular-Si… supongo que es por eso…- suspiró.

Zwe Macht se levanto de su cama para empezar un nuevo día. La lechuza de Sirius Black ya la estaba esperando fuera de su cama con dosel, algo dormida, prueba de que Black le había escrito muy noche. Suspiró, y después de decir unas palabras al viento (N/A: más bien a Kim), se alisto para comenzar un nuevo día. Tomó la carta del Gryffindor y bajó a su SC para comenzar a leerla, la lechuza siempre acompañándola, por si acaso la Slytherin respondiera. La amistad que tenía con la lechuza de Sirius era muy distinta a la que tenía con el mismo Black, puesto que aunque no le caía nada bien el "odioso" Gryffindor, su lechuza era un encanto, y siempre entendía a la Slytherin de una manera muy "extraña".

-¡¿¡¿Sabes?!?!… estoy dudando seriamente ayudarle-dijo Zwe refiriéndose al contenido de la carta-… después de todo no debo confiar en los Gryffindors, pero si es cierto lo que dice… a Lil se le romperá el corazón… y si no lo ayudo, podría ser que esos dos no se vuelvan a ver… pero si le ayudo tendré que vivir con al conciencia que "YO" ayude a su reconciliación… lo que se supone que no quiero-dijo la Slytherin a la lechuza, que ahora tenía sus ojos marrón puestos en ella. La lechuza volvió a ulular, pero ahora como regañando a la Slytherin-Está bien… está bien… pero… no lo sé, tal vez le ayude, después de todo Lil se siente feliz con él… además de que ese fastidioso brillo que en sus ojos aparece cuando esta cerca… o esa "detestable" mirada cuando habla o piensa en él… es algo que aborrezco, pero…-

-Pareciera que tienes celos de esos sentimientos-dijo una voz fría y vacía, a su espalda.

En ese momento Zwe se volvió, para encontrarse con una joven de tez blanca, cabello rubio lacio (solo en esos momentos) y largo que en esos momentos llevaba en una cola de caballo, y de ojos de un tono marrón muy obscuros (solo en esos momentos), vestida con su túnica de Slytherin **y con una serpiente en uno de sus brazos: Kath Boshafts**.

-Buenos Días Kath!-contestó Zwe con el tono de voz más serio que pudo-Bonito color de ojos… ¿es el color de la semana?-

-JA!… algo así-contestó al chica, sentándose en una de las butacas a un lado de Zwe-¿entonces… tienes celos de los sentimientos de la chica Gryffindor?-

-No creo que eso le importe ni a ti, ni a nadie… pero si insistes… no, no tengo celos de esos sentimientos-contesto de nuevo seria Zwe (como siempre hacía cuando no estaba con Lil, Marion o Mina)

-¿Por qué cuando estas con la Ravenclaw, la Gryffindor y con Marion, eres tan distinta, que cuando hablas con alguna otra persona?-preguntó de nuevo la chica de ojos marrón haciéndose la ofendida.

-No lo sé… no confío en muchas personas… eso es todo-

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- la otra Slytherin (Kath) todavía hablaba con esa voz firme, fría y vacía de sentimiento alguno.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie ni a nada-Zwe estaba algo molesta.

-No te enojes… solo preguntaba…-

-No estoy…-

-Por su puesto que estas molesta… ¿Cómo sé que estas enojada?… Igual que como tú te das cuenta de como se siente Evans cuando sale con Potter… igual que como tú sientes que Dulden no esta feliz… o igual que sabes como se siente Marion, cuando pasa las noches fuera… no creas que eres la única que puede hacer eso…-la chica sonrió pero era una sonrisa de maldad.

-Si hablas sobre lo de Marion… estas muerta, entendiste?-dijo Zwe muy molesta, pero aparentando normalidad, a lo que la chica se burló.

-Jajajajajaja!… Zwe, eso no me interesa… lo que la tonta de Marion Veron haga me tiene sin cuidado-

-Ya estas advertida Kath… ni una palabra… de NADA… me entendiste??-dijo levantándose de su butaca para ir por Marion, y bajar a desayunar, a lo que la otra chica la paró.

-Zwe Macht… me impresionas… nunca pensé, que en verdad tuvieras las agallas para, si quiera pensar en matar… pero veo que me equivoque contigo-dijo y cambiando su tono de voz, a uno más agradable, continuó:-no te preocupes Zwe… no voy a decir absolutamente NADA, después de todo, aún no importa-sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma más cálida-ahí viene Severus-se levantó, y después de sonreír a Severus salió de la sala común.

-Zwe, ¿qué diablos está haciendo aquí la lechuza de ese mal nacido Black?-

-¿Lechuza? ¿Cuál… lechuza?-preguntó inocentemente la Slytherin, mirando hacia otro lado y cambiando su tono de voz de nuevo.

-ESA lechuza Match, ¿estás ciega o qué?-dijo Snape molesto.

-Oh, ESA lechuza…-dijo Zwe-…pues verás… este… cómo decirlo… Ah, ya… QUE-TE-IMPORTA-y sonrió hipócritamente hacia el Slytherin.

-¿Está molestando ese idiota, otra vez? ¿Cuándo entenderá?-

-¿Y tú cuándo entenderás que NO soy de TU propiedad? Severus querido-dijo ella acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él.

-No aún Match… no aún…-respondió Snape, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia sí-Pero, algún día…-

-Lo dudo mucho, cariño, a cómo veo la situación… Sirius, tiene más oportunidad, ya sabes, por eso de la ATENCI"N-dijo recalcando la palabra 'atención'.

-Veremos… ya, veremos…-terminó Severus y acortando la distancia entre ambos logró robar un beso de la chica Slytherin, quien se quedó petrificada al sentir los labios fríos de Snape.

El Slytherin la soltó y se alejó hacia la pared de la Sala Común. Zwe estaba todavía en shock, y la 'dulce' (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo) voz de Severus la llamó.

-Que no se te haga costumbre Match-dijo Severus arrogantemente.

-Severus, aplícate el cuento tú sólo…-dijo ella sonriendo triunfante. (N/A: se refiere a que él tampoco se haga costumbre de besarla por cualquier estupidez.)

Zwe vio como Severus desaparecía por la pared y sonrió para si, recordando el beso anterior, y una que otra escenita de celos del Slytherin. Miró hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, esperando que Marion bajase, quien al instante apareció y la miró sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuando espías?-pregunto Zwe algo seria.

-Desde… déjame pensar… a si, "Zwe, ¿qué diablos está haciendo aquí la lechuza de ese mal nacido Black?"… creo-Marion sonrió abiertamente.

-Jajajajajaja!!!, joder si has escuchado todo, jajajajajajaja-la oji-gris comenzó a reír

-No fue mi culpa, ¿quién le dice a Severus que se ponga a gritar que esta celoso de Black, en la SC?… jaja-

-Jajajajajajaja... muy cierto... jajaja-

-Por cierto...¿ahora que dice la carta de Black?-sonri

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-contestó Zwe sonriente-tengo cosas que decirte… necesitamos ayudar a Lil en algo-y sonrió de nuevo, encaminándose hacia la salida, pero un sonido extrañó la hizo volver-UY!!… lo siento Kim, se me olvidaba… si, si, ya se que tengo que devolverle la carta a tu dueño… ya va, ya va-tomo un pedazo de pergamino (-seguramente de alguno de los de primero-) y garabateo una nota para Sirius:

_Black:_

_ Pese a que mi instinto Slytherin no desea ayudarte, estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga, y de que un tonto Gryffindor (celoso por cierto) le rompa el corazón, algo que más le vale no suceda… Te ayudaré en lo que pueda… yo te busco._

_Zwe Macht_

La chica leyó el papel, y lo intento colocar en la pata de la lechuza del Gryffindor, a lo que esta respondió chillando y retirando su pata.

-Oye!!!… ¿qué haces?-la lechuza volvió a ulular, ahora con más calma-…El hecho de haber dicho lo que dije, no se supone que tenga que escribirle nada bonito a Black…-volvió a ulular- esta bien… esta bien, que te parece esto:

_PD: No debería decir esto, pero… Gracias por el Aviso...._

-Ya esta bien??-pregunto la Slytherin a lo que la lechuza se acerco y levantó su pata para que le amarrasen la nota. Así lo hizo la chica y al instante se volvió a su compañera-Ahora si Marion, vamos a desayunar… me muero de hambre-sonri

-Le entiendes a una lechuza???… y encima es la lechuza de Black?-preguntó algo sorprendida

-Bueno, bueno... eso es irrelevante... vamos, te cuento en el camino-

Las dos Slytherin salieron de su sala común para dirigirse al GC y buscar a la Ravenclaw, con la que tendrían que hablar, para saber ¿qué harían respecto "al idiota de Potter"?. Después de todo no estaban ayudando a Sirius si no a su amiga… ¿no?

-Bueno... esta bien... entonces eso haremos-dijo Mina bastante cansada.

-Ya se que no te agrada eso de "ayudar" a que sigan, pero entiende es la única forma de... bueno desde que Lil esta con él... ella es más feliz-sonrió la Slytherin de pelo chino (Zwe)

-Vale... vale, eso ya lo entendí... pero sigue siendo extraño-contesto la Ravenclaw-como sea... entonces el plan es: yo voy con Gin, y hablo con ella, para que le cancele a Potter... y después iré con Tina para hacerla entrar en razón (algo que dudo), si alguna de las dos no me hace caso, ustedes entran al rescate y les dan una pequeña lección... es así?-

-Aún no entiendo por que no procedemos con la lección antes de que hables con ellas?-preguntó Marion dando su sonrisa Slytherin más destacada-ya se... ya se... era broma-respondió al ver a la Ravenclaw desesperada.

Las tres se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas clases, ya hablarán con Gin y con Tina cuando estuvieran desocupadas. Sin embargo, y pese a los esfuerzos de las chicas, parecía que los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para mantenerlas tan ocupadas que ni siquiera entre ellas mismas se vieron ese día, ni el siguiente, de hecho el viernes les llego y aún no habían hablado con Gin ni con Tina, así que tendrían que apurarse si no querían que Lil se diera cuenta.

-Gin!!...-grito la Ravenclaw hacia una chica de cabello castaño y ojos castaños de su misma casa

-¿Mina?- pregunto la aludida-¿qué pasa?-

-Esto... bueno.... podemos hablar... aquí-dijo Mina tomando a la otra Ravenclaw del brazo y llevándola con ella a un aula vacía

-¿Qué pasa Mina?-

-Bueno... no se como decirlo... me enteré de que Potter te invito a salir el domingo-

-Si!?... vamos continúa-dijo la chica apurando a Mina para que continuara

-Bueno... se supone que Lily y él son un tipo de pareja... algo totalmente desagradable para nosotras su amigas... pero el caso es que... bueno-

-¿James me uso para poner celosa a Lily?-pregunto Gin

-Algo así... el caso es que esa es la intención, pero Lil aún no lo sabe, y pues...-

-¿quieres que cancele la cita con James, para que la pelirroja no sufra?-

-Si-contesto Mina sonrojada

-Esta bien-dijo la otra chica simple-la verdad James no me interesa, acepte, porque pensé que me hablaría de Remus... pero al parecer no es así-sonrió tristemente.

-¿Te gusta Remus John Lupin?-

-Si... todos lo saben, hasta él-

-Sabes tal vez pueda ayudar en algo...-Mina sonrió-claro si tu quieres-

-No, no hace falta, todo esta bien gracias... creo que debo irme, tengo mucha tarea, ya sabes los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo o algo así, jaja-la chica se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la biblioteca-por cierto, Tina Throuth no será tan fácil de convencer... la verdad dudo que vaya a ceder-

-No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan-sonrió, y al ver que Gin se alejaba corrió al lado opuesto a buscar a Tina, con la que seguramente tendría problemas para convencer.

Mina, Marion y Zwe la estuvieron buscando todo el día, claro siempre escapándose de Lily quien siempre les preguntaba "¿por qué rayos estaban tan ocupadas?"; sin embargo Tina Throuth no apareció para nada, ni siquiera las de su misma casa la lograron encontrar, así que el sábado llego y mientras Tina bajaba al GC, se encontró con James, Sirius y Remus por un lado, y con Mina, Marion y Zwe por el otro.

-Tina!!-gritaron las chicas hacia la chica de pelo zanahoria

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto la Hufflepuff

-Hablar contigo, para que canceles la cita que tienes con Potter-dijo Zwe de mala gana

-Yo no hago tratos con Slytherins- contesto la chica también molesta

-Pues los vas a empezar a hacer, y te digo por qué?... por el simple hecho de que si no cancelas yo me encargare de maldecirte-intervino Marion en tono de advertencia.

-Tranquilas chicas... esto empezó mal-dijo Mina tranquilizando a todos-.. Tina, lo que pasa es que..-

-es qué NADA!!, ustedes solo quieren que deje mi sueño de salir con uno de los merodeadores, y eso NO VA A SUCEDER!!!-grito molesta

-Qué rayos pasa?-pregunto Sirius entrando a la conversación junto con Remus, James y Peter

-Lo que pasa es que...-comenzó Zwe

-Nada... Lo que pasa es que estas tres imbéciles quieren que le cancele a mi queridísimo James la cita que tenemos hoy!!-contesto la Hufflepuff

-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto Remus

-Esto... creo que eso...bueno me doy-dijo Mina-no lo soporto más... Marion, Zwe y yo nos enteramos que invitaste a salir a Tina y a Gin de Ravenclaw, para poner celosa a Lil, con la que se supone que sales formalmente, por lo tanto intervenimos y ya no tienes cita para mañana, sin embargo la idiota esta no quiere entender que ya estas ocupado-dijo Mina de corrido, bastante fastidiada.

-Eso no es cierto!!-grito Tina-Jamie solo tiene ojos para mi!!!- grito la Hufflepuff

-¿Eso es cierto Potter?-pregunto una voz a su espalda, con lo que James se sintió desvanecerse- solo tienes ojos para ESA!- La pelirroja había a aparecido detrás de James con una cara de: "no te atrevas a hablarme"

-Lil... yo..-el Gryffindor intentó defenderse.

-Así que solo tienes ojos para una idiota como Tina Throuth??... que lindo, por un momento pensé que había algo entre tu y yo... que alivio que no es así- dijo la pelirroja dolida

-Lil, lo hice por que estaba molesto, eso es todo... no me agradaba la idea de que tus amigas no supieran nada-el orgullo de James salió a flote.

-¿POR QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO TODA ESTA SEMANA EH???... PARA REIRME... NO JAMES POTTER, NO, NO ERA PARA REIR, SIMPLEMENTE QUERÍA-Lil empezó gritando, sin embargo después pareció que las fuerzas la abandonaron- quería que supieras.. que supieras que... QUE YA SABÍAN TODO!!!-grito descontrolada y mostrando unas lágrimas salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde (N/A: yo si se ;) )

-Lil... ESPERA!!!.. LIL!!..- James intento correr detrás de la pelirroja, pero unos brazos lo alcanzaron. (N/A: esto pareció telenovela jajajajajaja... no lo vuelvo a hacer lo prometo... J)

-¿Tú a dónde vas?- preguntó Mina muy molesta-tú te quedas... le prometí a Lil que si la veía llorando por tu culpa te iba a destrozar…-

-Mhmh...-carraspeó Zwe-de hecho Mina, dijiste que lo ibas a maldecir... pero eso no importa-agrego al ver la mirada de la Ravenclaw-el caso es que por tus estupideces James Potter, Lily esta llorando, y eso significa que esta sufriendo, algo que...-

-...Ninguna de nosotros soportamos-interrumpió Marion

-Y que le van a hacer??.... eh???... ¿maldecirlo?-preguntó Peter defendiendo a su amigo-ustedes creen que las vamos a dejar????- tomó su varita (N/A: por primera vez Peter Pettigrew en acción)

-espera Peter....-susurro James, quien tenía colgada a Tina de un brazo, a continuación se deshizo de Throuth y avanzó hacia las chicas-... tienen razón, me he portado como un cabeza dura, pero por favor... necesito saber a donde fue... necesito aclarar las cosas... y ... y pedirle perdón...-dijo cabizbajo

-Jamie!!!-chillo Tina-Jamie, nuestra cita querido-

-YA CALLATE!!!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo (Remus recargado en una pared, Sirius cerca de James, Peter al otro lado de James, James frente a Tina viendo hacia Mina, Mina frente a James, Zwe un poco atrasada, pero cerca de Mina y Marion algo rezagada, detrás de Mina a un lado de Zwe). A este grito la Hufflepuff dio un grito y salio corriendo desconsolada, pero esta ves James no intento ni moverse.

-Yo no te creo Potter... no confío en ti...-dijo Mina molesta

-Vamos Dulden... míralo, esta sufriendo...-intervino Remus

-Lupin... podrías solo.... no meterte... no es que me moleste mucho, pero... esto es con Potter-agrego Marion acercándose un poco y mirando hacia el Licántropo

-Eh!!!... Veron vete tranquilizando... si se meten con uno se meten con todos-defendió el ojiazul a su amigo casi-rubio-... además... después de todo fui yo quien les aviso no??-

-Tranquilos todos!!-dijo Zwe mirando, todavía, hacia James-Mina, Potter dice la verdad... no me agrada divulgar nuestro cuarto, pero... dadas las circunstancias... llevaremos a Potter, con Lil... SOLO a Potter-aclaró al ver a Black y a Lupin

-Eso no es justo!!!-reclamo el ojiazul-... yo tengo derecho de enterarme... yo fui el que les..-

-Si, si, el que nos dijo todo, pero a donde fue Lil es un secreto... y no lo compartiremos con ustedes... de hecho, la única forma en que podemos llevar a Potter es si esta ciego-contesto Zwe.

-Pues nos dejaran ciegos a TODOS... no dejaremos solo a James, con dos Slytherins y una Ravenclaw loca-intervino Peter de nuevo.

-Vale!!-intervino Mina, para sorpresa de todos-después de todo tengo que hablar con uno de ustedes-

Los chicos se acercaron con Zwe, quien sería la que haría los hechizos, para impedir la visión. Zwe movió su varita frente a los merodeadores y pronunció un _"cieco",_ claro y fuerte, a lo que los otros perdieron casi por completo la vista, puesto que solo veían figuras borrosas.

-Wow!!!... esto es... –comenzó Sirius

-Increíble-termino Remus-no recuerdo haber estudiado este hechizo... ¿dónde lo aprendiste?-

-Jjajajajajajajajaja-rió Zwe- buena memoria Lupin... sabes?, pensé que serias tú el único que conociera este hechizo... después de todo eres el listo no?-contesto la Slytherin comenzando a mover a Lupin y a James, Mina iba con Sirius, y Marion con Pettigrew

-Jaja... la verdad sabía del hechizo, pero nunca intenté practicarlo-

-Ni yo-Zwe sonrió, al ver la cara de espanto de los merodeadores, después de todo era cierto esa era la primera vez que hacía ese hechizo-No se asusten... jajajaja... al fin de cuentas la enfermera cura todo no?... –a esto los chicos hicieron otra mueca de miedo- jajajajaja.... ya le va, ya le va... pensé que los Gryffindors eran los valientes... jajajaja-

-Valientes, no estúpidos-dijo Black quien intentando acercarse a Zwe casi tropieza, por no poder ver nada.

-Jajajajaja... buena respuesta Black... te mereces crédito-sonrió la Slytherin, después Remus también sonrió para sus adentros.

-"Al parecer Sirius no lo hace nada mal, ese tono que Match esta usando con el, no tiene nada que ver con odio"- pensó Remus y luego sonrió para si.

Caminaron por unos 5 minutos más, subieron escaleras, las bajaron y tuvieron alguno que otro tropezó (N/A: para que me hago, nada más tropezó Peter... jajajaja ;)). Cuando los chicos empezaron a pensar que solo se burlaban de ellos, se detuvieron abruptamente, y escucharon la voz de Lil, feliz y contenta, llamando a sus amigas.

-Chicas, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto, qué les pasó?-Lily, había escuchado ruidos fuera del cuarto, y había salido para averiguar si sus amigas estaban ya ahí, pero se llevó tal sorpresa al ver a los chicos que se quedó muda.

-Lil, no salgas, espera quieres, tengo que decirte algo importante-Zwe había comprendido la situación al ver a la pelirroja sorprenderse y sin ninguna lágrima en el rostro.-Ustedes siéntense aquí, no se muevan y no hagan ningún ruido, Lil no se ha dado cuenta de que están aquí.-susurró hacia los merodeadores, a continuación los sentó y entró a la sala junto con Marion y Mina.

-¿Lily, no estabas llorando?-preguntó Mina sorprendida y en un susurro para que los chicos no escucharan.

-Bueno... a que soy una buena actriz ¿no?-sonrió juguetona a lo que Zwe le sonrió y Mina y Marion también.

-Y nosotros que trajimos a ese Potter, para que te pidiera disculpas-dijo Marion

-Jajajajaja...-rió la pelirroja

-Shh!!, te van a oír-intervino Zwe-¿así que fue solo un juego?-

-Jaja... bueno, de alguna manera tenía que aprender que con Lily Evans no se juega, además era una prueba, para saber que tanto le importa todo esto-pensó unos momentos y luego añadió-¿por qué los trajeron?

-Bueno, originalmente era a Potter a quien íbamos a traer porque casi nos lo suplica, pero luego Sirius nos recordó que fue él quien nos había informado...-empezó Zwe.

-...Y yo recordé que tenía que hablar con Lupin-sonrió Mina- y Peter se adhirió sin ninguna razón-se encogió de hombros-por cierto como te enteraste de las citas de James-

-Bueno, Tina lo estuvo ventilando toda la semana, al principio me enojé muchísimo, y les iba a contar, pero cuando huyeron de mí me supuse que lo sabían, y planeé todo esto-sonrió satisfecha-¿y cómo es eso que les rogó que lo trajeran?-

-Bueno, tengo que darle puntos por eso, el caso es que iba a correr detrás de ti, pero lo detuve, y luego nos pidió de favor que lo trajéramos contigo-dijo Mina algo fastidiada.

-JAJAJAJA... debí quedarme para verle la cara... pobrecillo-Lily estaba muy divertida con la situación-... creo que debería terminar con el cuento de una vez ¿no creen?-

-¿Sabes Lil?... a veces pienso que somos una mala influencia para ti-Zwe miraba a la pelirroja-pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres la mala influencia para nosotras... jajaja... será mejor que lo haga pasar, tú te quedas con Potter aquí, mientras que nosotras nos quedamos afuera con los otros tres... por cierto, si van a hacer algo raro, por favor no sobre mi cama-La Slytherin (Zwe) sonrió, y una almohada fue a caer a su cara.-Vale, vale... era broma...-

Las chicas salieron del cuarto, encontrándose con que los merodeadores ya estaba un poco desesperado, Remus recargado en una pare, Peter sentado en el suelo, Sirius en cundillas, y James caminando (muy difícilmente) de un lado para otro.

-Tal vez nos gastaron una maldita broma ¿no creen?, después de todo hace mucho que nos dejaron aquí-dijo Sirius un poco preocupado, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Así que dudas de mi?-susurro Zwe (sensualmente) en el oído de Black, lo que hizo que el Gryffindor se estremeciera y sonriera.

-No lo sé, ¿debo dudar de ti?-La Slytherin solo sonrió, levanto la varita hacia los ojos de Black.

-_Kalr_ (Kalr: claro),-susurro Zwe y al instante a Sirius se le esclareció la vista, Macht se volvió hacia los otros merodeadores, y uno a uno les fue quitando el hechizo.

-Gracias-sonrió Remus-ya empezaba a desesperarme-

-Cuando quieras quedar ciego... solo llámame ¿quieres?-sonrió Zwe con sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes... lo haré-el casi-rubio se volvió hacia James-¿Vas a entrar?-

-Claro que si... pero... ¿dónde estamos?-pregunto el aludido, volviéndose a inspeccionar el lugar.

-Eso... es un secreto-sonrió Marion-pero si no vas a entrar te llevamos de regreso-

-Ya va, ya va-James dio un paso al frente y abrió la puerta, entro en el cuarto mirando extrañado alrededor. Potter podría haber jurado que aquella habitación era una aula vacía, pero al entrar se encontró con que parecía más bien una recamara común y corriente, lo que le llevo a preguntarse que hacía una recámara fuera de las casas de Hogwarts y en un pasillo, aparentemente común y corriente; después le preguntaría a Lily.

-¿¿Lil??-preguntó buscándola.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?...-contestó la pelirroja volviéndose hacia el Gryffindor, con cara bastante molesta-... ¿No debería estar con Throuth? Seguro te esta buscando como loca..-

-Lil...-suspiró James-Por favor... se que soy una patán, pero..-

-Si James Potter, definitivamente eres un patán, un engreído, un presumido... un..-le pelirroja pudo haber seguido con la lista de adjetivos, pero James la interrumpió.

-Espera… espera… espera… Alto ahí, puede que si sea todo eso que estas diciéndome, pero te estoy pidiendo disculpas, ¿no?... al menos dame crédito por eso-

------------------------------

-¿Lupin, podría hablar contigo un momento?-La Ravenclaw miraba a Lupin, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera más difícil.

-Sí… supongo que sí-Remus se propuso seguir a Mina, hacia un lugar un poco apartado de los otros cuatro.

Caminaron unos pocos metros hasta que Mina se detuvo frente a una puerta y entró, para que Lupin entrara detrás de ella. Al entrar el casi-rubio arregló unas sillas para sentarse y se dispuso a mirar a Mina, quien se revolvía algo nerviosa e intentando no mirar al joven licántropo.

--------------------------------

-Jajajaja.... ¿tú a dónde crees que Dulden lleve a Remus?....-preguntó el oji-azul hacia Zwe, quien en esos momentos no lo miraba, si no que estaba pensando en otra cosa.-…no se irá a aprovechar de él ¿verdad?-miró preocupado hacia donde Mina y Remus caminaban y levantándose de donde estaba sentado, pero alguien lo tomo del brazo.

-Tranquilo Black, Mina es una blanca palomita que no se fijaría en Lupin-Zwe lo miró y lo soltó, a lo que este se sentó de nuevo a un lado de la Slytherin, en el suelo recargándose en la pared.

-Bueno hay que admitir que Remus aumentó su popularidad este año, tal vez... Dulden..-

-Jajajaja... eso ni lo pienses, ya tenemos suficiente con Lily y Potter, además de que Mina sigue detestándolos... a todos..-

-Y tu??... nos detestas?-preguntó Black esperanzado.

-Jajajajaja... buen movimiento Black...jajaja, digamos que solo me desesperan y a la vez me dan risa...-

-Risa?.... por que risa?-dijo Sirius algo ofendido.

-Vamos Sirius todos son unos payasos... y siempre se burlan de todos los maestros-

-Pero no es para que nos veas con caras de payasos-dijo algo molesto Sirius.

-Jajajaja… no te lo tomes personal, es solo… mi punto de vista… jajajajaja-sonrió divertida

-------------------------

-Mira Lil…-comenzó James acercándose a la pelirroja y sentándose en la cama donde ella estaba-… te estoy hablando con el corazón en la mano… se que metí la pata hasta el fondo… y que soy un cabeza dura… pero me puse muy loco con eso de que tus amigas no sabían nada… ¿sabes?, odio esconderme cuando no hay nada porque hacerlo….-

--------------------------

-Y bien?... ¡qué querías decirme?-pregunto el casi-rubio esperando la respuesta de la Ravenclaw que tenía enfrente-_"Jajaja, si Padfoot la viera… debo admitir que Dulden no es nada fea… ¿qué querrá?-_pensó.

-Bueno… hay ya, como sea!!!-dijo desesperada consigo misma-_"ni que fuera tan guapo… debes admitir que no esta nada mal… rayos!!!, cállate ya!!"_-pensó para sí, reclamándose internamente-¿recuerdas a Gina Dewdrop.... de Ravenclaw?- el rubio la miró extrañado.

-¿qué con ella? _"así que solo quería hablarme de Gin, ¿entonces por qué esta nerviosa?-_

-Bueno, su suponía que Gina era la sita de James para mañana, ¿lo sabes vdd? _"muy bien, vas mejorando"_-se felicitó internamente

-Si... _"Y que con ESO"-_pensó algo desesperado.

-Bueno, hablé con ella para que cancelara con James, y puesto que fue muy... linda y no se puso pesada siento que le debo algo _"por favor, acepta... por favor"_-

-¿¿Y??-dijo ya más intrigado el licántropo.

-Bueno, te puedo pedir un favor Lupin??-suspiró cansada, después de eso tendría que descansar largamente.

­-¿Qué exactamente?-dijo el casi-rubio sabiendo de antemano por donde iba el favorcito.

-¿Podrías...?...-se cortó-…está bien, estas consiente de que le gustas a Gin... que la verdad no se que te ve pero... el caso es que le gustas, y no lo se... quisiera que... _"por favor no me lo hagas más difícil"_-

-¿Quieres que la invite a salir?-Dijo en tono burlón, hacia Mina quien le estaba costando hablar.

-Bueno... no una cita formal ni nada, pero por lo menos una carta??-sonrió nerviosa-_"¿por qué me pongo así?-_pensó desesperada.

--------------------------------

-Ya Black no te molestes-dijo la Slytherin cansada

-No me gusta que no me tomen en serio-gruño (N/A: Black definitivamente no esta enojado, solo esta chiflado)

-Vamos!!... ¿cómo quieres que te tomen en serio si te la pasas jugando?-la chica lo miró extrañada levantando una ceja

-No me la paso jugando!!-reclamó el Gryffindor- me la paso en detención... jeje-sonri

-Ves lo que te digo???-Zwe puso los ojos en blanco, y se volvió hacia otro lado

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Sirius extrañado.

-Nada-dijo ella sin volver a verlo.

-¿Cómo que nada?... ¿qué haces?-

-Nada-

-Al gran Sirius Black no lo engaña nadie-dijo el Oji-azul orgulloso.

-Esto... si... lo que digas-la chico no le prestaba atención.

-¬¬ Zwe!!-

-¿qué?-la chica se volvió hacia él entrañada-perdona, me he quedado distraída-

-No te preocupes... pero ¿qué ves?-

-No, nada...-la chica levantó la mirada algo asustada-...Por Dios.. Ridley-

-¿Qué?-pregunto el Sirius muy desorientado.

-¿No lo escuchaste?-dijo asustada

-Escuchar ¿qué?...Zwe?-

----------------------------------

-....Y siéndote sincero no quiero que esto termine por una estupidez como esta... por favor Lil, perdóname ¿quieres?-James tomó la mano de Lily quien aún no lo miraba.

-James...-susurró la pelirroja mirando a James a los ojos-... se que esto tal vez no te guste, pero...-

-¿No estas llorando?-preguntó extrañado

-Me dejas explicar?...-el chico asintió-... No, no estoy llorando... y no estaba llorando hace un rato-el chico parecía visiblemente molesto y había retirado su mano de la de la pelirroja, a lo que ella la tomó de nuevo-... tal vez no te guste lo que voy a decir pero.... todo lo que hice, ya sabes eso de la escenita de telenovela... bueno fue una farsa, solo un tipo de prueba que...-

-¿Prueba?... ¿prueba de que?-dijo James levantándose del lado de Lily en protesta y volviéndose para mirarla-... ¿De que tan tonto era?!?!?!- dijo ya muy enojado.

-Basta!!!... quería saber si todo esto te importaba de verdad... quería saber si yo era otra de tus conquistas de una semana... se me presto la oportunidad y aquí estamos!!-dijo ella también molesta y enfrentándolo-

-Desde el principió te demostré que no eras una MALDITA CITA DE UNA SEMANA!!!-

-Y después ¿QUÉ?... después de todas tus palabras me entero que VAS A SALIR CON GINA Y CON LA TONTA DE TINA THROUTH ¿QUÉ QUERIAS QUE PENSARA?-el chico se quedó callado por unos instantes.

-Ya te pedí disculpas por eso ¿no?-

-Si, y ahora yo espero que me entiendas a mi...-la pelirroja le dio la espalda.

James lo meditó unos momentos y luego suspiro resignado; se adelantó unos pasos y la abrazo por atrás para después susurrarle una disculpa al oído.

-Lo siento Lil.. fui un cabeza dura...-

-Disculpa aceptada... y perdóname tu a mi ¿quieres?... velo de esta forma: estamos a mano ¿no?-

-No hay nada que perdonar-se dieron un beso corto y se quedaron abrazados uno minutos más, hasta que James recordó algo-¿pasé la prueba?-

-Jajaja-la pelirroja sonrió-¿Tú qué crees?-

-No lo sé-

-Veamos-levantó una mano y comenzó a enumerar-uno, intentaste corres tras de mi; dos, no te importó que Mina te quisiera destrozar; tres, convenciste a las chicas de que te trajeran acá (algo muy difícil); cuatro, me pediste disculpas; cinco, convenciste a Zwe; seis, me convenciste.... James, creo que si pasaste....-sonrió y el Gryffindor le dio un tierno beso.

--------------------------------

-_"Asi que eso era todo"_… No te preocupes Dulden, haré algo...-dijo el chico restándole importancia, a lo que la Ravenclaw suspiró.

-Gracias... perdón que te lo pida... es solo que... le debo algo grande.. y... pues...-

-No te preocupes... lo entiendo...-sonrió-pero ahora que recuerdo....necesito tu ayuda-

-Dime!-dijo la Ravenclaw

-¿qué flores le gustan a Gin?-agrego pensando.

-Mmmm…-meditó la chica.

------------------------------

-Zwe... ¿estas bien?-Sirius se veía preocupado

-¿¿¿No escuchaste nada???... ¿estas seguro?....-

-Zwe... ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada... es solo que... nada...-suspiró- ¿qué me decías?

-Nada... te preguntaba sobre... ¿Zwe?- la chica no lo miraba. De nuevo se había vuelto hacia otra parte como buscando algo- Zwe... ¿qué rayos tienes?-

-...Boshafts....-susurro la joven

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kath Boshafts en esto???-

-¿Qué?... no nada... olvídalo-sacudió su cabeza y le prestó atención al chico.

-Zwe Match!!...-la miró en forma de reproche

-Jajajajajajaja-unas risas se escucharon de repente, Lil y James salían de la habitación lo que hizo que Sirius maldijera, Zwe suspirara y Marion dijera "por fin". Minutos después una puerta se abría y Remus y Mina salían también, pero estos hablando más calmadamente y a susurros.

-¿De que se ríen?-preguntó Sirius molesto por la interrupción

-De nada en particular Paddy-boy-sonrió la pelirroja a lo que James le dio un beso en los labios, lo que provocó distintas acciones por parte de los presentes.

-Vamos!!!... no cuenten dinero delante de los pobres...-reclamó Sirius levantando los brazos.

-Dejen de hacer eso!!-replico Mina frunciendo el seño.

-Que asco!!... diack- replico Marion molesta.

-No en presencia de menores de edad... por favor!!-rogó Zwe tapándose la cara.

Lupin solo suspiro y movió la cabeza negativamente mostrando una media sonrisa de felicidad, mientras que Peter ahogo una risa nerviosa de "que lindos", y la pareja volvía a besarse haciendo los reclamos más insistentes mientras que ellos solo se burlaban.

-Vamos hombre!!!... dejen de hacer eso... o al menos préstame a tu novia-bromeo Black a lo que James abrazó más fuerte a Lily y miró a su mejor amigo como su peor enemigo-... bueno, bueno... pero mínimo consígueme novia...-

-Ahí esta Zwe... si no te has movido no es nuestra culpa-sonrió Lil.

-Hey!!! A mi no me metan... Black aléjate..-la Slytherin reacciono alzando los brazos en son de inconformidad y alejándose de Sirius, quien se había intentado acercar.

-Vamos Zwe no seas exagerada..-dijo la pelirroja pícaramente-... Sirius te trata mejor que Snape y lo sabes... dale una oportunidad...-

-James Potter… ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra Lily?-pregunt

-¿Yo?… yo no le he hecho nada... lamento informarte Match que tu amiga ya tenía esa mente maquiavélica antes de que yo llegara…-sonrió el Gryffindor, a lo que Lil le dio un codazo.

-Vamos Zwe... no exageres...-soltó la pelirroja a punto de estallar de risa. Estaba muy feliz.-ya sabemos todos, que Black tiene más posibilidades que Snape… ¿no se lo dijiste tú misma?-sonrió haciéndole burla a su amiga-...porque según lo que escuche Snape estaba muy dolido...-

-Pelirroja... mejor cierra la boca que tienes... por favor!!-dijo mirándola amenazante.

-¿Así que si tengo una oportunidad?-preguntó Sirius esperanzado intentando abrazarla.

-Hey!!.... fuera!...-dijo hacia Sirius-yo solo me defendía de Severus... no es mi culpa que el imbécil este celoso de un Gryffindor-

-tengo una oportunidad!!!-dijo feliz el oji-azul, a lo que James sonrió, Remus estuvo a punto de soltar una risa, y Lil ensancho su sonrisa.

-Vamos Zwe... no seas tan difícil con Sirius..-se burlo de nuevo lo pelirroja

-Lily Evans... mas vale que cierres la boca...-contestó la Slytherin-...mejor vamonos de aquí... "_cieco__"_-dijo Match en el momento en el cual Sirius estaba más cerca, se volvió hacia Peter y Remus e hizo lo mismo, por último se acerco a James, el cual la miraba con desconfianza, e intento lanzar el hechizo- _"cie...-_ pero se quedó muda y sin expresión alguna en la cara.

-Zwe... ¿qué pasa?-dijo la pelirroja extrañada.

-Match??.... estas bien??-James parecía preocupado.

-¿Zwe?-dijo Mina acercándose hacia su amiga-Zwe Match, ¡despierta!-intentó la Ravenclaw.

-Match deja de jugar...-dijo James.

-¿Qué sucede...? James ¿qué está pasando con Zwe?-preguntó Sirius también preocupado.

-No te preocupes Sirius- dijo James hacia su amigo

-James.... ¿todo esta bien?-Remus preguntó en un susurro hacia su amigo, para que Sirius no se enterara

-No pasa nada... solo Match haciéndose la subnormal-

-Oye Potter cuidado con lo que...-pero Marion no terminó la frase, por que Zwe cayó desmayada al centro de los presentes, por lo que todos se movilizaron.

-Zwe!!-grito la pelirroja acercándose hacia su amiga que ahora estaba en el suelo

-Rayos!!!-dijo James acercándose hacia la Slytherin

-¿Qué esta PASANDO?!!?!?!?!... RAYOS!!... quitenme el hechizo!!-gritó Sirius, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!!-dijo Mina preocupada

-QUITENME ESTE MALDITO HECHIZO!!!-grito Sirius molesto, por no poder hacer nada

-Padfoot tranquilízate-dijo Remus

-Zwe... despierta Zwe...-decía Marion sosteniendo la cabeza de su amiga, y mirándola muy preocupada-estúpida!!... despierta!!-a siguiente momento James Potter levantaba a su amiga en brazos y se disponía a llevarla hacia la enfermería, Lily iba delante y Mina tomaba a Sirius, Remus y Peter (con un tipo de cuerda) y los jalaba siguiendo a la pareja.

-QUITENME EL MALDITO HECHIZO!!!!-Sirius seguía desesperado.

-------------------------------

Hey!!! Perdón por la espera, es solo que he estado un poco ocupada cono todo eso de los exámenes finales y la beca... y chalala... pero ahora que ya salí, creo que podré escribir un poco más deprisa....

**oOaleblackmoonOo****:** hey!!! Gracias por seguir mi fic... te lo agradezco mucho, y dedico este chap a ti... jeje... no es el mejor de todos... pero prometo aplicarme y escribir algo bueno pronto.... ;)... te preguntare algo, por ser fan desde hace tanto tiempo... jejeje... ¿quién quieres que desaparezca del fic?... es que estoy haciendo recorte de personal, y pues quería saber si voy a desaparecer al que creo que puedo desaparecer.... jijijijiji ;)

**Marie Ann:** gracias por mandar ese rr, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que te siga gustando.. por cierto este chap esta aquí gracias a tu rr, si no fuera por que me recordaste que tenía que escribir... jeje... en serio gracias por tus rr

**Mary**** Jane:** jaja... gracias por tu review .. sigue leyendo, y espero que te haya gustado este chap, aunque a mi en lo personal no me encanto...

**Roxie**** Black:** Hey!!... gracia spor tu rr, y pos espero que te haya ido bien en Mate... jeje... no te preocupes todo esta bien... sigue leyendo mi fic, y espero te siga gustando.... Nunca cambies... pero si deja de ver tantas películas creo que te puede hacer mal... jajaja... ntc... por cierto ¿quieres que desaparezca quien???...

**Lamister****:** Hey!! Mira que ahora Lily se a comportado muy bien con Jamie vdd??... bueno no tanto, pero al menos todo el mundo sabe que andan.... jejeje...

**Syringen****:** jeje... espero que este chap te haya gustado, jejeje gracias por escribir...


	9. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 9: "Hogsmeade"**

-Zwe!!!!… muévete!!… ya se van todos a Hogsmeade!!-grito una chica de ojos miel y cabello café claro. Una de sus mejores amigas… Marion Verón

-Ya va!!… ya va!!-suspiro cansada caminando hacia su amiga. Desde hacía tiempo que se sentía así cansada, cansada de todo y de nada, desde su desmayo para ser exactos, pero no era solo eso era algo más…

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que cayó desmayada frente a los merodeadores, o bueno, más bien frente a James Potter, porque decir "frente a los merodeadores" significaría que Black, Lupin y Pettigrew la vieron caer desmayada, pero no, esos tres estaban bajo el hechizo de ceguera que ella misma les había impuesto.

Recordó su hechizo, y se felicito por lo bien hecho, después de todo era suficientemente fuerte como para no deshacerse cuando ella perdió el conocimiento. Pero, pensándolo mejor, eso era extraño, el hechizo nunca lo había practicado y le había salido a la primera, eso significaba que…

-Zwe… ¿en qué piensas?-preguntó su amiga Slytherin.

-En nada Marion… no te preocupes-contestó ella sonriendo pero con una mirada triste y cansada, caminando hacia las afueras del castillo de Hogwarts.

_"Zwe no me gusta verte as_, pensó la Slytherin de ojos miel. Hacía ya como tres semanas que la veía distinta, como cansada. Como desesperanzada, ya no era la misma, algo le había sucedido cuando se desmayó, pero ¿qué?. Todas lo habían notado, hasta Severus, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle, ahora estaba tan callada y no respondía muchas preguntas; siempre pensando en otra cosa, no se sabía en que, pero siempre pensando. Había que hacer algo con eso, tal vez Severus o Black pudieran pero…

-Zwe…-llamó una voz atrás de las dos Slytherins lo que hizo que Marion dejara sus pensamientos a un lado…. era una voz conocida y a la vez extraña.

-¿Qué pasa Severus?-se volvió la chica hacia el joven de ojos negros.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?-preguntó extrañamente-…¿o ya tienes otra cita?-agregó cambiando su expresión a algo como: "Por favor di que no".. algo extraño en Severus Snape quien hasta hace muy poco no era tan amable con la chica de ojos grises. (Zwe)

-No, ninguna… pero… Marion..-

-No te preocupes Zwe, ve con Severus, yo me iré… con… con… Bella o buscaré a Mina-sonrió Marion pícaramente hacia Zwe.

-Esta bien… me iré contigo…-sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces vamos-dijo poniendo su brazo para que la chica lo tomara, lo que le extraño a Zwe, pero de inmediato lo tomó.

Caminaron por el campo de la escuela hacia el pueblo mágico, encerrados en un silencio raro para ambos. Severus se volteo a verla, hacía tiempo que la veía más distante de lo acostumbrado, era por eso que había empezado a verla de otra forma. Para él Zwe Macht siempre había sido la chica más inteligente y más guapa de todo Hogwarts, pero nunca la había visto como desde hacía varios meses; ahora Zwe Macht era algo especial, muy especial, se había dado cuenta de eso este año al saber que su más odiado enemigo, después de James Potter, estaba rondando a la chica, y él no iba a permitir que Sirius Black, le hiciera algo a la joven que ahora tenía a un lado.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia él y quedaron estáticos mirando al chico, con lo que él supo que lo estaba inspeccionando internamente…

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó él sonando algo casual y esquivando la mirada de la chica

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Zwe volviendo su mirada adelante y algo extrañada por la forma en la cual él le estaba hablando. Hacía mucho que no llevaban una conversación medianamente "normal" pues siempre se golpeaban con sarcasmos e ironías y en esos momentos él no lo estaba haciendo.

-Solo pregunto ¿qué buscas?… me refiero a dentro de mi-contestó simplemente

-Jaja… solo… respuestas-sonrió Macht al saber que Snape la entendía.

-¿Respuestas?… ¿cómo a que?-preguntó tomándola de la mano.

-A… ¿por qué ahora no me estas hablando sarcásticamente? O ¿por qué me invitaste a Hogsmeade ahora?…-

-Oh… esas respuestas…-sonrió el chico, volviendo su expresión a la expresión normal de "soy mejor que t" que normalmente mantenía-… solo pensé que sería divertido ver la cara de Black, cuando te vea junto a mi…-sonrió-… claro que lo mejor fue cuando te pregunte si venías conmigo y él estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo-ensanchó su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ahhh… ya se me hacía extraño, que Severus "soy el mejor" Snape me preguntara por una cita sin ninguna razón aparente-respondió la chica sacando filo a su lengua.

-Jajaja….. si tengo una razón…-

-Si, la cual es: molestar a Black… yey!!, que divertido-volvió al sarcasmo.

-Me extraña que le sigas llamando Black, y no le llames por su nombre, después de tantas cartas…-

-No me estés celando… te recuerdo que no somos nada…-contestó molesta la Slytherin y soltando su mano.

-Por ahora…-

-Presumido… ¿tú crees que yo voy a estar aquí para cuando tu quieras?… déjame aclararte que las cosas no son así de simples…-

-No empecemos ¿quieres?-dijo el chico en son de tregua-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-agregó al darse cuenta que ya estaban muy cerca del pueblo y no había planeado nada especial. Tomó la mano de la chica de nuevo.

-¿Podríamos ir a comprar los regalos de navidad?… solo falta una semana y nos los he comprado aún-sonrió la chica culpable.

-Vale… aunque debo decirte que lo mío no son las compras…-

-Me lo imagino… jeje…-

Se encaminaron a una tienda de artículos mágicos y compraron lo que les hacía falta para la clase de pociones y DCAO, después de eso fueron a una tienda de antigüedades mágicas en donde la chica pensó poder encontrar algo para sus amigas y de paso Severus curioseaba por ahí.

Después de estar en la tienda por lo menos 20 minutos sin decidirse a comprara algo o no, Severus ya estaba bastante desesperado, (N/A: los hombres odian las compras jajaja) por lo que decidió dejar a Zwe por unos momentos sola en la tienda, mientras que salía a tomar aire, porque como él dijo, se estaba asfixiando.

-Iré afuera, ¿no importa si te dejo por unos momentos?-preguntó hastiado.

-No te preocupes Severus, estaré aquí unos momentos más, si quieres te busco en …-

-No te preocupes, yo vuelvo, iré a comprar algo a Honeydukes y regreso… no te vayas-dijo el chico saliendo de la tienda.

Miro un poco más lo que tenía en frente, una cajita de música, supuestamente mágica, que le había encantado. Al abrirla un par de hadas revoloteaban como si estuvieran vivas, sobre una pareja de figurillas, magos supuso ella, que estaban admirando a las hadas bajo un árbol y una melodía tranquila y romántica. Toda la cajita se veía lindísima, pero no podía regalársela a ninguna de sus amigas, eso era para enamorados, y tampoco pretendía regalársela ni a Severus ni a Black, eso sería ridículo, así que dejo la cajita en su lugar y volvió a buscar algo para sus amigas.

Recorrió la tienda por octava vez en el día, no sabía que regalarles a sus amigas, era algo difícil, porque quería que fuese algo especial, porque ese año era algo especial para todas, ya estaban por graduarse e irse a vivir juntas, quería que significase algo. Entonces lo vio, el regalo perfecto para cada una de sus amigas, y sin ayuda. Se acerco lentamente a la mesa que tenía delante.

-Buenas tardes señorita-apareció el vendedor de repente, era alto, de tez blanca, con el cabello lleno de canas y una expresión de bondad-¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-Bueno… la verdad si… quisiera saber el precio de estos medallones-dijo señalando las cajitas con dos medallones cada uno y mirando los diferentes diseños.

-Que buen gusto señorita…-

-Macht… Zwe Macht…-

-Bueno señorita Macht, tiene un gusto esplendido, estos medallones son llamados medallones del intercambio. Estos medallones son únicos y muy especiales. Cuando se reparten entre una pareja estos hacen que se cree un vínculo entre las dos personas, muchas veces puede causar algo malo, porque a veces a la persona que se le da no es la correcta, sin embargo, si se llega a encontrar a la persona correcta, ya sea un amigo, amiga, novio o novia, la cual sea capaz y este dispuesta a compartir lo que siente, estos dijes, llegan a ser una cosa maravillosa, muchas personas les tiene miedo, pero muchas otras admiración incomparable…-

-¿¿Eso significa que solo funciona entre dos personas??-

-Si, se podría decir que si… ¿para que la necesitaba señorita?-

-Las quería para un regalo de navidad, para mis tres mejores amigas, pero si solo funciona entre un par, creo que no me servirán- el señor sonrió cómplice de la acción de la chica ahí presente.

-Mira pequeña comprendo lo que quieres hacer y pienso que puedo ayudarte, sin embargo no creo que tenga los dijes para esta navidad, es muy pronto, tal vez para fin de curso, o un poco antes… si aún los quieres-dijo el hombre pensativo.

-¿a qué se refiere?-preguntó Macht extrañada.

-Puedo buscar una forma de hechizarte cada uno de los dijes para que estén "unidos" no solo entre dos, si no entre más de ellos, pero no creo terminar para esta navidad-la chica lo pensó unos momentos.

-Vale… trato, como sea no creo poder darle el dinero para esta navidad, se nota que son caros, y así tengo tiempo de juntar más dinero y les regalo algo pequeño esta navidad… ¿qué le parece si le ayudo con la búsqueda, y le voy dando el dinero en plazos?-

-Me parece excelente…-sonrió el vendedor, caminando junto a la Slytherin hacia la salida.

-Si encuentro algo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts le mandaré la información por lechuza, ya sabe que no nos dejan venir mucho a Hogsmeade-sonrió la chica de igual forma.

Caminaron hacia la salida ambos conformes de cómo llevaban el trato, se detuvieron frente al estante donde había estado la Slytherin por largo tiempo. Y ahí la vio de nuevo, la caja de música estaba ahí sin ser tocada, sin ser abierta y un extraña sensación subió por su estomago, algo que no había sentido nuca. Decidió preguntar por la cajita.

-¿Qué es esta caja?-pregunto tacándola y abriéndola de nuevo.

-Oh!!… ESTA caja de música-dijo tomándola de las manos de la chica y cerrándola-es muy antigua según su magia hace que a la persona que se le regale tenga un vínculo muy especial con la persona que la regalo, por ejemplo: si a ti te llegan a regalar la cajita crean un vínculo entre tú y la persona que te lo regalo. Muchas veces se regala entre enamorados, y hacen de la relación algo maravilloso, es como los medallones, a diferencia de que estos se pueden regalar a amigas, pero con esta caja a veces no es muy conveniente crear el vínculo porque puede ser insoportable… me refiero, a que es magia muy antigua y muy poderosa-colocó la cajita sobre su mesa.

-¿Qué clase de vínculo?-

-No se sabe, solo se sabe que es un vínculo que no se puede romper, por eso la cajita es peligrosa, porque a veces el "vínculo" puede llegar a dañar... como ya te dije es muy poderoso y puede no ser muy agradable-dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Zwe… ¿ya estas lista?-Snape estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a la Slytherin.

-Si, vale…-se dispuso a salir con Severus pero antes se volvió hacia el vendedor-…gracias por la ayuda, le mandare la información cuanto antes…-sonrió y salió.

Caminaron hasta las Tres Escobas en donde los esperaban algunos Slytherins más, por lo que a petición de Zwe dieron media vuelta y caminaron un poco más. Llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos, la casa más embrujada de todo el mundo mágico y se dispusieron a mantener un conversación civilizada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico al notar la mirada perdida de Zwe.

-Claro, me agrada estar contigo, siempre y cuando no me ataques…-sonrió la chica volviéndose hacia él.

-Jajaja… yo no te ataco…-pensó su respuesta y luego rió-… jajaja… está bien, tal vez si te ataco un poco… pero tú normalmente no me haces caso…-

-Jajaja… Severus, yo te hago caso desde hace tres años…-

-Bueno… como sea, ¿estás bien?… y no me refiero a eso…-la miró hasta que ella le contestó la mirada-… Zwe, has estado rara desde…-

-… mi desmayo…-susurró la chica, estaba cansada de ese tema, más que cansada fastidiada

-Si, y me preocupas…-

-¿Te preocupo?-dejo sarcásticamente levantando una ceja.

-Zwe…-le reprochó el chico.

-Está bien, está bien… si, he estado extraña, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga?-

-La verdad, de por qué estas así, confía en mí ¿quieres?-

-¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere mi confianza?!?!?!?!… ¡¿¡¿¡¿qué tanto vale?!?!?!-dijo ya exasperada la chica. (N/A: esta chica si que es voluble)

-¿Cómo que todo el mundo?… ¿a que te refieres Zwe?-

-¡Sí, todo el mundo quiere que confíe en ellos de un día para otro!… ya estoy fastidiada de eso, ya me canse de pensar en…-calló de repente sentándose en una piedra cercana agotada.

-Zwe… mírame-la chica levantó la mirada-…¿quiénes quieren tu confianza?… ¿es por eso que estas así?…-

-Olvídalo Severus, esto es mi problema, y de nadie más… yo saldré adelante elija lo que elija…-

-¿Elegir?… ¿qué tienes que elegir?…-

-No te preocupes… olvídalo ya, no importa-puso su mano sobre los ojos de Snape y pronunció un hechizo para modificar la memoria-¿volvemos a las tres escobas?… tengo algo de sed…-

-Va… vale…-contestó el chico algo desorientado-¿Zwe?…-

-¿Sí?-

-Hagas lo que hagas, te apoyo y te sigo… ¿vale?-

-Eres más fuerte y persistente de lo que pensé…-sonrió tristemente y volvió a repetir lo del hechizo, para después encaminarse a las tres escobas con un Severus Snape bastante aturdido.

----------------------------------------------------

-Vieron a este estúpido!!!-Sirius caminaba hacia sus amigos levantando los brazos y reclamando el hecho de que Severus Snape invitara a Zwe Macht a Hogsmeade antes que el propio oji-azul-¡¡lo hizo a propósito!!!… me las va a pagar… maldito estúpido… Slytherin idiota…-

-Tranquilo Padfoot... nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que te despertaras tarde....-dijo Remus burlándose de su amigo.

-Yo no me desperté tarde...-contestó entre dientes-...pero ese idiota vio cuando iba hacia ella y se adelantó... maldito Slytherin....-

-Tranquilo Sirius, seguro que Snape solo quiere platicar con ella... lo necesitan-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Ahora estas de parte de ESE-dijo un Sirius muy ofendido.

-No, no es que este de su parte, pero Snape y Zwe siempre han tenido una "conexión", y por ahora que Zwe esta medio rara, supongo que Snape quiera saber ¿por qué?-

-Eso es cierto, ¿qué tiene Zwe?... eso le quería preguntar, pero el pelo-grasiento no me dio tiempo...-a esto la pelirroja se quedo callada, pensando.

-¿Amor... tú no sabes que tiene?-preguntó James a la pelirroja, al ver que se quedaba algo callada.

-La verdad, quisiera saberlo, pero.... hay algo extraño en ella, algo cambió, y me preocupa... algo la esta preocupando... pero no entiendo qué-contestó la chica mirando a su novio.

-La verdad es que todo Hogwarts se ha dado cuenta de que Macht esta rara-intervino el casi-rubio, mirando el chocolate que estaba comiendo, en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes Lil, todo estará bien-sonrió Potter intentando calmar lo que sentía su novia.

Por fin después de la larga charla en el cuarto de las chicas se podría decir que todo iba de lo mejor entre James y Lily. A lo largo de esas semanas se les veía juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y James se podría decir que se había restituido a causa de ese noviazgo, porque las bromas ya no eran su principal objetivo. Por el contrario de Sirius, quien seguía ensañándose con los Slytherins, sobretodo con el grupo de su prima, exceptuando a Marion por petición de Lily y a Zwe por su propio convencimiento.

-Hey!! Tórtolos... vienen, o ¿tienen planes?-preguntó Sirius aún algo molesto.

-No estés molesto Sirius, pero me toca un tiempo con MI novio-contestó la pelirroja cortando la atmósfera misteriosa que se había formado.

-¿¿Un tiempo??... pero si están juntos todo su tiempo...-contestó alterado.

-No estés celoso, Padfoot, pero te gané la partida corazón... porque ÉL es mío ahora-la pelirroja señalo a James bromeando con el oji-azul.

-Pero algún día Lily Evans, él volverá conmigo-dijo Sirius fingiendo dolor-Y tu sufrirás como YO sufro ahora....-hizo pucheros y después de unos momentos todos estallaron en risas lo que puso de mejor humor al oji-azul.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero Lily y yo no vamos con ustedes hoy-sonrió James, después de tranquilizar sus carcajadas.

-Vale... me lo imagine, como sea, si nos necesitan estamos por ahí...-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero se volvió-por cierto Jamie, si Lily intenta abusar de ti gritas y hechas estrellitas azules por la varita, yo iré por ti-se burló y se volvió de nuevo.

-Lil… si el idiota de Prongs se comporta como un patán, lo golpeas y vienes por Peter y por mí para que le demos una lección ¿vale?-dijo el joven licántropo sonriendo a la pelirroja.

-Te prometo que lo haré-sonrió la chica y le guiño un ojo al casi-rubio quien sonrió divertido al ver la cara de James.

Los tres merodeadores restantes se retiraron por ahí, a Honeydukes o a Las Tres Escobas, mientras que la pareja los miraba sonrientes, y decidían a donde ir. Caminaron sin decir mucho, Lily tenía su mirada perdida y pensaba en su James y en sus amigas, mientras que Potter, pensaba en su Lily y en Ridley, ese "maestro" no le caía nada bien; era cierto que era un gran profesor y sabía muchas cosas, pero sentía que había algo más. Caminaron un poco más hasta detenerse frente a la Casa de los Gritos, la cual estaba tan callada y lúgubre como siempre.

-¿Estás bien Lil?-preguntó el chico Gryffindor.

-Si... bien... solo algo preocupada...-sonrió la pelirroja.

-¿Por Match vdd?-

-Si.... y por Ridley-suspiró la chica, a lo que James levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Por el profesor Ridley?... y ¿por qué por él?-

-Solo que lo he visto algo cansado-

-¿Te cae bien el profesor Ridley?.... me refiero a ¿qué piensas de él?-preguntó Prongs intentando saber que pensaba su pequeña pelirroja.

-Tom es un gran maestro...-contestó Lily extrañada por la pregunta de su novio.

-¿Tom?-James estaba cada vez más extrañado.

-Si, Tom, es que.... el profesor Ridley-suspiró-¿puedo confiar en ti sin que los otros tres merodeadores se enteren?-preguntó despacio para que su novio no se molestara, lo que no consiguió del todo.

-Lily... ¿aún no confías en mi?-Prongs preguntó algo molesto.

-Vale... vale.... lo siento, pero necesito que me digas que puedo confiar en ti sin que Sirius, Peter o Remus sepan lo que te voy a decir-

-¿Qué tan grande es el secreto como para que no confíes ni en tu novio ni en Remus John Lupin conocido joven en el cual todos pueden confiar?-

-¿Puedo confiar en ti James?-preguntó por última vez.

-Si Lily Evans, puedes confiar en mi-dijo molesto y cansado de que su novia no le contara.

-Cuando conocí a Zwe...-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-preguntó el chico exasperado, sentía que su novia solo le daba vueltas al asunto.

-¿Me dejas terminar?-preguntó también algo molesta, a lo que James asintió con los brazos cruzados-Cuando conocí a Zwe me pareció una persona muy amable y muy temerosa de todo, por desgracia, o bueno no por desgracia, había conocido a Marión Verón primero que a mi o a Mina, por lo que creo que eligió ir a Slytherin..-

-Por la influencia de Veron-intervino James.

-Sí,... tiempo después por accidente nos encontramos las cuatro en un salón abandonado, y muy lejos de las otras aulas, ahí podríamos decir que empezamos a hablarnos bien. Como fueron pasando los días ese cuarto se hacía como una salida a todo y nos encontrábamos más y más seguido, a Mina y a Marion les costó mucho acercarse una a la otra, por eso de Slytherin y Ravenclaw y por lo de sangre-sucia, y esas boberías...-a esto James cerro sus puños en son de enojo-pero con el tiempo nos hicimos muy amigas, y en segundo curso nos dimos cuenta de que cada una tenía un secreto o alguna tragedia; Mina tenía la muerte de sus padres cuando solo era un bebé, Marion al imbécil de su padre, Yo el desprecio de mi hermana y Zwe.... bueno Zwe su falta de un hogar y de una familia, como también... su... su magia...-

-¿Su magia?-preguntó el Gryffindor algo extrañado-¿A que te refieres Lil?

-Hubo una vez, en segundo año, acababa de llegar Bellatrix y nos encontró a las cuatro platicando y empezó a decir una sarta de estupideces, sobre los padres de Mina, mi situación de "Sangre-sucia", sobre Marion y su padre... y sobre la falta de "identidad" de Zwe... recuerdo que Mina soltó unas lágrimas, yo me moleste, Marion quiso tomarla y hacerle el mayor daño posible pero la detuvimos....sin embargo.... a Zwe no la pudimos controlar, se soltó como si fuéramos nada, la tomó del cuello y se elevaron unos dos metros del suelo, Zwe no parecía la pequeña que yo conocí en el vagón, tenía más fuerza, más soberbia... fue... muy extraño, después pareció reaccionar, soltó a la tonta esa y bajó lentamente los dos metros, se miró las manos extrañada y comenzó a llorar y a temblar incontrolablemente..... Dumbledore llego segundos después y al ver la escena entendió tood muy rápido, le dio una abrazo a Zwe y le dijo unas palabras al oído, tomo a Bellatrix y la llevo a la enfermería para después modificarle la memoria...-la pelirroja suspiró.

-No es extraño que una bruja haga magia de esa forma, cuando se enoja no controla la liberación de magia-dijo Prongs intentando tranquilizar a su novia.

-Es más que eso... el director habló con nosotros al día siguiente, él sabía de la existencia de ese poder y quería que le ayudáramos a Zwe a controlarse... James ¿no lo entiendes vdd?...-preguntó la chica algo desesperada-...Zwe tiene magia antigua corriendo por sus venas y muchas veces no la controlaba.... es muy poderosa y hasta hace poco la habíamos podido ayudar, pero este año.... comenzó a descontrolarse de nuevo.... dormida deshizo todo el cuarto de Slytherin y sabemos que fue ella.... en clase de Ridley destruyó un material, fue por eso que... fue por eso que Tom se dio cuenta, y ha estado ayudando a Zwe a controlarse mejor que nosotros...-

-¿Sabes Lil?... yo no confío en Ridley....-dijo apenado.

-Yo tampoco....-a esto el chico levantó la cara-bueno, ahora si confío en él, pero al inicio del curso algo no me gustaba de él... pero después... Zwe ha aprendido mucho de él, y Mina, Marion y yo también... él es una gran persona, aunque no me agrada decirlo...-sonrió la pelirroja tristemente-pero ahora no sé que le pasa a mi amiga y Ridley parece que tampoco sabe nada o parece no querer decírnoslo.... estoy preocupada...-

-¿Piensas que Ridley sabe algo de lo que pasa?-preguntó curioso.

-Sí... de hecho, creo que él lo provocó-

-¿Qué?-dijo James dubitativo.

-Bueno, tal vez es una prueba... alguna vez lo escuche hablando de eso con Zwe... dijeron algo así como una elección de algo, una última prueba... tal vez sea esta...-suspiró Lily mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Una prueba de algo?-

-Si, bueno no estoy bien enterada, pero... eso escuche... tal vez no sea nada....-miró a su alrededor, todo blanco y tranquilo, listo para la navidad. Dio un largo suspiro se sentía fastidiada de tanto secreto, de tantas cosas que no sabía y cuando intentó hablar con Zwe ella la esquivó y Ridley también la esquivaba, y ahora parecía que James sabía algo más. Todo se estaba volviendo más complicado y eso no le agradaba.

-Si, tal vez no sea nada-susurro James intranquilo.

-¿James?... ¿sabes algo que yo no sé?-preguntó la chica.

-No, bueno no estoy seguro... Ridley me parece algo extraño, y su forma de actuar frente a ustedes...-

-¿Su forma de actuar frente a nosotros?-ahora preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, Sirius, Remus y yo lo hemos platicado y concordamos en que Ridley se muestra muy atento a ustedes, sobretodo a Macht... tal vez sea por ese poder que dices...-

-Sí, supongo que si... ¿algo más?-preguntó al verlo indeciso.

-Bueno, si... me preocupan los ataques a muggles...-

-¿¿Los ataques a Muggles??.... ¿qué tiene que ver eso?-dijo muy extrañada.

-No tienen nada que ver, pero.... hace tiempo vimos a un grupo de hombres que... creo que son los causantes de esos ataques...-dijo de corrido.

-Y ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?.... ¿al profesor Dumbledore?-contestó la pelirroja alarmada.

-Pues... no les vimos la cara, solo eran capuchas negras, sin rostro...-suspiró-me refiero a que no les vimos las caras, por eso no he dicho nada...-

-Vale, tal vez....-comenzó la pelirroja, pero escucho unos ruidos tras ellos e instintivamente se calló, y se volvió.

Ahí frente a la casa de los gritos estaban Severus Snape y Zwe Macht, esta con una mano en los ojos de este, y él chico un poco desorientado. Una luz salió de la mano de la chica y cambiando su semblante se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, sin mirar hacia donde estaban los Gryffindors.

-A Sirius no le va a gustar nada verlos juntos, y de la mano-sugirió James.

-La verdad Sirius lleva las de perder.... aunque Severus no es mi favorito, él y Zwe llevan más tiempo juntos... me refiero a que Sirius mostró interés por Zwe este año... y ella... lleva pensando en Snape desde hace tres...-

-De hecho Sirius lleva desde finales del año pasado interesado en Macht, pero... digamos, que entre Remus, Peter y yo lo intentamos detener...-sonrió culpable el chico.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno Lil, debes comprender que... Zwe, primero que nada, es una Slytherin, en segundo Sirius acaba de salirse de su casa por diferencia de pensamientos... y tercero... a Macht siempre la hemos visto como una Slytherin bastante oscura...-

-JAJAJAJAJA....-la chica se ataco de la risa-Zwe Macht, ¿oscura?... jajajajaja-

-No me puedes negar, que es un tanto.. rara...-intento explicarse James-... ya sabes... por eso de no tener familia y estar en Slytherin... y... y...-en chico ya no sabía que más decir.

-No te preocupes... jajaja... te entiendo... jajaja.. si no la conociera, estoy segura que no me le acercaría... jajajajaja....-sonrió la pelirroja más tranquila.

-¿Quieres regresar al pueblo?-preguntó James mirando los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily.

-Si, estaría bien... Remus debe estar preocupado por mi... jajaja...-se burlo la pelirroja.

-Si, y Sirius por mi... jajajajajajaja-A este comentario James, al igual que Lily, se atacaron de la risa, por los celos que Black tenía para con Lily. Se tranquilizaron un poco y volvieron al pueblo-... Por cierto, ¿por qué Remus piensa que me puedo comportar como un patán?-

-No lo se... deberías decírmelo tu a mi ¿no?, yo solo le sigo la corriente...-dijo Lily con un tono de burla.

-¿Qué se traman ustedes dos?-pregunto de nuevo el chico sin agradarle el tono de su novia.

-¿Remus y yo?... Nada... solo una pequeña broma entre él y yo...-sonrió cómplice-tengo algo que preguntarte.... ¿Remus... bueno, tiene alguna enfermedad?...-su tono de voz se volvió mas intranquilo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-inquirió James nervioso.

-Bueno, pues.... hace tiempo que lo he visto... salir hacia la enfermería, una vez por mes, y siempre falta a clases una vez al mes... y pues... me preocupa, y pensé que tu sabrías algo, eres su mejor amigo...-

-Bueeeno... así como saber, saber... no... pero creo que deberías hablar con él... yo... estoy en blanco en ese aspecto...-dijo James un poco más nervioso, normalmente no se pondría tan nervioso, pero con Lily era distinto, no quería mentirle, pero no podía decirle que Remus J. Lupin era un licántropo que se paseaba en luna llena por todo el bosque prohibido con tres animagos ilegales los cuales eran los restantes merodeadores.

-¿¿en blanco ??... aja... no importa... yo... hablare con él...-suspiró la pelirroja.

--------------------------------------

-¿Sabes algo Moony?-Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban sentados en una mesa en las Tres Escobas en donde había mucho bullicio provocado por la salida de los alumnos de Hogwarts hacia Hogsmeade y las próximas festividades navideñas. Peter estaba muy atento a las otras mesas, y unos minutos después se levanto y fue hacia una Hufflepuff de sexto curso, que estaba en la barra.

-¿Qué Padfoot?-contestó el licántropo aburrido, tomando un poco más de su cerveza de mantequilla, y mirando al pub lleno de alumnos.

-¿Me preguntaba si... bueno, si tú y yo... podríamos... bueno, ser algo "traviesos"?.-contestó el oji-azul, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que hizo que Lupin lo volteara a ver con los ojos desorbitados-... me refiero, a que me siento muy solito...-terminó Padfoot con un pequeño puchero.

-Eres un pervertido Padfoot...-le contestó el casi-rubio atestándole un golpe que el animago esquivo por poco.

-¿Por qué me dices pervertido?...-pensó un poco su pregunta y luego calló en la cuenta de lo que había dicho-.....oohhh!!!... aaaaa... ya entendí... pero mira que tú eres el pervertido Remsie, yo me refería a hacer bromas... con eso de que James esta TODO el tiempo con Lily, ya ni a Quejicus le hace caso...-

-Bueno... tú deberías de haber formulado bien la pregunta... yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas esa cara de subnormal y loco pervertido.... además sabes que a mí no me interesa ir por ahí molestando a la gente... entre menos llame la atención es mucho mejor...-

-Pobre Remsie... está tan solito...-hizo pucheros el joven Black-... y no quiere ser travieso... que mal que no quiera hacer travesuras...-cambió su expresión-... vamos Moony, estoy TAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN abu...-el animago dejo de hablar, pues ante él se presentó un espectáculo que no le agradó mucho: Zwe y Snape acababan de entrar al pub, tomados de las manos y platicando animadamente sobre trivialidades. Se volvieron a buscar a sus amigos Slytherins, y encontrándolos se encaminaron a su mesa que estaba muy cerca de la de Remus y Sirius. Este último (Sirius) miró a Snape con tanta insistencia que logró que el Slytherin se volviera a mirarlo y le sonriera en son de triunfo; lo que claramente puso de muy mal genio al Gryffindor quien apretó los puños intentado deshacerse de su frustración, algo que, obviamente, no logró.

-Jajajajajaja... si te vieras la cara en estos instantes te darías cuenta de lo gracioso que resultas... jajaja...-la voz de una chica que acababa de sentarse en la mesa de los chicos sacó al oji-azul de su ensimismamiento haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco y la mirara con odio.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Dulden?-preguntó mordazmente el Gryffindor, con sus ojos aún puestos en Zwe y Snape.

-Nada en realidad, solo vine a buscar a Lupin claro, pero como estas tú, mejor me voy...-

-Así que interrumpo tu intento de ligue con Remsie...-puso cara de sentirse culpable pero luego la cambio por una de molestia-.... Disculpa que te lo diga, pero no creo que Remsie te haga caso, querida, no eres su tipo, así que...-

-¿Y tú si eres su tipo Sirius Black?-insinuó la chica mordazmente-... ¿o eso es lo que quieres tú?...-

-Minerva Dulden... ¿Qué haces peleando con Sirius de nuevo?-una chica pelirroja acababa de entrar al pub junto con su novio, y estaba justo detrás de la Ravenclaw.

-Hola Lil-sonrió el oji-azul "inocentemente".

-Nada de "Hola" Padfoot, que para ti va la misma pregunta... ¿qué haces peleando con Mina?-contestó James mirando a sus dos amigos. (Remus y Sirius)

-A mí no me vean-sugirió el licántropo levantando ambas manos en son de tregua-yo no les dije que se pusieran a discutir.... yo solo soy un espectador mas...-sonrió con complicidad.

-Hey!!!.... pero si Remus comenzó todo...-reclamo el animago (Sirius)

-En eso Black, tiene razón, Lupin fue el que inició la pelea...-intervino Mina mirando burlonamente al casi-rubio.

-Hey!!:.. eso no es cierto...-discutió el aludido-... yo solo estoy aquí en medio de la batalla campal, yo no comencé nada...-

-No te hagas Remus, que tú fuiste el que comenzaste todo...-dijo resuelto el oji-azul.

-Remus... no me lo esperaba de ti, me has decepcionado-contestó la pelirroja en tono melodramático. Estaba bromeando.

-Sí, Remus Lupin, la verdad que eso me extraña de ti, pero... para todo hay una primera vez-dijo James seriamente y arrastro dos sillas para él y para su novia, en donde ambos se sentaron.

-Oye Mina, ¿me estabas buscando?-preguntó la pelirroja después de haberse sentado.

-No, ¿por qué?...-

-Bueno, entonces no me explico que haces con estos dos vagos...-dijo señalando a Lupin y Sirius, quienes estaban dispuestos a reclamar.

-Ah... bueno, Gin me mandó esto...-dijo tendiéndole una carta a Remus esmeradamente doblada y sellada mágicamente-...dijo algo así como "dásela y de preferencia que no este Sirius Black"...-sonrió culpable.

-Que bueno que respetaste eso de "de preferencia que no este Sirius Black"...-contestó sarcásticamente el licántropo y guardó la carta en un bolsillo de sus vaqueros, antes siquiera de que Black se dispusiera a atacarlo.

-La verdad, es que si respeté eso... no ves que Black en estos momentos no esta aquí... si no que esta en aquella otra mesa..-dijo señalando la mesa donde estaba Zwe.

-Tienes un punto a tu favor Minerva...-sonrió el casi-rubio.

-Vale... vale... pero no me llames Minerva...-hizo un ademán de desagrado-prefiero Mina... si me dices Minerva me siento algo cercano a McGonagall-

-Esta bien, pero a mi deja de llamarme Lupin, mejor dime Remus o John, de preferencia Remus-sonrió sinceramente.

-Si ustedes ya dejaron de coquetearse mutuamente... ¿podrían callarse?, intentó escuchar...-interrumpió el oji-azul mirándolos y luego volviéndose hacia la mesa de los Slytherins de nuevo.

-Eres un insoportable Black... no se como Zwe puede hacerte caso..-la Ravenclaw hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué Zwe que?-preguntó el oji-azul volviéndose hacia la mesa-. ¿Zwe me hace caso?-dijo ilusionado.

-Mina...-le reclamó la pelirroja-... ¿sabías que Zwe te va a querer maldecir cuando se entre lo que has dicho?-

-Querrás decir "si es que se entera"...-sonrió maliciosamente-... además yo solo lo dije para que Black saliera de su complejo de perro rastreador-espía... y pusiera un poco más de atención...-

-OOOhhh!!, ¿ahora la pequeña Minerva Dulden quiere que el hermoso y perfecto de Sirius Black le haga caso?-contestó Sirius haciendo ademanes de Dios.

-No, en realidad no conozco a ningún hermosos y perfecto Sirius Black, solo conozco al idiota y engreído y espero que me este escuchando-contestó mordazmente.

-Wow-contraataco el animago sarcásticamente-ahora tienes mi atención Dulden... ¿qué rayos quieres?... ¿una cita?... lo siento pero estoy ocupado-sugirió volviéndose de nuevo a ver a Severus y a Zwe.

-Si no fueras un patán engreído tal vez quisiera una cita, pero por desgracia para ti tu cerebro y tu actitud no tienen nada que ver con tu cuerpo y tu cara, por lo que son mucho más desagradable que todo lo que se ve... pero... como no me quieres escuchar y no estoy para rogarte ni nada por el estilo, me voy... no tengo nada que hacer aquí-Mina puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a levantarse.

-Hey... quédate, mínimo para acompañarme-insistió la pelirroja.

-Lil, tú ya estas acompañada... bastante bien acompañada-contestó la Ravenclaw.

-¿A donde vas a ir?...-preguntó James, que desde hacía tiempo que se estaba llevando mejor con las amigas de su novia.

-Por ahí, tal vez busque a mis compañeras de Ravenclaw, Gin querrá saber que pasó con su carta...-contestó la chica levantando los hombros.

-No te vallas, estas bien aquí poniendo en su lugar a Sirius, se lo merece... es más, yo te invito a que te sientes-intervino el licántropo casualmente-Además no es tan importante el informe que le tengas que hacer a Gin, como el ayudarnos a molestar a Sirius-sonrió con complicidad.

-Vale, me quedo... pero solo porque es divertido verlo molesto-contestó la Ravenclaw señalando al ojiazul.

-Dejen que se vaya, así por lo menos voy a poder escuchar-dijo Sirius enfurruñado.

-Sirius, deja tu mal humor por un rato ¿quieres?-preguntó James a quien Padfoot miro con odio-En serio amigo, su-pé-ra-lo-

-Jamie-dijo el aludido con un tono de niño bueno que cambió al instante-, mejor deja de molestarme, porque te puedes ganar un puntapié y un maleficio que tenga que ver con mocos y murciélagos, si sabes a lo que me refiero-amenazó el joven Black.

-¿Qué rayos tiene "este" hoy?-preguntó Mina quien no había estado en la mañana con ellos.

-Simple: Zwe esta en una cita con Snape... Zwe y Snape se tomaron de las manos... y Snape se acaba de burlar de él...-contestó el casi-rubio aburrido-, es lo mismo de siempre-se encogió de hombros.

-No me agrada Snape, pero... Black no tiene muchas posibilidades-comentó Mina simplemente.

-¿PODRÍAN, POR FAVOR, DEJAR DE DECIRME QUE NO TENGO POSIBILIDADES CON ELLA?-gritó Sirius muy molesto, por lo que casi todo el pub se quedó callado. Remus bajo la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa, James y Lily negaron con la cabeza, Mina tosió para esconder su carcajada y Sirius miró a todo el pub, con ojos de odio profundo, ese no era su día-. ¿QUÉ MIRAN?-

Todo el local se volvió hacia sus propios asuntos al ver la mirada del merodeador. Sirius se lo pensó un poco y levantándose de su silla salió como vendaval, furioso con todo el mundo. Remus se quedó perplejo en la silla y lanzó una mirada a James, quien asintiendo se levantó de su lugar y esperó a que Remus hiciera lo mismo. Mina se quedó muy extrañada y le hizo señas a Lily para que se acercara y le explicara que había hecho.

Por otro lado la mesa de los Slytherins estalló en carcajadas de burla, hacia el "pobrecillo de Black", Marion se volvió a ver a Zwe, quien estaba muy callada y seria, en espera de algún signo de algo, pero la señal no llegó y ninguna de las dos se levantó para nada mientras que los demás Slytherin, sobretodo Bellatrix, seguían riéndose de la escena que Black acababa de ofrecer, seguramente porque Zwe estaba con Snape.

------------------------------

-¿Por qué se molestó tanto?-preguntó Mina, apenas en un susurro a su mejor amiga: Lily.

-Bueno... es que en la mañana yo hice el mismo comentario, después de que Snape le robara la cita con Zwe...-suspiró la chica.

-¿Le robara la cita con Zwe?... ¿Cómo es eso?-

-Sirius le iba a pedir salir hoy a Zwe, pero Snape se le adelanto por como cinco pasos...-sonrió tristemente.

-¡Ay!... eso debió doler... sobretodo al orgulloso "ese"-sugirió la Ravenclaw.

-La verdad... sí, se lo tomó muy a pecho, a estado de mal humor todo el día-

-¿Le debo una disculpa?-preguntó Mina sintiendo el remordimiento.

-No creo, no fue a propósito...-suspiró la pelirroja. Miró hacia la entrada y ésta se abrió dejando paso a James-. Mira, ahí viene James... ¿qué pasó?-le preguntó al chico.

-Nada, está molesto y... se fue al castillo... furioso... hasta conmigo y con Remus-contestó cansinamente el Gryffindor-. Tal vez estaría mejor si regresamos nosotros también...-

-No, vale.... ustedes quédense, yo iré para allá y a ver que puedo hacer... me siento un poco culpable-contestó Mina a las miradas de los dos chicos-¿Está en Gryffindor?-

-No-contestó James-, esta en...-

-El cuarto de los merodeadores ¿no?... me refiero a donde nos llevaron cuando Ridley y McGonagall, casi nos descubren ¿no es así?-

-Si, ahí fueron... ¿Cómo..?-

-Soy una Ravenclaw...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Mina?... ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó una chica detrás de la aludida: Marion

-Voy al castillo, a ver a Black... ¿vienes?-

-Esto....-

-Sí, vienes...-la tomo de un brazo y la jaló fuera del local.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia Hogwarts no sin antes discutir si Marion iba o no iba, pero como no quería interrumpir la cita de Zwe ni a Lily y James, se decidió a ir: "mínimo para reírme un poco de Black", había susurrado antes de seguir a Mina por el camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo y se dirigieron hacia aquel raro cuarto en donde se habían escondido, junto con los merodeadores, de McGonagall y de Ridley.

Llegaron después de pasar muchos pasillos, Mina se sentía un poco culpable, no porque lo fuera, pero debió de haber medido mejor sus palabras o tal vez Marion tenía razón y Black fuera un exagerado. Mina se apresuró a ir a la pared donde supuestamente debería estar la puerta y la tocó con su varita; un instante después mandaba un hechizo para que el cuadro que Sirius había movido meses atrás se moviera y finalmente Marion se paró en donde Remus Lupin se había parado tiempo atrás. La puerta no apareció, pero conociendo que Remus y Sirius estaban dentro, golpeó la pared un poco para luego gritar que les abrieran: la puerta ahora si apareció.

-Gracias Remus...-sonrió la Ravenclaw dirigiéndose hacia adentro y luego volviéndose hacia Marion-... Marion ¡¡¡vamos!!!-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó el licántropo sorprendido de ver a la Slytherin.

-Bueno... me sentí un poco culpable y preferí venir a ver cómo estaba Black-contestó Mina sonrojándose.

-¿Culpable?... si tú no hiciste nada...-

-Bueno... tal vez no.. pero...-contestó la Ravenclaw no muy convencida.

-Vale... no importa si quieren pasar, pero Sirius no esta de un humor... digamos muy bueno...-suspiró el licántropo.

-¿Y cuándo lo esta?-murmuró la Slytherin.

Entraron al cuarto y buscaron al oji-azul dentro, quien estaba en un rincón en lo que parecía una cama, mirando hacia el techo, como fuera del mundo real. Divagando en su cabeza, con sus problemas y sus deseos. Así como estaba parecía una persona común y corriente, un chico normal de 17 años, no parecía el merodeador que siempre había sido: bromista, pensando en chicas y en citas, y en sus amigos. ¿Cuándo había madurado?, se preguntó Mina, o ¿acaso madurado? Quizá lo que ella veía era simplemente un disfraz que Black siempre ponía para defenderse del mundo real.

-¿Black? ¿Estás en el mundo de los vivos?-

-Graur…-el sonido de un gruñido fue todo lo que consiguió como respuesta.

-Vamos, Black… no seas exagerado-dijo Mina, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Graur…-

-Black, mínimo mírame y hazme saber que me escuchas ¬¬… aunque sea intenta ponerme atención… no tienes que ponérmela, pero al menos… ¡finge!-dijo ya algo desesperada por la inutilidad de la conversación con Black.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿qué quieres Dulden?!?!?!... vienes a decirme que Snape es mejor que yo y que Zwe esta perdidamente enamorada de él-la miró molesto... muy molesto.

Remus estaba en una esquina mirando la escena si ningún tipo de intención de meterse en la conversación; mientras que Marion estaba en la otra esquina mirando el lugar más detenidamente e ignorando los gritos de Sirius y los intentos de Mina de disculparse y al igual que Remus sin ninguna intención de meterse entre la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor.

-NO!!... claro que no vengo a decirte eso... el hecho de que no sea tu fan, no significa que me gusta hacerte sentir mal...-contraataco mirándolo seriamente.

-Pues eso no parece Dulden...-

-Mira Black, el hecho de que Severus y Zwe se hayan conocido desde hace más tiempo, si le da ventaja, pero eso no significa que la tengas perdida....-suspiró y medito sus palabras, sonaba como si fuera amiga de Black, y eso era imposible-... mira Sirius Orion Black, no es que me agrade andarte subiendo el animo, pero tu nunca te das por vencido tan fácilmente...-meditó de nuevo un poco y continuó-... ¿Sabes?.... a Zwe no le eres tan indiferente como quiere aparentar... en mi opinión le gustas... sobretodo por eso de que Snape no le hace mucho caso.... tu por el contrario eres muy detallistas... eso es bueno para hacer caer a las mujeres... ¡¡¡creeme!!-

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-preguntó fríamente.

-No lo se... no me agrada del todo Snape y tampoco me agradas del todo tu, así que no estoy de parte de ninguno de ustedes... en mi opinión Zwe estaría bien sola...-suspiró.

-¿sabes?... no eres tan amargada como creía-contestó sinceramente el oji-azul.

-Gracias... no es necesario que digas eso.. pero por favor que no vuelva a ocurrir... creeme que sería el fin del mundo si tengo que venir de nuevo a subir tus ánimos...-

-No se repetirá... lo intentaré...-

Mina y Marion salieron de la pequeña habitación y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes, sin hablar mucho, puesto que Minas no quería que Marion la regañara por haber dicho lo que dijo... aunque como mínimo recibió un: "no se por que diablos gastas tu saliva en él" por parte de su amiga Slytherin. Por su parte los dos merodeadores se quedaron conversando sobre lo que le dijo Mina a Sirius, que para sorpresa de Remus, no era nada agresivo ni burlesco.

"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"

Espero que les haya gustado... Rpx este va especialemnet apar ti, por qu e no te he podido escribir.. prometo intentar escribirte pronto.. es solo que eso de trabajar toda la semana no ayuda....

Atte: Joy Evans


End file.
